When the wind blows
by alymcfly
Summary: No esta basada en Twilight, pero tiene de personaje principal a Robert Pattinson. El silencio es algo que le intrigo sobre Rob, hasta que un tragico suceso en su vida los une. Un triangulo amoroso comienza, que pasa cuando Rob es transferido.
1. Capitulo uno: Sin suerte

**Los personajes, marcas, canciones y otras cosas no son de mi propiedad, si no no estuviera escribiendolo :P hahaha **

**Espero que les guste :D **

**Aly:)**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Quote song (Cancion que va con el capitulo)_**

**_Si no les aparece, Vayan a youtube y copien lo ultimo despues del slash "/" :D_**

**_*.com/watch?v=bs-xv3Doiqk _**

**When The wind blows**

**Prólogo**

¿Qué hacer cuando alguien te rompe el corazón?… es la pregunta que todos se hacen, algunos lloran, otros gritan, pero hay gente como yo, que hacen algo más que eso. Probablemente la gente se pregunta qué más se puede que hacer… Hay que retroceder en el tiempo para que lo puedan entender.

_Tres años atrás_.

Mi primer año de preparatoria empezaba hoy, un momento que definirá mi vida para siempre. Si tan solo estuviera en mi vieja escuela y no al otro lado del país, donde no hay frio… y el sol quema mis ojos que estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad de Nebraska. Ahora mi hogar y pesadilla era _New Port beach_, en California. No había nada más que gente tonta y plástica que solo sabía jugar golf y salir a fiestas.

No dejaba mucho atrás en Nebraska, a mis quince años de vida aun no encontraba ninguna mejor amiga, menos un novio. No era inadaptada social, pero me había acostumbrado a estar sola desde que era pequeña; mi padre de viaje, mi mamá siempre salía… y bueno una nana de 65 años que se la pasa dormida todo el tiempo no es gran compañía a los cinco.

Me resigne y termine de cepillar mi cabello, que caía largo sobre mi espalda, era una mezcla extraña de rizos en la parte baja y liso en la raíz… la gente normal lo llama ondulado, probablemente solo me quiero hacer especial al no encontrarlo "ondulado normal." Revise que todos mis útiles estuvieran en mi mochila para luego ir a desayunar.

Baje por las escaleras en forma de caracol de la nueva casa, si no lo había dicho antes mi mamá es caprichosa, por eso mismo nos habíamos cambiado aquí, quería sentirse parte de la sociedad o que se yo. Mi papá es doctor y ella, es algo no muy parecido a una ama de casa… pero aun así la quiero.

Me iba a costar más de lo que pensaba vivir aquí, ahora que ella era la reina del lugar oficialmente, en un lugar donde incluso el clima parecía estar en mi contra.

Y ese era solo el comienzo….

**Capitulo uno "Sin suerte"**

En la cocina estaba ella sentada en una silla alta del desayunador comiendo fruta, me acerque y la salude. Al no ver a mi papá me imagine que era muy tarde como para que él estuviera en casa, normalmente sale a las 5:00 AM.

- Buen día cariño – saludo mi mamá; Josey.

- Hola ma… - tome una fruta del refrigerador. - ¿Me llevas a la escuela?

- Johanna, ¿No tienes edad ya para manejar?

- No, tengo 15… se supone que no es legal… - conteste.

- Pero sabes manejar, y tienes auto… y yo tengo juego de tenis en 15 minutos así que mejor me voy… - dijo levantándose, dejándome con la boca abierta.

No iba a manejar a la escuela sola, ni siquiera sabía donde quedaba… abrí mi boca para gritarle a mi mamá pero era muy tarde, se acababa de escuchar el sonido de la puerta de su auto.

- Rayos… - dije mordiendo mi manzana, me resigne y con las llaves en la mano salí al garaje en busca de mi auto.

Para ser honesta, nunca lo había visto… normalmente cuando conducía era en el de algún familiar. Así que presione la alarma y los focos de un brillante BMW al final del lugar se encendieron. Primer día de escuela, primer día manejándolo… conclusión: no era buena idea.

Regrese adentro y busque las llaves de algún otro vehículo que mis papas tuvieran, con unas nuevas llaves en la mano Salí al garaje, sabía que no era necesario aplastar la alarma, ya que ni siquiera tenía.

Una no tan nueva ni vieja camioneta chevrolet, la que mi papa solía usar cuando iba de caza o de pesca, su favorita… "la buena Josey" la nombro así por mi mamá, la que obviamente odiaba ese auto.

Abrí la puerta y lance mi mochila hasta el final del asiento, luego subí a la alta camioneta y cerré la puerta. La encendí, esta tembló un poco y el sonido del engranaje comenzó a sonar. Abrí la puerta del garaje con el control y con cuidado de no golpear ningún otro auto salí de ahí.

Tuve que pedir direcciones cuatro veces a extraños en la calle, sin olvidar el hecho de que el aire acondicionado no estaba funcionando así que me tuve que conformar con el aire que entraba por las ventanas. Unos quince o veinte minutos de estar perdida después, un letrero a lo lejos me ilumino. "Sage Hill Highschool" decía en grandes letras oscuras. Aplaste el acelerador y sentí un alivio al ver que aun me quedaba tiempo para llegar temprano.

Entre al enorme estacionamiento, intentando no perderme ahí… un hombre de edad mayor me ayudo a encontrar estacionamiento. Cuando el vehículo se detuvo y apago respire varias veces nerviosa. La apática Nebraska había llegado oficialmente al país de "los rayos", esperaba que mi nube de lluvia no tapara el sol de la gente…

"_Bienvenidos al hogar de los rayos"_ decía en un letrero mientras caminaba hacia la entrada principal de la escuela. Los rayos era la mascota de la preparatoria por lo visto.

Camine por el pasillo principal captando más miradas que con las que estoy cómoda, encogí mis hombros y camine hasta la oficina. No había gente por suerte, solo la mujer mayor que atendía que sonrió cálidamente. – ¿Qué todo aquí es cálido…? – pensé irritada para mis adentros.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte preciosa? – hablo con una tierna voz.

- Vengo a buscar mi horario de clases, me acabo de inscribir…. – conteste.

- Claro, claro… ¿primer año verdad? – dijo sonriente buscando entre papeles.

- Así es – tan pronto contesté, ella me entrego mis papeles.

- Los maestros firmaran eso porque eres nueva, es solo por hoy querida… que tengas un buen primer día –dijo alegre, mientras yo salía de la oficina.

Mire mi horario, mi primera clase era química… y aun tenía que encontrar mi casillero, me alegraba que la escuela no pareciera un país completo… claro que el sarcasmo no ayudaría a encontrarlo.

- Seiscientos veintiuno… seiscientos veintidós… y… seiscientos veintitrés – celebre al encontrar mi casillero.

Puse la combinación y estire la puerta de metal, esta no se abría, al parecer estaba atorada con algo, recargué uno de mis pies sobre la pared para poder jalarlo más fuerte con las dos manos.

Estire de nuevo con mucha fuerza haciendo que la puerta se abriera violentamente, provocando que saliera disparada hacia atrás, mientras caía vi todas mis hojas volando por todo el pasillo, mi cuerpo choco con algo violentamente y estoy segura que no era el piso. Luego mi espalda toco el frio linóleo, deje caer mi cabeza, vaya primer día…

Una voz me saco de mi tormentoso pensamiento, probablemente me había visto caer y se estaría riendo de mi.

- ¿Estás bien? – la voz se escucho más cerca de lo que pensaba, era profunda pero agradable.

Levante mi cabeza y espalda del piso en cuestión de segundos y mire hacia atrás, encontrándome con un chico que se estaba en la misma posición que yo. Ahora sabía con que había chocado.

- Oh Dios – murmure. No llevaba ni una hora aquí y ya estaba causando problemas…

- Yo debería preguntar eso, lo siento… es que mi tonto casillero estaba atorado y cuando logre abrirlo el impulso me lanzo hacia atrás… - explique.

- ¿Tienes el seiscientos veintitrés? - pregunto.

- Si… - conteste insegura. Tal vez esta era una broma que le hacían a los de primero…

- Yo tuve el mismo el año pasado, siempre me pasaba lo mismo, solo que nunca Salí volando – explico, noté como su voz tenía un acento extraño.

Me quede observándolo detalladamente, no había chicos así en Nebraska… de hecho nunca había visto alguien así… Su piel era algo pálida como para vivir aquí pero tenía un destello dorado, difícil de explicar, su cabello era un poco largo y despeinado su color era una mezcla de bronce, cobrizo y cenizo claro… también es difícil entender eso, así que bronce claro lo describe mejor. Mientras que sus ojos contrastaban con todo el resto, eran azules… un ligero toque de turquesa era visible en su pupila. Después de darme cuenta de eso mi mente se quedo en blanco.

- Te ayudo… - hablo de nuevo, sacándome de mi laguna mental. El Ya no estaba en el piso, si no frente a mí con una mano extendida.

Alce la mano y tome la suya, me estiro un poco mientras me ponía de pie. – Gracias – dije al incorporarme de nuevo. Mire todo el desastre a nuestro alrededor.

- Tienes muchos papeles… - dijo mientras se inclinaba y comenzaba a recoger mis cosas.

- Soy nueva, es todo el papeleo… - dije tomando mis cosas del piso, como él hacía.

- Si… no pareces de aquí. – hablo con una pisca de burla en la voz.

¿Tan inadaptada y extraña me veo para que todos lo noten, o tengo escrito "NO SOY DE CALIFORNIA" en la frente?

El se levanto y me entrego lo que había recogido, lo acepte y acomode con lo demás.

- Gracias, no te hubieras molestado… - dije apenada.

- No es nada… un consejo, si no puedes abrirlo dale tres golpes a la parte de abajo, eso ayuda.

- Gracias, otra vez… - sonreí.

- Y si no puedes, búscame… no queremos que dejes a alguien invalido por ahí – Me reí ante su comentario. – Soy Rob, por cierto… -dijo extendiendo su mano.

- Johanna – dije aceptando su apretón de manos. – Lamento si hice que llegaras tarde a clases.

- Para nada, tengo practica con el equipo, la que llegara tarde eres tu si no te das prisa. – hablo él.

Mire el reloj, tenia exactamente dos minutos para llegar a clases.

- ¿El salón de química? – pregunte inocentemente.

- Al final de este pasillo del lado derecho, el 12… - me contesto, Y yo Comencé a caminar.

- Gracias de nuevo… Rob. – susurre lo ultimo al ver que ya no estaba.

No creo que eso lo haya alucinado, sabía que mi mente era excelente creando ilusiones, pero eso había sido demasiado real. Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces mientras caminaba hasta mi salón de clases… Al estar frente a la puerta con un gran número doce en ella me sentí muy nerviosa. La abrí lentamente, esto revelo los murmullos y platicas que tenían todos ya que no había empezado la clase aun. Vi como la mayoría hablaba con su compañero de atrás o de alado, entre caminando lentamente hasta el escritorio del profesor. Era un maestro mayor, al escucharme levanto su vista y me sonrió.

- Hola, bienvenida al mundo de la química... soy el profesor Daniels e impartiré la materia de química por los próximos tres años, déjame firmar tu permiso – le sonreí mientras le entregaba la hoja. La leyó por un momento y luego la firmo.

- Bien, pase a sentarse donde guste, la clase empezara… - dijo justo cuando sonó el timbre.

Tome mi permiso, luego fui a un asiento libre que estaba casi en el fondo del salón, me acomode en mi lugar mientras el maestro se paraba enfrente del salón.

-Bienvenidos a Sage Hill, la mayoría de ustedes vienen de la secundaria de Sage Hill, pero también veo unas caras nuevas, así que sean amables con sus nuevos compañeros y disfruten sus cuatro años aquí… Para los que no conocen; soy el profesor James Daniels e imparto las materias de química y física en primer año, en grados mayores geología, geografía, latín e historia – El maestro dio un largo discurso de bienvenida, pero al final decidió darnos la clase libre para conocernos mejor.

No hice mucho más que revisar mi horario como unas cuarenta veces, el timbre sonó y Salí del salón rápidamente para ir a mi nueva clase de literatura.

En esta clase el profesor era más joven, probablemente la mitad de las chicas de mi salón no escucharon que se llamaba Louis McCain por estar babeando por él.

Empezaríamos la clase con un clásico; Romeo y Julieta… la mitad del salón gruño al escucharlo yo en cambio casi salto de emoción. Escuche como una chica de alado también celebraba. Voltee a ver y vi que era una delgada pelirroja, muy sonriente, mientras celebraba con las manos.

Ella me miro y me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo.

- ¿Te gusta Romeo y Julieta? – me pregunto.

- Uno de mis clásicos favoritos – conteste sonriente.

- Te puedo apostar que la mitad de las demás aquí, ni siquiera saben quienes son… - dijo riéndose.

- Y aun así creen ser lo mejor lo sé… - dije entre risas.

- Por cierto me llamo Hayley, un gusto conocer a alguien normal aquí…

- Lo mismo digo, yo soy Johanna, llámame la rara de Nebraska.

- Llámame la rara de Nashville…

El timbre sonó mientras yo seguía hablando con Hayley… ni siquiera lo habíamos notado hasta que el profesor hablo.

- Señoritas veo que les gusto mucho la clase y quieren otra, pero es mi hora libre así que si salen del salón… - hablo en tono de broma.

Tome mis cosas y camine hasta el pasillo con Hayley alado.

- ¿Qué clase tienes? – pregunto ella en su alegre voz, revise mi horario.

- Ugh, matemáticas… - dije desanimada, odiaba esa materia.

- ¡Genial, yo también! – dijo alegremente mientras me jalaba del brazo. – ¡Vamos!

Me llevo casi arrastrada hasta el salón de matemáticas, después de que firmaran el permiso me senté cerca de la ventana y ella se sentó atrás de mi.

Empezamos a murmurar mientras la gruñona maestra de matemáticas hablaba de algo sin importancia como el amor y respeto hacia los números y signos…

Cuando la chica que se encontraba delante de mi giro, Hayley y yo nos quedamos calladas.

- ¿Hayley? – dijo la chica de cabello café frente a mí.

- ¿Cristy? – le contesto la pelirroja.

- ¿Se conocen? – interferí yo.

- En realidad, la conocí en la primera clase que tuve… si eso cuenta. – dijo Hayley.

- Soy Cristy... un placer. – dijo la bronceada de cabello café, era obvio que ella si era de california ya que a diferencia mía, ella tenía un color dorado que solo tendrías si vives aquí.

Me presente y luego la maestra nos regaño como las "tres de la ventana" y guardamos silencio.

Una hora después de discurso el timbre sonó, por suerte era hora del almuerzo, camine junto a Hayley y Cristy hasta la cafetería. Nos formamos en la fila que avanzaba rápidamente, en cuestión de segundos tenía una bandeja con ensalada en mis mano caminando y buscando una mesa libre.

Las tres nos sentamos, hablaban mas ellas ya que yo no estaba acostumbrada a hablar tanto…

Así que jugaba con mi comida mientras escuchaba su tema de conversación, era algo sobre el clima de California. Levante mi vista y al final de la cafetería divise una mirada turquesa.

Estaba rodeado de hombres, unas cuantas mujeres… todos hablaban a su alrededor mientras él estaba quieto en medio de todos, mirando hacia mi dirección, pero no a mí.

Una mano apareció en la imagen, esta subía y bajaba… mire hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué? – dije mirando a las dos chicas que se reían.

- ¿Qué mirabas con tanto interés? – pregunto Hayley.

- No, la pregunta es: ¿a quién mirabas con tanto interés? – corrigió Cristy.

- No miraba nada... solo soñaba despierta – me defendí con un tonto argumento, mientras regresaba mi vista a la ensalada en mi plato.

- Si claro, con Robert de segundo año…- dijo Cristy, levante mi vista rápidamente.

- ¿Quien? – hable un poco fuerte.

- El chico pálido, de cabello cobrizo y ojos azules… que estabas mirando – agrego de la bronceada.

- ¿Lo conoces? – pregunte "indiferente"

- Toda la escuela lo conoce, incluso en secundaria… es el genio callado, mejor jugador de base ball y soccer de la escuela.

-_- ¿Callado…? – me pregunte a mí misma, a mi no me había parecido callado…_

- Sorprendentemente, es el único del equipo que no es un idiota, y el único que no sale corriendo tras las porristas como los cerdos de sus amigos, de hecho no lo eh visto salir con nadie, al menos no en la escuela, pero estoy segura que si lo hiciera todo el mundo se enteraría, probablemente somos solo unas simples hormigas para él – dijo Cristy dejándonos a Hayley y a mi impresionadas, era como un anuario ya que se sabía todo sobre todos.

Seguí comiendo mi ensalada repasando lo que había dicho Cristy, cuando el almuerzo termino fuimos a nuestras últimas tres clases… la última fue aun peor que matemáticas.

Educación física, me gusta ver los deportes… no jugarlos. Ya que mi cabeza es un imán de balones y mis reflejos no son tan buenos como para protegerme.

La clase era en una de las canchas de soccer de la escuela, la mayoría de los otros grados habían terminado sus clases.

En la primera clase, solo haríamos calentamientos y cosas por el estilo. Buena suerte para mi, aun que aun así teníamos que correr alrededor de la cancha mientras el equipo de soccer comenzaba a practicar en la cancha de alado.

A lo lejos mientras corría vi a Rob practicando con su equipo corriendo de un lado al otro con el balón. Deje de mirarlo y seguí corriendo. En la decima vuelta trotaba a un ritmo medio, en mi visión periférica vi como algo se acercaba a gran velocidad, tanta que al parpadear sentí un fuerte golpe en la frente que me dejo en el piso. Ya era la segunda vez hoy.

Alcance mi frente con mi mano y la acaricie levemente, abrí mis ojos y una silueta tapo los rayos del sol.

- ¿Estás bien? – reconocí la voz y luego cuando deje de ver borroso su rostro.

Sacudí mi cabeza varias veces enderezándome un poco.

- Sí, creo… buen tiro – dije riéndome.

- Lo siento, no me fije a donde patee la pelota – explico.

- No es tu culpa, mi cabeza es un imán de balones… - él se rio.

- Huy… creo que ocupas hielo para eso… - dijo mirando mi frente con preocupación.

- No, está bien… es solo un golpe, si… mañana pareceré un unicornio, pero nada más.

- Ya pareces un unicornio… - cuando dijo eso yo pase de nuevo mi mano en la parte en la que me había golpeado la pelota y sentí un relieve. – ¿Ahora si me dejas llevarte por hielo? – pregunto.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, luego me puse de pie y lo seguí.

Iba a su costado sin hablar, solo mirando hacia otra parte.

- Ahora soy yo el que pone en peligro a los demás y no tú con el casillero – me sorprendió que hablara.

- Creo que ya se a que se refieren con el "Karma", ya no andaré por ahí chocando con gente en los pasillos porque sé que mi cabeza correrá peligro – dije yo, mientras los dos reíamos.

El se detuvo frente a una puerta y luego la abrió dejándome pasar primero.

- ¿Enfermera Marie? – dijo Rob con un tono cantarín en su voz.

- Ahora que te hiciste Robert, enserio uno de estos días voy a… - la enfermera salió y me vio quedándose callada un momento haciendo que Rob se riera. – Lo siento linda, ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto.

- Mi cabeza se golpeo con un balón… - hable, ya que mi cabeza era la que buscaba los balones.

La enfermera se rio mientras se acercaba a mí y observaba mi frente.

- Siéntate en la cama querida, iré a buscar unas vendas y crema desinflamante, Rob tu sabes dónde está el hielo, tráele una bolsa con hielo y pónsela en la frente mientras arreglo todo.

Los dos desaparecieron de la pequeña habitación, dejándome sola. Me puse a tararear una canción mientras movía mis pies que colgaban de la cama. Luego la adrenalina fue disminuyendo y comencé a sentir más el dolor en mi frente.

Cerré los ojos y puse mi mano sobre mi frente, luego alguien hablo.

- No te toques la frente, te dolerá mas…- hablo Rob, abrí los ojos y lo vi acercarse con el empaque de gel azul frio que se usaba en vez de hielo en una bolsa plástica.

Aparte la mano de mi frente y el puso la compresa helada en el lugar del golpe, cerré mis ojos al sentir el frio sobre la herida y aparte me dolía.

- Lo siento… - dijo Rob.

Supo que me dolía sin que yo dijera algo, abrí de nuevo mis ojos, viendo como él me miraba preocupado como un doctor.

- Rob, ven por la crema por favor… - grito la enfermera desde el fondo del lugar.

- A veces pienso que me dejara trabajando de enfermero, sostén esto aquí. – dijo poniendo mi mano sobre la compresa en mi frente. Luego salió disparado a la parte trasera de la enfermería.

Me quede unos minutos ahí hasta que regreso, solo de nuevo con una crema, vendas y cinta.

- Ya lo puedes quitar. –dijo poniendo todo en el espacio vacío que había en la cama.

Obedecí rápidamente poniéndolo sobre mis piernas, el abrió el tubo de crema para desinflamar y la puso en mi frente. Ahora sentía calor, el estaba tan cerca que yo procuraba mirar hacia cualquier otro lado menos al frente. Acomodo una venda y la comenzó a pegar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, eran Hayley y Cristy que entraron corriendo. Al ver a Rob frente a mí las dos se quedaron con la boca semi-abierta.

Rob termino de pegar la venda, ellas se acercaron.

- La clase acaba de terminar y queríamos saber cómo estabas – dijo Hayley.

- Estoy bien, Rob me… - mire a todos lados y Rob ya no estaba.

- ¿Rob…? –dijo Cristy.

- Si, estaba aquí hace unos segundos…

Igual que en la mañana había desaparecido sin decir nada, y no le pude decir gracias.

Le dije adiós a la enfermera, tome mi mochila y salí de la enfermería, camine alado de Cris y Hayley, me despedí de ellas ya que iría a dejar mi permiso firmado a la oficina.

Me quede hablando un momento con la señora de la oficina, ya que me pregunto como había sido mi primer día.

Le conté un poco, claro que se termino riendo de mi accidente en la clase de deportes.

Cuando dejo de preguntarme cosas de los profesores me pude escapar, Salí caminando tranquilamente revisando mis papeles, al salir del edificio sentí el calor extremo del exterior.

Me moleste y camine hasta mi auto, igual que en la mañana lance mi mochila y luego subí. Encendí la camioneta que carecía de aire acondicionado y maneje hasta mi casa escuchando una estación de radio cualquiera.

Al llegar a mi casa note que aun no había nadie, coloque el auto donde estaba en la mañana. Cuando el motor se apago completamente recargue mi cabeza en el asiento agotada. Iba a ser un largo, largo semestre.

Me quede un rato así, luego sentí demasiado calor y decidí que era mejor bajarme y entrar a la frescura segura de mi casa.

Deje la mochila en un sofá y fui hasta la cocina, encontré una ensalada preparada así que decidí comerla antes de morir de hambre. Mientras lo hacía, revisaba mis tareas, mañana tendríamos examen de matemáticas para ver en qué nivel estábamos.

Cuando termine de comer, lave el plato y subí a mi habitación para estudiar un poco.

Pase la tarde perdiendo tiempo, leyendo y repasando cosas de matemáticas. Mi mamá llego y se puso a preparar la cena.

A las 8:00 pm me llamo para cenar, mi papá ya había llegado, así que deje mis cosas y baje corriendo para saludarlo.

- ¿Papá? – dije mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Mi papá apenas se quitaba su saco, corrí y lo abrasé. Siempre había tenido una mejor relación con el que con mi madre, el y yo nos parecíamos más, al menos a mi punto de vista, ya que todos decían que yo era igual de testaruda que mi madre.

El recibió mi abrazo y caminamos así hasta el comedor, donde mi mamá y la ama de llaves ponían la mesa.

Las ayude, mientras mis papás se saludaban, puse los platos y cubiertos. Luego mis padres se sentaron y los tres nos pusimos a cenar.

- ¿Qué tal tu primer día hija? – hablo entusiasmado mi padre.

- Lo único que me incomoda es la temperatura y que mi escuela parece un país completo. – hable mientras veía mi plato, oculte mi frente.

- Te acostumbraras, el calor es mejor, la lluvia de Nebraska era deprimente. – agrego mi madre, le regale una mirada de odio que ella no noto, solo mi padre y se comenzó a reír.

- El calor es interesante, pero tu madre tiene razón… nos acostumbraremos con el tiempo... Johanna ¿que te paso en la frente? – dijo con una mirada de pocas esperanzas y preocupación, pero la cambio cuando los ojos de mi madre nos fulminaron a los dos.

- Mi cabeza busco un balón…

- Ay Jo… vivir aquí es mil veces mejor que en medio de la nada; Nebraska. – la voz de mi madre sonaba con un tono de superioridad, estaba feliz de vivir aquí, mientras que mi padre y yo nos derretíamos.

Les platique un poco de mi día, sin detalles vergonzosos de golpear gente en los pasillos o como llego la pelota a mi cara.

Mi padre hizo unas cuantas bromas, luego me pido usar bloqueador diariamente, me sentí realmente estúpida cuando dijo eso.

- Mitchell, no tiene diez años… aparte algo de color no le hace daño, puedo apostar que es de las únicas sin broncear en la escuela. – dijo mi madre que tenía un bronceado falso.

Me despedí de los dos, lave mis platos y subí a mi habitación. Antes de dormir tome una ducha, me relaje un rato. Al salir me puse mi pijama favorita que era demasiado caliente como para dormir con ella, así que prendí el aire acondicionado a 16 grados para sentirme en casa, acomode mi cabello en una trenza y me acosté.

Sentí que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de soñar ya que mi ruidosa alarma comenzó a sonar, le lance una almohada, pero la pésima puntería que tengo a las seis de la mañana era obvia así que esta siguió sonando. Me levante de mala gana y la apague.

Camine hasta mi closet y busque algo decente que ponerme, definitivamente tenía que comprarme ropa, ya que la mayoría de mis cosas eran abrigos y cosas para temporadas de frio.

Entre mis atuendos de esquimal encontré algo decente, tampoco buscaba algo que llamara la atención.

Me mire en el espejo, me comencé a peinar; bueno solté mi trenza y deje que se acomodara ahora que estaba seco y ondulado. Retoque un poco mi rostro ya que no quería asustar a nadie. Y termine todas las demás cosas de aseo personal como lavarme los dientes y eso.

Tome mi mochila y la arrastre todo el camino hasta la cocina, era temprano así que desayune tranquilamente en la mesa. No tenía idea donde estaba mi mamá, obviamente mi papá estaba en el trabajo. Así que desayune un cereal mientras hablaba con Maggie, había sido mi nana durante 13 años, también chef, enfermera, ama de llaves entre otras cosas. Al terminar de comer, me despedí y tome las llaves de la camioneta.

Antes de mover el auto busque una estación decente, encontré una de country, comenzaron a pasar un buen éxito de Tim McGraw. Me sentí más cómoda que escuchando una estación de noticias como ayer. Abrí la puerta del garaje y aplaste el acelerador. Fui tarareando las canciones que aparecían toda la carretera, ahora no tuve que pedir indicaciones por suerte.

Unos 15 minutos de carretera después, el gran anuncio apareció en lo alto, gire en "u" y entre al estacionamiento. Ahora había más lugares vacios, porque era más temprano.

Apague la camioneta y me estire, subí los vidrios antes de tomar mi mochila. Abrí la puerta y salte. Por suerte caí en mis dos pies y no me tambalee.

Camine tranquilamente evitando mirar a las personas que pasaban, abrí la gran puerta de la entrada y sentí el frio que proporcionaba el aire acondicionado de la escuela.

Fui hasta mi casillero que estaba al final del largo pasillo. No lo pude abrir al primer intento, así que lo golpee tres veces en la parte abajo. Y sorprendentemente la testaruda puerta se abrió sin problema alguno.

Acomode mis libros y revise mi horario, lo cerré y gire para caminar. Pero me tope con la delgada pelirroja que había conocido ayer.

- Buenos días. – dijo alegremente.

- Hola Hayley. – correspondí su saludo un poco asustada, caminamos juntas hasta nuestra clase de matemáticas en la cual nos aplicarían el examen para evaluar nuestro nivel.

Nos sentamos cerca de la ventana y le guardamos un lugar a Cristy.

- Ayer mi papá me pidió usar bloqueador solar, mientras que mi mamá me dijo que me bronceara para encajar, creo que mi familia no encaja aquí, al menos mi padre y yo no. – le conté a Hayley.

- ¿Tu mamá es de las que se broncean en salón? - pregunto.

- Si, ahora que estamos aquí no estoy segura si lo haga… - conteste.

- Te comprendo a un 100 porciento, yo no soportaría que me pintaran con no se qué cosa. – dijo riéndose.

- A mi no me miren, mi bronceado es natural por jugar voleibol en la playa. – se defendió Cristy.

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir discutiendo sobre los bronceados, la profesora llego y comenzó a repartir los exámenes. Al ver el mío me sentí confiada, me sabia todo así que me dedique a contestarlo tranquilamente. La mayoría de los problemas eran cosas que había visto en Nebraska antes de mudarme, así que no fue problema.

Tarde unos 30 minutos en acabarlo, me levante antes que todos y se lo di a la profesora que me miro sospechosa.

- ¿Segura que no lo revisara? – pregunto, yo solo le respondí que no con la cabeza y el levanto una ceja.

No mucho después que me senté, Cris y Hayley se levantaron seguidas por otros compañeros del salón. Cuando la campana sonó, unos cuantos gritaron desesperados por no haber terminado.

- El viernes tendré sus resultados, suerte a todos. – dijo la maestra mientras salía del salón con Hayley. Cristy se había adelantado a su clase de Literatura, claro en la que el profesor McCain impartía. El típico maestro joven y guapo por las que todas babean.

Hayley y yo teníamos la misma clase, así que fuimos juntas hasta el aula de idiomas.

Las clases eran un poco mas entretenidas teniendo alguien con quien hablar, así que las primeras cuatro clases se pasaron rápidamente.

Al estar en clase de biología, el timbre para el almuerzo nos salvo así que no tuvimos que contestar la pregunta sobre Darwin que nos había hecho el profesor.

Salí corriendo del salón, con Hayley atrás. Al estar en el pasillo comenzamos a caminar despacio hasta la cafetería. Vimos que Cristy ya estaba formada así que fuimos con ella y nos pusimos atrás.

Compre un sándwich y una coca-cola, fuimos hasta una mesa vacía, mientras comíamos Cristy llamo algunas personas. Obviamente ella las conocía, digo ella conocía la vida entera de toda la escuela. Era como un anuario parlante.

Tres chicos y una chica se acercaron, se sentaron en nuestra mesa. Cristy comenzó a presentarlos mientras yo intentaba quitarle el plástico a mi sándwich.

- Chicas, ellos son compañeros de mi clase de geografía; él es Cameron. -- dijo apuntando al chico más alto, tenía el cabello claro y ojos color azul. Su piel era bronceada como la mayoría de los de aquí, pero tenía un tono más rosado.

– El es Daniel, bueno Taylor… pero le gusta más que lo llamen Daniel. – apunto a otro chico, este tenía cabello oscuro, liso y despeinado, su piel era bronceada y tenia ojos color aceituna, por su cuerpo parecía estar en el equipo de futbol americano. Daniel sonrió cordialmente. – Y el es Jerry – apunto al más delgado de los tres hombres, su cabello era rizado, parecía que se había hecho un permanente y ojos café claro. Su piel era menos bronceada.

– y Por ultimo ella es Caroline, es de intercambio de Francia. – señalo a una chica delgada, de un tono de piel claro, cabello oscuro y rizado, con una sonrisa de millón de dólares.

Me sentí intimidada entre tanta gente, normalmente estaba sentada sola en los almuerzos y ahora estaba rodeada por 6 personas. Regrese a mi labor de intentar desenvolver mi sándwich. Al no poder abrirlo con las manos recurrí a mis dientes.

- ¿Ocupas ayuda con eso? – dijo el chico de cabello rizado, sonreí irónicamente.

- Sí, soy torpe con las manos. – extendí mi brazo con el sándwich, el lo tomo por las esquinas y estiro el plástico. La bolsa se abrió rápidamente y me quise golpear contra la mesa. – Aquí tienes. – me regreso el sándwich sonriente.

- Gracias. – agache la cabeza y comencé a comer.

Cuando deje de sentirme avergonzada levante la cabeza y comencé a platicar.**..**

**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
Its the morning of your very first day  
you say hi to your friends you aint seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybodys way  
its your freshman year and youre gonna be here  
for the next four years in this town  
hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
you know I havent seen you around, before...**


	2. Capitulo dos: Invitaciones

**:D aww capitulo dos! espero que les guste **

**love-ALY**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**abre youtube y pon la ultima parte :)**

**Quote song * .com/watch?v=JaPHv2oZnMI  
**

**Capitulo dos "Invitaciones"**

La semana se paso volando, me acostumbre a casi todo; maestros, compañeros, mi casillero y mala suerte. A todo menos al horrible calor.

El viernes en la mañana, llegue temprano. Después de sacar mis libros del casillero fui hasta mi primera clase; geografía y todas las clases antes del almuerzo se pasaron muy rápidamente.

En el almuerzo, Daniel, Cameron y Jerry hacían reír a todos con bromas y tonterías.

Mientras yo jugaba con mi ensalada sentí la extraña sensación de que alguien me miraba, mire a todas partes, y note que era Jerry al extremo de la mesa. Por un segundo mi mente pensó que sería Rob, que no veía desde el lunes. Le sonreí a Jerry, luego seguí revolviendo mi lechuga.

El timbre sonó estrepitosamente, me levante de la mesa y fui a tirar las sobras en mi bandeja, mientras caminaba sola por el pasillo alguien me alcanzo.

- ¡Hola! – saludo Jerry.

- Eh, Hola… - dije algo inhibida ya que no esperaba que me siguiera.

- ¿Qué clase tienes? – pregunto.

- Matemáticas, luego literatura y estoy libre… - conteste.

- Genial, entonces te veré en literatura… - dijo sonriente mientras se adelantaba.

Seguí caminando, algo sorprendida por lo extraño que era ese chico. Llegue hasta el aula de matemáticas, un poco tarde. Pero por suerte Hayley y Cristy me habían separado un lugar.

Corrí hasta el lugar mientras la profesora me miraba con odio por casi interrumpir su clase, me senté y deje salir un suspiro.

- Tengo sus resultados clase, unos muy buenos… otros no tanto, tan malos que no se que hacen aquí… - comenzó a decir la maestra Carson. – Sin más rodeos, les entregare sus exámenes…

Ella empezó a repartir los exámenes, llamando a los alumnos… pero ni Cris, Hayley, yo y otros pocos compañeros fueron llamados.

- Para esas personas que no llame… - me preocupe de que había tenido un promedio bajo y por eso no los había entregado. – Ustedes no estarán en esta clase, estarán con el profesor Mark y sus compañeros de segundo año, llevaran matemáticas avanzadas, muchas felicidades – cuando la profesora dejo de hablar mire a Hayley que estaba delante de mí, ella se emociono y comenzó a mover las manos.

Las tres celebramos, aun que el lado malo es que sería más difícil, pero el bueno es que estaríamos juntas.

La clase fue interrumpida por la campana, camine con mis dos compañeras hasta la clase de literatura.

Cuando me senté en mi banco, alguien hizo lo mismo atrás.

- Hola de nuevo. – saludo Jerry.

- Hola. –dije girando para verlo.

- Oye, me preguntaba… ¿tienen planes Cristy, Hayley, Caroline y tu para este fin de semana? – pregunto nervioso.

- No creo, bueno al menos no yo… no salgo mucho. – hable más de lo que debía.

- Enserio, ¿porque?

- Intento ocultarme del sol, aun no me acostumbro… - dije riéndome.

- Que mal, quería invitarlas al un torneo de surf en la playa este sábado. – dijo mirando su libro.

- Si puedo llevar un paraguas para ocultarme del sol, suena bien.

- Genial… te llamo para avisarte. – cuando dijo eso, gire hacia el frente para comenzar a poner atención.

Unos quince minutos después, un papel cayó sobre la libreta en la que escribía.

Abrí la nota que decía:

"_Soy un tonto, no te puedo llamar si no tengo tu teléfono… ¿me lo das? – Jerry."_

Me reí en voz baja y anote mi celular en la parte de atrás, doble el papel y se lo lance.

El me sonrió, mientras que Cristy que estaba dos lugares más atrás me miraba sospechosamente molesta.

Después de leer varios poemas de Becker, la clase termino con varias tareas para el fin de semana. Tome mis cosas y Salí inmediatamente.

Cristy me alcanzo mientras yo iba a mi casillero.

- Hey, vi que hablabas con Jerry… - dijo mientras yo acomodaba mis cosas.

- Si, nos invito a un torneo de surf mañana. – le conteste.

- Genial, te veo mañana. – su actitud cambio radicalmente y se fue brincoteando por el pasillo.

Sacudí mi cabeza sin entender, y camine con la mirada perdida, Hayley me llamo desde la puerta principal, acelere el paso y la alcance.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte.

- Daniel me dijo que Jerry te invito al torneo de surf mañana, ¿iras? – pregunto sonriente.

- Si, al parecer Cristy también ira.

- Genial, ¿quieres que pase por ti o algo? - hablo la pelirroja.

- Seria mejor que te llame en la noche, así nos ponemos de acuerdo. – ella asintió con la cabeza y nos despedimos.

Yo ya tenía su número telefónico, desde el martes. Habíamos hecho una especie de conexión extraña. Ella se despidió de mí y salió del edificio, se detuvo de nuevo para hablar con Daniel. Me quede mirándolos unos segundos, pero decidí irme a la camioneta cuando me comence a sentir tonta.

_Todo el camino a casa fui considerando la invitación de Jerry, los pros: es que tendría más vida social, más amigos y me divertiría. Los contras: me quemaría y quedaría roja como camarón, puede que no encaje o me aburra. _

Llegue a mi casa, al estacionar la camioneta note que el auto de mi mamá estaba en la acera. Bien, espero que no note que tome la camioneta y no mi auto.

Baje del vehículo y entre sigilosamente a la casa por la puerta de la cochera, cuando subía las escaleras mi mamá me llamo.

-Hija, ven un momento. – hablo desde la cocina.

Maldije en voz baja y regrese a la cocina, me pare frente a la barra donde ella cocinaba con Maggie.

- ¿Por qué te llevaste ese cacharro a la escuela? – pregunto.

- Estaba más cómoda, temía chocar o algo al auto nuevo. – dije sonando lo mas inocente que pude.

- No es bueno para nuestra reputación aquí, van a pensar que no te podemos dar un buen auto…

Lo que mi mamá no sabía era que no me importaba mi reputación, y mucho menos lo que los demás pensaran de mi.

- Lo siento, pero papá dijo que estaba bien que la usara mientras el no fuera de pesca.

- Mitchell – dijo el nombre de mi papá con un tono molesto. - A veces olvido lo mucho que se parecen, bueno cambiando de tema; ¿Qué tal la escuela?

- Bien, estoy… disfrutando – No estoy segura de que esa fuera la palabra adecuada, ya que sonaba más como un animal. – Me invitaron a un torneo de surf – dije sin tomar mucha importancia.

- Y, ¿tienes traje de baño? – pregunto lo obvio, No. No tenia traje de baño ya que en Nebraska nunca ocupe uno.

- No… - cuando hable sus ojos se iluminaron como los de un niño en una juguetería.

Sabía que había sido mala idea, lo confirme cuando tomo su bolso y me arrastro hasta su auto.

- Vamos a conseguirte ropa de playa. – dijo subiendo a su auto.

Resignada, subí al asiento del copiloto, fui escuchando historias de sus nuevas amigas del club de tenis. Todas me sonaban igual, a mi me resultaba más entretenido escuchar las cirugías de mi padre, o no escuchar nada.

Llegamos al centro comercial, me arrastro por todas las tiendas de moda. Ella elegía conjuntos y luego me lanzaba a los probadores. Claro, para después hacerme salir semi-desnuda. Al final termine comprando varios conjuntos de playa y dos trajes de baño. No me sentía completamente espantosa, aparte mi mamá sonreía al verme usarlo y me hacía sentir como cuando un niño pequeño ve un cachorrito en la tienda de mascotas. No solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntas, ese era otro de los motivos por los que acepte.

Ella salió con cinco bolsas de ropa en cada mano, y yo con dos. El camino de regreso a casa fue más relajado, a excepción de cuando un tipo loco se le cruzo en el camino y comenzó a gritar. Llegamos a casa cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, le agradecí de nuevo y me disculpe para ir a mi habitación.

Acomode las cosas en un sofá frente al ventanal de mi cuarto, por el cual entraban los últimos rayos anaranjados de la puesta de sol.

Me perdí unos segundos en los colores dorados, cuando el agudo sonido de mi celular me despertó de mis lagunas mentales.

Lo saque de mi bolso rápidamente, mire el identificador y conteste.

- ¿Bueno? – pregunte para ver si había alguien en la otra línea.

- ¡Hola! – saludo felizmente Hayley.

- Hayley, ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, solo quería confirmar si irías con nosotras al torneo mañana.

- Si – se noto mi poco ánimo - ¿A qué horas las veo?

- ¿Te parece si paso por ti?, tu casa me queda de camino - me alegro no tener que llegar sola a la playa.

- Claro, si no es molestia – dije apenada.

- Para nada, pasare por ti a las doce, para que estés lista.

- De acuerdo, te veo mañana Hay – dije para despedirme.

- Adiós, hasta mañana – colgó, deje caer el celular en mi cama.

Por unos segundos rogué que mañana fuera un día tranquilo y no causar algún accidente por ahí.

Adelante mis tareas antes de tomar una ducha y acostarme, cada vez que cerraba los ojos me sentía extraña. Mi mente repetía las imágenes del lunes, esta semana había pasado muy rápido. Aun no me sentía adaptada y me pregunte si en verdad llegaría un momento en el que dejaría de sentirme como bicho raro.

Mi mente se canso de darle vueltas al asunto y me dejo "descansar", ya que me termine levantando varias veces por unas tontas pesadillas.

Mi alarma sonó a las nueve de la mañana, en sábado normalmente dormiría hasta más tarde pero hoy tenia cosas que arreglar. De malagana abandone mi cómoda cama, el frio de mi aire acondicionado hizo que la piel se me erizara. Sali de mi habitación y baje a la cocina.

En la barra tomando café vi a mi padre, me sorprendí y lo salude.

- Buenos días, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? – pregunte.

- Los sábados entrare más tarde – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, bajo sus ojos no estaban las moradas ojeras, así que era obvio que había dormido un poco más.

- Eso es excelente, papá… ¿puedo ir hoy a la playa? – pregunte y el alzo las dos cejas sorprendido.

- ¿Con quién?

- Amigos de la escuela, habrá una especie de torneo de surf…

- ¿Habrá Chicos? – dijo con un tono de celo en la voz.

- Si, pero son amigos papá… - no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decirle.

- De acuerdo, ten cuidado y trae tu celular a la mano – salió su parte sobre protectora.

Le di un beso en la mejilla, mientras yo sacaba la leche del refri se despidió de mi. Sabia que no lo vería hasta las diez de la noche, o más tarde.

*** ****.com/watch?v=8DmWL1iT4C8**

Me engullí un cereal acompañado con un jugo de naranja, cuando termine de comer lave mis platos y subí a mi habitación ahora con un mejor humor con el estomago lleno.

Mi reloj en el buro marcaba las 10:15 AM, aun con algo de ocio decidí comenzar a arreglarme para el día en la playa. Me puse uno de los trajes de baño que había comprado ayer, era de dos piezas color negro combinado con un poco de turquesa en los listones. No era exactamente lo que usaría, yo optaría por una camisa de mi papá y unos shorts viejos. Pero mi mamá y su "Si yo hubiera tenido ese cuerpo a tu edad…" me hacían sentir aun peor. Yo me consideraba delgada y sin cuerpo, mientras que ella tenía 40 años y parecía sacada de una revista Vogue; ventaja que mi padre había estudiado para ser cirujano estético antes que su otra especialidad.

Sobre el traje de baño me puse un short de mezclilla con una simple blusa interior negra. Me bañe en bloqueador solear. Mientras mi piel lo absorbía acomode mi despeinado cabello en una cola de caballo de lado, dejando caer mi largo cabello hacia adelante. Busque unas sandalias en las profundidades de mi closet, las únicas que tenia eran negras por suerte.

Metí un montón de cosas en mi bolso de playa; toallas, bloqueador, lentes de sol, mi ipod, celular, cámara de fotos y otras tonterías.

El sonido de un motor, combinado con el chillido de mi celular se mezclaron.

Mire por la gran ventana y vi un mustang, supuse que era de Hayley, conteste el teléfono y le avise que bajaría en unos instantes.

Baje corriendo y me despedí de mi mamá que pasaba por ahí, corrí hasta la puerta.

Despegue las llaves del picaporte y Salí de la casa. Cerré con llave y camine mas tranquila hacia el mustang plateado de Hayley.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto, ella estaba sonriente con unos característicos _Ray-ban aviador_ enmarcando su cara y protegiendo sus ojos del sol.

Subí al auto, tan pronto abroche mi cinturón ella acelero y saludo feliz.

- ¿Lista chica?, vamos a atrapar unas olas – dijo con un tono gracioso, como hippie.

- Lista hermana, estará Groove – intente imitarla, pero con mi intento fallido las dos entramos en un ataque de risa.

El viaje hasta la playa fue de unos 10 minutos o menos, con Hayley era más fácil relajarme.

- Pensé que no usarías traje de baño - dijo.

- Ni yo, idea de mi mamá… si me oculto en el baño todo el día ya sabes el motivo – confesé y ella se comenzó a reír.

Al llegar, ayude a Hayley a bajar un montón de cosas que tria en la cajuela de la camioneta. Desde un paraguas, hasta una canasta con comida.

Daniel y Jerry nos ayudaron cuando comenzamos a tener dificultades con la hielera.

Caminamos los cuanto hasta donde se habían acomodado ellos, ahí estaba Caroline, Cameron y Cristy sentados hablando. De pronto comencé a sentirme nerviosa.

Nos unimos al grupo, acomodando nuestras toallas para sentarnos sobre ellas, los chicos fueron a cambiarse y alistarse para el torneo.

Jerry fue el primer en cambiarse, fue hasta donde estaban los demás competidores con sus tablas. Seguí la mirada perdida de Cristy que me llevaba a él exactamente.

Deje salir una risita y ella me volteo a ver inmediatamente. Actué indiferente, como si no hubiera sido yo la que se había reído.

- Le harás ojo a Jerry, Cris – dijo Caroline, con su buen sentido del humor de siempre.

Cristy la fulmino con la mirada, mientras que Caroline no le tomo importancia alguna.

Todos los demás competidores fueron al área de jueces cuando avisaron que el torneo estaba por comenzar. Nos acercamos para poder apreciar mejor, en verdad yo no sabía mucho de surf, así que no importaba si veía o no. De las dos maneras no entendería lo que pasaba.

El sonido ensordecedor del silbato dio inicio a la competencia, todos los surfistas corrieron rumbo al mar. Subieron a sus tablas y comenzaron a remar sobre ellas hasta llegar a una parte más profunda del mar.

Era fácil reconocer a Jerry, era el único con cabello rizado y el más pálido.

Tomo una gran ola, no se exactamente que hizo pero sus movimientos estaban perfectamente coordinados. Cameron tuvo problemas tomando la ola y Daniel corrió con la misma suerte que Jerry.

El silbato marco el final de la primera ronda, ahora se le daría oportunidad a las mujeres.

Los chicos salieron del mar, todos los recibieron aplaudiendo, mis tres amigos caminaron hasta nosotros. Cameron se tiro en la arena agotado.

- Uf, que olas – dijo Daniel, enterrando su tabla en la arena.

- Increíbles – le contesto Jerry.

Me resultaba difícil de creer, Jerry no parecía el chico que practicaba estos deportes. Claro que para mí nadie debía practicarlos, suerte que nadie de ellos era tan pésimo en los deportes como yo.

Cuando comenzaron a hablar de cosas que en realidad no comprendía, me aleje un poco y me senté en la arena para observar el océano.

- Hola – saludo Jerry que se sentaba a mi lado.

- Buen trabajo – no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir, ya que no entendía ni la mitad de lo que había hecho.

- ¿Te gusta el surf? – pregunto ilusionado, mire unos segundos hacia otra parte intentando formular una respuesta.

- Eh… si… - el sonrió. – Pero no lo entiendo mucho – complete.

No tengo ni la menor idea de porque, pero cuando dije eso su sonrisa creció más.

- Te explicare un poco – respondió a mi duda.

- Seria mejor, así entiendo que haces en la segunda ronda –respondí.

Me explico lo que se hacía desde que entraban al agua, uso términos que no entendí; preferí no preguntarle para no meterme en más problemas. Me dijo los nombres de los trucos que hacían en las olas y las puntuaciones que recibían.

Interrumpió el silbato para anunciar la segunda ronda de los hombres, el se adelanto y yo regrese con el grupo de porristas que apoyaban a los chicos.

La segunda y tercera ronda fueron seguidas. Después de la competencia de las chicas anunciarían los ganadores.

Nos reunimos cerca de los jueces esperando ansiosos, los tres hombres que calificaban se pusieron de pie y uno tomo el micrófono.

- Comenzaremos con las chicas – dijo el juez.

Nombro las cuatro mejores posiciones de las mujeres, todas saltaron y gritaron cuando las mencionaron.

- Ahora los hombres con las cuatro puntuaciones más altas son; Josh Mccgraw en cuarto lugar, Lucas Johnson en tercero, N. Jerry en segundo y Daniel Lautner en primero – los dos últimos gritaron de emoción y pasaron a recoger su premio.

Cris, Caroline y Hayley los fueron a felicitar, yo me quede ahí mismo, no me gusta abrumar a las personas. Más bien no me gustan las personas.

Me reí ante mi último pensamiento, regrese a nuestro lugar con las toallas y sombrillas.

No mucho después todos regresaron, Daniel y Jerry con sus medallas.

Pasamos el resto del día disfrutando de la playa y el mar, sin olvidar que Jerry y Hayley se unieron contra mí y me metieron al mar a la fuerza… pero me divertí.

Al llegar a casa, tome una ducha y me deshice de la molesta arena que tenía en todos lados. Fui a la cama agotada y no más de cinco minutos acostada Morfeo paso a recogerme para llevarme al país de los sueños.

El domingo me levante tarde, después de almorzar me puse a hacer la tarea del lunes que había dejado para el final. Leer cinco capítulos de Química orgánica no resultaba divertido con el cuerpo adolorido. Cuando termine mis que aceres salí con mis padres a cenar y les conté un poco de mi día en la playa.

Se alegraban de que estuviera "encajando" aquí, claro para mí no encajaba para nada, ni en Kansas ni aquí. Pero al menos allá me sentía cómoda.

Mi noche ese día no fue tan placentera, el insomnio apareció ya que había dormido más de lo que necesitaba ayer.

Pasada la media noche pude dormir, después de contar 1056 ovejas.

Las seis horas de sueño fueron interrumpidas por ese familiar chirrido de mi despertador, por suerte ya no salte de la cama. Estire mi brazo y lo apague.

Rodee por toda la cama antes de ponerme de pie y caminar hasta la ducha. Tome un baño a toda velocidad, luego me vestí y peine, disimule un poco mis ojeras para no asustar a nadie en la escuela.

Lave mis dientes y baje, salude a mi mamá que tomaba café en la sala y fui por una manzana. Espere unos minutos para que se fuera y así no tener que escuchar sus quejas sobre el vehículo que usaba.

Termine mi desayuno y me apresure al garaje, subí a la fiel camioneta de pesca de mi padre y la encendí. La estación de country se hizo presente mientras yo manejaba por el vecindario.

Maneje tranquilamente por la carretera despejada, hasta llegar a la vuelta en "u" para entrar al campus de la escuela.

Recorrí varias veces el lugar hasta que encontré un lugar vacio. Acomode la camioneta y la apague, subí ambos vidrios antes de bajar y caminar hasta la gran entrada.

Al sentir el frio del lugar me arrepentí de no haber traído un suéter, afuera estábamos a 30 grados pero adentro del edificio a 15.

Fui a mi casillero y tome mis cosas, estaba a punto de entrar al salón de matemáticas cuando recordé que ya no estaría en ese curso. Busque el salón donde impartían matemáticas a los estudiantes de segundo año. Era un poco tarde, así que abrí la puerta y el profesor ya estaba hablando.

- Que bueno que decide acompañarnos – saludo el maestro que ya me conocía.

Agache mi cabeza y entre al salón, atrás vi a Cris y Hayley pero no había lugar, inspeccione todo el lugar y localicé un lugar vacio al final del salón.

Camine hasta el final del aula, me senté junto a mi compañero de escritorio que estaba agachado buscando algo en su mochila. Lo mire de reojo por curiosidad, el levanto la cabeza y se sorprendió de verme al igual que yo.

Rob puso su libro sobre la mesa, y me miro algo confundido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto.

- Me cambiaron a curso avanzado… - agache mi cabeza.

- No sabia que eras buena en matemáticas – me resulto obvio ya que el no conocía mucho de mi, aparte de que soy pésima en deportes.

- Yo tampoco – me sentía un poco intimidada, después de todo lo que había dicho Cristy de el, probablemente era perfecto y yo una rara que parecía siempre encontrarse con el.

Copie los problemas del pizarrón y me concentre en ellos, cuando yo iba en el penúltimo Rob ya se había levantado a que se los revisaran.

Lo mire regresar a su lugar discretamente, era cierto, era más reservado de lo que me imaginaba. Si yo no me hubiera sentado con él, estaría solo.

Probablemente todos se intimidaban como yo al tenerlo cerca.

El timbre sonó mientras yo garabateaba en la orilla del cuaderno, cuando levante la vista Rob ya no estaba alado, ni en el salón, había desaparecido… de nuevo.

Salí del salón confundida y fui a mi siguiente clase, esa mañana todo lo que mi cabeza pudo pensar era como y porque desaparecía en cuestión de segundos, me causaba curiosidad.

A la hora del almuerzo entre a la cafetería en compañía de Hayley, por el momento era con la única que había podido entablar una conversación decente y profunda.

Después de comprar nuestros almuerzos fuimos a la mesa donde Cris y Caroline nos había separado lugar, estaban con los demás chicos hablando cómodamente.

Hayley se sentó a mi lado, y por un extraño motivo mi estomago no estaba de mi lado, sentía como si estuviera sobre un barco y me mareara. Decidí no tocar mi comida, repose mi cabeza sobre mis brazos mientras escuchaba la conversación de mis amigos.

No escuche mucho, solo algo sobre Daniel presumiendo su premio del torneo, el timbre sonó fuertemente, me levante para regresar a clases y al estar por las puertas de la cafetería todo se tambaleo bajo mis pies, recuerdo que alguien grito cuidado antes de ver todo oscuro.

Abrí uno de mis parpados, la luz fluorescente de la enfermería me cegó un poco, los talle e intente abrir de nuevo, con éxito la segunda vez.

- ¿Como estas querida? – pregunto la enfermera que se acercaba a mi camilla.

Pensé su pregunta, lo único que me dolía era el estomago… pensé que tendría un horrible dolor de cabeza pero no era así.

- Me duele un poco el estomago, pero no me molesta la cabeza…- la enfermera se comenzó a reír yo no entendí la gracia.

- Como te va a doler si el que se golpeo fue Rob cuando caíste sobre el… - mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿había tirado a Rob?, quise que me tragara la tierra, o en este caso la camilla.

- Si, estuvo aquí un rato para ver que te había pasado pero luego tuvo que regresar a clases, no quiso que le diera nada para la cabeza… me extraña que no haya reaccionado si tiene muy buenos reflejos – completo la enfermera, me cuestione lo mismo tampoco pude entenderlo.

Pude regresar a clases, pero no tendría deportes ya que no podía estar corriendo por ahí.

Solo miraría la clase desde las gradas.

Mientras mis compañeros jugaban vóley bol, mis ojos se desviaron a la cancha de alado, donde el equipo de soccer practicaba. El chico con el número dos en la camisa metió un gol, sus compañeros celebraron un poco, pero el no. Se veía realmente concentrado en el juego, ni si quiera me parecía legal que se pudiera ver tan bien sudando y agitado. Al menos yo no me veía bien. El miro en mi dirección, y por menos de un segundo nuestras miradas se encontraron, yo desvié la mía y estoy segura que mi cara se torno roja.

No podía evitarlo, era como si él fuera un objeto de metal y mis ojos un imán que lo seguía por todas partes.

Unos segundos después, fui valiente y mire de nuevo. Aun que la palabra no es valiente, si no que moría de curiosidad. El ya no miraba hacia mi dirección, corría atrás de la pelota para anotar otro gol. También debería ser ilegal tan bueno en los deportes. ¿Era el una clase de paquete "todo en uno"?, podía hacer prácticamente todo, excepto entablar una conversación por más de cinco minutos, su seriedad me estaba volviendo loca, su silencio me estaba volviendo loca también.

La clase de deportes termino y pude irme de la escuela, hui del campus sin despedirme de nadie. Maneje despacio por la carretera hasta mi casa, sabía que no tendría mucho que hacer al llegar, más que tarea y descansar...

**I never know what you're gonna say  
You don't think you're my type but you are  
But you are  
But you are  
But you are you know**

I just don't know how I'm gonna get through  
This thing that I've been feeling for you  
Don't think I know your name but I do  
But I do  
But I do  
You're a surfer babe


	3. Capitulo tres: Silencioso

**Ya sabeeeeen :P hahah espero que les guste, viene el dramaaaaa**

**vayan a youtube y ponen la ultima parte despues del slash "/"**

*** .com/watch?v=aJzU0CmR5hU**

**Capitulo tres "Silencioso"**

Podría decirse que me llamaba la atención lo que no normalmente todos ignorarían. Me intrigaba lo que escondían sus labios. Era extraño, en matemáticas no había conversaciones entre nosotros, no como aquella vez que me tope con el… ¿era normal?

Recuerdo perfectamente que Cristy me dijo lo serio que era, pero a mí no me había parecido silencioso aquel día. En clase de matemáticas lo estudiaba discretamente, en deportes a veces miraba sus prácticas para ver si hablaba con alguien de su equipo.

Nada, era como si sus labios hubieran sido sellados. Cuando intente formar una conversación con él, una oleada de miedo me invadió. Así que regrese mi mirada al libro de matemáticas.

En el almuerzo observaba como estaba sentado entre sus compañeros, pero parecía concentrado en otra cosa. Todos hablaban alrededor de él, pero sus labios nunca se separaron. Alguien se dio cuenta que lo estudiaba ese almuerzo.

- ¿Estás haciendo un informe de Robert o algo así? – dijo Jerry, sacudí mi cabeza y deje de mirar a Robert.

- ¿Qué? – fingí no haber escuchado.

- ¿Qué si estás haciendo un informe de Robert?, nunca lo dejas de mirar… parece que lo estudias – confirmo mirándome seriamente.

- No lo miraba a él, estaba soñando despierta – mentí, Jerry no muy convencido solo levanto sus cejas y miro en otra dirección.

Me sentí avergonzada de que notara que miraba a Rob, me quise asegurar de que él era el único. Cuando el timbre sonó, todos caminamos fuera de la cafetería rumbo a nuestra nueva clase. Alcance a Hayley para preguntarle discretamente mi duda.

- Oye Hayley – grite, ella disminuyo la velocidad, comencé a caminar a su costado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto sonriente.

- Nada, solo quería preguntarte: ¿Has notado algo extraño en mi? – ella analizo un poco la pregunta, sabía que ella era muy observadora.

- No, en realidad no… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Jerry lo menciono, pero solo él lo noto… - respondí.

- Tal vez por que pasa el tiempo suficiente "vigilándote" para notarlo – me impresiono su respuesta.

- Si, tal vez… - caminamos hasta la clase de literatura.

Por suerte las dos disfrutamos de la lectura de esa clase, leyendo poemas de Neruda, lo que estoy segura que nadie disfrutaba era el amor por los ensayos que tenía el profesor.

Nos encargo hacer un ensayo de 10,000 palabras acerca de la vida de Neruda, ni siquiera parecía posible hacer eso. El timbre interrumpió al maestro, todos se levantaron rápidamente, yo acomode mis cosas y Salí tranquilamente.

Mientras caminaba sola por los pasillos, lejos vi a Rob buscando algo en su casillero.

Sin que él me mirara yo me sentí intimidada con solo pasar alado de él, agache la cabeza al pasar cerca de ahí. Todo el silencio de los pasillos vacios pareció profundizarse, pensé que me estaba volviendo loca. El calor había derretido mi cerebro probablemente.

Estoy segura que él no se dio cuenta de mi presencia mientras caminaba hasta clase de biología, a veces odiaba esa clase. Jerry era mi compañero de laboratorio y digamos que nunca deja de hablar, aparte no me había gustado mucho su comentario del almuerzo.

Entre a la clase, el profesor apenas se ponía de pie para dar indicaciones. Corrí hasta mi lugar y me senté rápidamente al lado de Jerry.

Cuando el profesor dijo disección, mi estomago se puso de cabeza. Yo no iba a abrir una rana a la mitad. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que el profesor dijo que si no lo hacíamos reprobaríamos. Fruncí el seño mientras mi compañero celebraba feliz, era el sueño de todo hombre al parecer…

Cuando dejaron a la rana en la mesa, deje que Jerry hiciera todo… el acepto feliz, todo marchaba bien hasta que el profesor noto que mi compañero hacia todo.

- Jerry, muéstrele a su compañera como tomar el bisturí y hagan un corte transversal… - mi mundo se hundió cuando el profesor dijo eso.

Mientras yo seguía razonando lo que el profesor había dicho, Jerry estaba inclinado sobre mi costado, cuando Salí de mi burbuja personal el ya tenía su mano acomodada sobre la mía con el bisturí en ella. Mire hacia atrás de reojo y vi su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ahora no podía sentirme más incómoda, abriendo una rana con un maniático sosteniendo mi mano. Deje mi mano un poco floja para que la suya guiara la mía.

- Y así haces un corte transversal – comento Jerry soltando mi mano, mientras él hablaba yo por inercia mire hacia atrás y me di cuenta que Cristy me fulminaba con la mirada, siempre que estaba a más de un metro de Jerry lo hacía, pero nunca entendí porque.

Por suerte para mí, la clase termino. Me quite los guantes de hule y Salí corriendo del laboratorio.

Mejor aún, era la última clase del día… fui a mi casillero para recoger mis libros.

Salí con ellos en mis manos y fui hasta mi auto que se encontraba al final del estacionamiento.

Abrí mi puerta sin cuidado y golpee al vehículo de alado… que para empeorar las cosas era algo que se parecía a un Ferrari, maldije en voz baja y me fije que auto era.

Un corvette del año negro y ahora tenía una mancha de pintura en el lado derecho color gris…

- Si se puede comprar un corvette, lo puede pintar de nuevo… - dije subiendo a la camioneta. Arranque y la puse en reversa, Salí tan rápido que casi choco… el pequeño vehículo me dejo pasar y acelere para irme de ahí como delincuente.

Esa tarde empezó mi ensayo de 10, 000 palabras, claro que solo escribí dos hojas. El resto del día me la pase soñando despierta sobre la computadora. Escuche las voces de mis padres así que deje mis cosas… más bien mis sueños y baje para la cena.

Mientras comíamos, nadie hablo. Me resulto extraño ya que mi mamá es la persona con más temas de conversación en el planeta. Cuando termine de cenar fui a la cocina y lave mi plato. Me quede ahí esperando que ellos terminaran.

Observe la cocina, nunca me había detenido a apreciarla. Mi papá había cumplido todos los caprichos de mi madre. Era grande y toda la cocineta era de mármol. Las repicas y todo lo demás era de madera color chocolate las paredes de un suave color crema. Desde ahí podías ver el comedor que estaba dividido por un arco… atrás de mí había una ventana, justo enfrente del fregadero.

Mi padre me entrego los platos y me dio un beso en la cabeza…

Gire sin decir nada y los lave, deje salir un suspiro cuando termine y cerré la llave. Subí a mi habitación apagando todos los focos de la planta baja.

Antes de dormir tome una ducha refrescante, me puse una camiseta cualquiera y un pantalón de algodón. Me tire sobre la cama y acomode mi cabeza sobre la almohada.

Abrace un cojín que decoraba la cama y me quede dormida…

El ruido de mi despertador me hizo levantarme, me di cuenta que mis sueños habían sido mudos, como aquellas películas del oeste y de mimos. Me había afectado tanto que ahora mis sueños eran silenciosos. Mi teoría de que mi cerebro se había derretido encajaba perfectamente. Me pare de la cama y fui al closet, me sorprendí al encontrar unos pantalones cortos, aun tenían etiqueta. Supuse que mi mamá había estado comprándome ropa a escondidas, me los puse con una blusa blanca que encontré por ahí.

Me acomode mi cabello que parecía un nido de aves y me lave los dientes.

Baje y no encontré a ninguno de mis padres, así que solo me despedí de Maggie que hacia el aseo.

Esta vez, busque estacionarme lejos de cualquier auto lujoso para prevenir cualquier clase de accidente, esperaba que nadie notara lo que había pasado ayer. Entre al edificio para ocultarme del horrible sol que brillaba afuera, fui hasta mi casillero y después a mi primera clase.

Las clases se pasaron más lento de lo común, en esta clase de situaciones desearía tener un control remoto para acelerar todo. En el almuerzo, las mismas conversaciones se hicieron presentes… mientras vagabundeaba por mi mente Hayley llamo mi atención.

- ¿Me escuchas… hay alguien ahí? – dijo pasando su mano frente a mi rostro, sacudí mi cabeza.

- Si, lo siento estaba distraída – conteste.

- Como siempre – dijo Daniel metiéndose a la conversación, lo asesine con la mirada y después mire a Hayley de nuevo.

- Caroline, Cris y yo planeábamos ir a cenar hoy, ¿Quieres venir? – había olvidado por completo que era viernes.

- Si, por supuesto – acepte la invitación sabiendo que tenía mucha tarea por hacer.

- Excelente, pasamos por ti a las siete…- completo Hayley.

- ¿Por qué ustedes van a cenar sin invitarnos? – se quejo Cameron.

- Porque hablaremos de cosas de mujeres que sus pequeños cerebros no comprenderían – le contesto Caroline, me di cuenta que yo no entendía muchas de esas cosas… esperaba que no fuera porque mi cerebro no comprendiera algo.

Me reír falsamente junto a todos, la risa de mis compañeros llamo la atención de la cafetería, note que al final del lugar en el equipo de soccer, alguien nos miraba, alguien que normalmente ignoraría eso. Solo por unos segundos su mirada nos analizo, si yo no lo analizara a el probablemente como el resto de mis amigos, no lo hubiera notado.

Las ultimas clases se pasaron más rápido ya que me la pase adelantando tareas, no me gustaba dejar cosas para el final entonces, hice unos cuantos ejercicios de matemáticas y unas preguntas de química.

Al terminar las clases, me despedí de todos y fui a mi camioneta que por suerte todos los vehículos se encontraban fuera de peligro.

Maneje sin escuchar la radio, la carretera estaba llena de autos y la gran mayoría eran estudiantes de mi escuela. Espere unos minutos en el trafico hasta que tome una salida que estaba totalmente despejada, acelere para llegar más pronto, solo cinco minutos después estaba guardando la vieja camioneta en la cochera.

Camine tranquilamente con la mochila en el hombro, no tenía mucha hambre ya que solo habían pasado dos horas desde el almuerzo así que subí a mi habitación. Deje mis cosas tranquilamente sobre el escritorio, al no saber que hacer, recordé la salida con mis amigas en la noche, llame a mi madre para pedirle permiso.

Tres timbres después, ella contesto.

- Hola querida – saludo un poco seria, no muy normal en ella.

- Hola mamá, eh… quería saber si podía salir con mis amigas en la noche – dije tímidamente.

- Si, si… sal y diviértete – dijo mas preocupada que entusiasmada.

- De acuerdo, te veo en la noche…- cuando estaba a punto de colgar ella hablo.

- Si, te deje unas cosas nuevas en tu closet, usa algo… - rodee los ojos, sabia que yo no había comprado ese pantalón, colgué el teléfono y decidí meterme a bañar.

Me lave mi cabello con mi champú de frutas tropicales, tenia cierta obsesión con los olores tropicales. Aunque esos lugares no fueran mis favoritos.

Cuando me acabe el agua caliente, cerré las llaves y salí de la ducha. Me envolví en una toalla y fui a husmear mi closet para ver que me había comprado mi madre. Abrí una de las puertas en las que no había buscado en la mañana, al hacerlo note que no tenía más ropa para frio… toda había sido remplazada, mi mamá había llenado mi armario de ropa y estaba acomodada por tamaño y color, arriba las blusas y abajo pantalones. Y donde estaban mis botas de invierno había una colección de zapatos; de tacón alto y bajo, sandalias y bailarinas de todos los colores… y un par de tenis. Mi boca se abrió formando una perfecta "O". Todo era hermoso, pero… estoy segura que no usaría ni la mitad de eso.

Tome los primeros pantalones que vi, terminando siendo de mi agrado. Y una blusa blanca. Elegí unas de las nuevas sandalias y una especie de pañoleta que estaba ahí.

.?yr=2008&mon=06&evt=conrad-eye&pic=

Arregle mi cabello decentemente y busque un bolso para guardar mis cosas, Maggie me grito desde abajo: "Llegaron por ti"

Baje corriendo y me despedí de ella, subí a la parte de atrás de la camioneta con Caroline ya que adelante iba Cristy. Las salude.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunte.

- Vamos a cenar y a perder tiempo por ahí – contesto Hayley acelerando.

Fuimos a un lindo restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, y para mi sorpresa me la pase muy bien.

El resto del fin de semana estuvo muy tranquilo, demasiado para ser verdad…

**I'll seek you out,  
Flay you alive  
One more word and you won't survive  
And I'm not scared of your stolen power  
I see right through you any hour**

I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain


	4. Capitulo cuatro: Sin Adios

**Perdon si este capitulo puede llegar a ser ofensivo, les pido disculpas desde antes. **

_disclaimer: No soy dueña ni propietaria de ninguno de los personajes, marcas, canciones usadas en esta novela, todo es usado con fin de entetener. DA a quien correspondan (: Lo unico que me pertenece es la trama de la historia :D_

**Todo lo demas es mio hahaha:P**

* Pueden escuchar eternity de JB tambien.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo cuatro "Sin Adiós"**

Me resultaba algo difícil aun encajar con mis compañeros, el problema no eran ellos… era yo. Había pasado tanto tiempo acostumbrada a estar "sola" que tener amigos de la nada me resultaba extraño. Después de un mes y medio compartiendo con ellos, era cuestión de tiempo pensaba mi mamá, según. Ese día regresaba de la escuela, algo cansada después de la exigente clase de gimnasia.

Baje de mi auto y camine hasta la puerta, me sorprendió ver el auto de mi padre, normalmente él nunca esta a esta hora.

Entre a la casa, camine por el recibidor y me extraño el silencio tan aterrador que había.

Fui hasta la cocina y vi a mi madre abrazando a mi padre, al principio pensé que era una clase de escena romántica, pero cuando mi madre levanto su rostro note que lloraba, y lo hacía como nunca. Deje caer mi mochila y fui corriendo hasta donde estaban y los abrase, mi padre soltó a mi mamá y me dejo abrazándola.

- ¿Qué pasa papá? – pregunte en un tono bajo, mi papá agacho la cabeza y mi madre comenzó a llorar ruidosamente sobre mi hombro.

- Tu abuelo David…-su voz se fue desvaneciendo hasta hacerse casi inaudible, fruncí el seño intentando entender. – Sufrió un paro cardiaco esta mañana – completo.

Mis brazos cayeron de la espalda de mi madre, me quede completamente helada. Mi abuelo favorito, mi segundo padre… ya no estaba aquí, y no me había despedido de él.

Mis ojos se quedaron en blanco al igual que mis pensamientos, en mi cabeza no cabía la idea de que mi abuelo había partido. Mi corazón se rompió en un millón de pedazos como nunca lo había hecho, sentí un horrible dolor en el pecho.

- ¿A qué horas paso? – pregunte en un tono casi inaudible.

- A las ocho de la mañana… - contesto mi padre.

Me di la media vuelta y camine lejos de ahí, subí las escaleras corriendo y al entrar a mi habitación cerré la puerta con llave...

* **.com/watch?v=I5hjR5_tbfg** (ir a youtube copiar el final)

Me tire sobre la cama, al principio retorciéndome del dolor, era insoportable… jamás me había imaginado algo así. Nunca había pensado que sería no poder verlo, abrazarlo y que me hiciera reír con sus chistes… no era como si estuviera en otra ciudad y pudiera viajar a verlo. No, no podía viajar hacia donde estaba el.

Pase toda la tarde llorando, mirando fotografías y videos viejos que tenia con él. Como si eso fuera a regresarlo. Mi padre llamo a la puerta, me aviso que habría una misa. Me quede un poco más lloriqueando en mi cama para luego bañarme para ir a la misa.

Me vestí toda de negro, ni una pisca de color. Cuando me mire en el espejo me asuste un poco, mi rostro se veía pálido y mis ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

Baje y me encontré con mis padres, al igual que yo usaban ropa negra. Salimos de la casa sin hablar, igual que todo el camino, solo silencio.

Al llegar vi a mis familiares llorando y abrazándose, de nuevo esa horrible sensación de dolor se apodero de mi. Me fui al fondo del lugar donde había un sofá de cuero negro, me refugie ahí, abrase mis rodillas y me sentí libre de llorar de nuevo.

Regresamos a casa después de la media noche, de nuevo solo hubo silencio en el camino y los llantos ahogados de mi madre.

Al llegar baje del auto y no dije nada, fui hasta mi habitación, lave mi rostro varias veces y me puse una pijama. Esperando poder dormir. Me recosté sobre la cama, mi cuerpo estaba cansado pero simplemente no podía dormir… pase toda la noche llorando.

Vi como la oscuridad de mi cuarto era iluminada por un color grisáceo, el despertador sonó. Me levante y lo apague, camine hacia la ventana y vi en el cielo por primera vez desde que había estado aquí, nubes grises cubriendo el cielo. Me quise hundir de nuevo, pero sabía que si me quedaba acostada seria aun peor.

Fui al closet y me vestí sin querer todo lo que escogí era oscuro, me mire en el espejo y seque las lagrimas que seguían brotando de mis ojos.

Baje silenciosamente las escaleras, vi en la cocina a mi padre tomando café, el me sonrió pero yo no pude ni mover los labios. Salí de la casa hasta la camioneta, maneje por la carretera a veces tenía que limpiar mis mejillas porque algunas lagrimas se derramaban.

Me arrastre por el estacionamiento evadiendo las miradas de todos, me abrasé a mi misma al entrar al edificio, para aumentar la tortura recordé que mi primera clase era matemáticas. Camine sin ánimo hasta el aula, era temprano había solo unas pocas personas ahí.

Me senté en mi lugar y me quede como zombi, mi mirada en blanco mientras que mi mente flotaba por ahí.

El salón se lleno, mi compañero llego… pero yo seguía en mi burbuja personal, como si nadie existiera. Escuche a lo lejos instrucciones del maestro, pero su voz era como un murmullo dentro de mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo estaba ahí pero mi mente no.

No estoy segura cuanto tiempo paso, cuando una voz cercana interfirió en mis pensamientos.

- ________, los ejercicios de clase… - dijo el profesor que estaba parado junto a mí, levante la cabeza y no supe que hacer.

Abrí mi boca para decirle que no lo había hecho cuando un brazo pasó frente a mi rostro y me interrumpió.

- Aquí esta – dijo Rob entregando un trabajo, me quede callada mientras el profesor seguía recogiendo los trabajos de la fila de atrás.

- ¿Robert tu trabajo? – pregunto el profesor.

- No lo tengo – le contesto tranquilamente, el profesor levanto una ceja impresionado.

- Bueno Rob, me sorprende… eres el mejor de la clase y nunca faltas con trabajos, por eso lo espero mañana a primera hora en mi escritorio – ordeno el profesor.

Rob asintió con la cabeza mientras el profesor se alejaba, me quede sorprendida unos segundos, el giro y me miro detenidamente.

- Me extraña que no hicieras el trabajo… ¿estás bien? – me pregunto.

- Eh… - dude varios segundos, sabía que era obvio que no estaba bien, era como un libro abierto para todos. Con solo verme sabias que no estaba bien. – Si, es solo… - el timbre me interrumpió.

Esperaba que él se desapareciera volando como siempre, así que me puse a acomodar mis cosas. Cuando levante mi cabeza para irme del salón me di cuenta que él seguía ahí.

Me levante del banco, el hizo lo mismo y camino casi junto a mí.

- ¿Es solo…? – pregunto curioso.

Me detuve y lo mire, sentí como si mi corazón ardiera al intentar pronunciar lo ocurrido, era como si me estuvieran prendiendo fuego, haciendo una operación sin anestesia.

Mis ojos se cristalizaron poco a poco, no lo pude evitar. Rápidamente utilice mi suéter como pañuelo y las limpie.

Los pasillos habían quedado desiertos.

- Mi abuelo… - mi voz se quebró y no pude continuar, tome aire. – El… el ya no está conmigo y me cuesta mucho aceptarlo.

- ¿Por qué viniste a la escuela sintiéndote así?

- El estar sola en mi habitación solo lo haría peor, aunque estar aquí es prácticamente lo mismo, es como estar sola… pero si grito y lloro todos lo notarían – el sentimiento que apareció en sus ojos era difícil de describir, no sé si era lastima o comprensión.

- Entonces no estarías sola – hablo él.

- No, no estaría sola… pero ya no sé si prefiero estarlo, solo no quiero tener que lidiar con un montón de gente sobre mí, sintiendo lastima.

- Nadie te va a tener lastima…

- Tu pareces tenerla – dije algo fría desviando mi mirada.

- Te equivocas, yo te comprendo perfectamente así que no tengo motivo para sentir lástima – contesto, regrese mi mirada a su rostro. Este mostro dolor, me di cuenta que no mentía.

En ese preciso momento me derrumbe, no pude más. Las lagrimas que habían estado esperando salir, lo hicieron sin pedir permiso. Oculte mi rostro con mis manos y me recargue sobre los casilleros, lentamente me fui resbalando hasta quedar sentada en el piso. No me importo si el me veía llorar…

Sentí un brazo alrededor de mi espalda, gire y acomode mi cabeza en su hombro. Recibí el abrazo de compasión que había estado buscando desde ayer. Me sostuvo firmemente cerca de el.

- Lo extraño, ni siquiera pude verlo, ni despedirme – dije ahogadamente.

- Tu abuelo esta en un lugar mejor… aun que cuesta aceptar que no sea donde tu estas, y estoy seguro… que él sabe lo mucho que lo aprecias.

- Ahora estoy sola – hable con la voz quebrada.

- No estás sola, por lo menos no ahora, estoy contigo – sabia que sus palabras eran solo para calmarme, aun sabiendo eso me hicieron sentir mejor, como si en verdad contara con él.

Me quede llorando sobre su hombro, no fue necesario que dijera nada… sentí por unos segundos que contaba con alguien, que comprendía mi dolor… o que al menos era lo suficientemente educado para escucharme y dejarme llenar su camisa de lagrimas.

- ¿Quieres tomar aire? – pregunto en una voz calmada, asentí con la cabeza y el me ayudo a levantarme. Me soltó, camine junto a el tapándome el rostro con las mangas de mi suéter.

Nos sentamos en las escaleras de la entrada principal, abrase mis rodillas y escondí mi rostro. Lo último que quería era asustarlo con mi horrible aspecto.

Comencé a tener respiraciones entre cortadas por tanto llorar, detestaba hacerlo. No me gustaba verme o sentirme débil. Ahora era un blanco fácil para cualquiera.

- Perdón por hacerte pasar por esto, no tienes que estar aquí… si quieres regresar a clases no hay problema – dije con mi cara hundida en mis manos.

El no respondió, aparte de mis manos de mi rostro para ver si no se había ido ya, y yo hablaba sola. Para mi sorpresa el seguía ahí mirándome fijamente, por primera vez su mirada no me intimido.

- Enserio no te tienes que molestar – hable de nuevo.

- ¿En verdad quieres estar sola? – dijo sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Analicé su pregunta, ¿en verdad prefería estar sola? O humillarme frente a alguien quejándome y lloriqueando. Lo mire a los ojos unos segundos y me dieron la respuesta.

- No…

Después de eso los dos guardamos silencio por un largo tiempo, de vez en cuando lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos y se derramaban por mis mejillas. El guardia de la escuela se acerco a preguntar porque no estábamos en clase. Cuando me vio el rostro solo me miro con pena y se fue.

- Quisiera saber por cuánto tiempo tendré que sentirme así… - hable al aire.

- Nunca se va – contesto, lo mire. El veía al frente. – El sentimiento, nunca se va – completo mirándome.

Me intrigo saber cómo lo sabía, ¿a quién había perdido?

- Por desgracia no somos inmortales, a todos nos llega un momento, queramos o no… es algo que cuesta entender –dijo seriamente. – Mi abuelo murió en la guerra… y mi madre de cáncer pulmonar… - completo agachando la cabeza, me di cuenta que yo tenia pocos motivos para sentirme mal.

- Lo siento – le di mi pésame, me encogí de hombros. Me sentí como una basura.

- No te preocupes – dijo algo seco, como si no le gustara escuchar eso.

- Enserio, es costumbre mía arruinarle el día a las personas, lo siento… - me disculpe de nuevo.

- No me arruinaste el día, en absoluto… no tienes de que disculparte – cuando dijo eso sentí un alivio, una sonrisa sincera apareció en mis labios por unos instantes. – Me alegra verte sonreír – completo.

Otro silencio apareció, no fue incomodo ni nada por el estilo.

- ¿Tu abuelo estuvo en la guerra? – no pude evitar la curiosidad.

- Si, murió durante un combate en la guerra de Vietnam una bala perdida perforo su pulmón y no lo pudieron salvar. Mi abuela era enfermera en la guerra… murió sirviendo a su país. Después de eso mi abuela regreso al reino unido con mi papá – comento.

- ¿Eres del reino unido…? – eso podría explicar mucho.

- Mis padres lo son, luego se mudaron a Inglaterra y ahí nací yo y mis hermanas – con eso explico su acento y aspecto diferente a todos los de la escuela.

- Tu abuelo es un héroe – le dije, una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en su rostro.

- Para mí lo es, gracias por decir eso – asentí con la cabeza.

- Nunca has querido retroceder el tiempo – comente espontáneamente.

- No estoy seguro ¿para que? – pregunto.

- Me gustaría regresar y poder decirle a mi abuelo lo mucho que lo quiero, era de las únicas personas con las que me sentía cómoda y no se lo dije – remordí mi conciencia de nuevo.

- No deberías, si no lo hiciste es por una razón, así debían ser las cosas – comento.

De pronto gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre nosotros, ninguno de los dos se movió, me quede mirando hacia el frente. Agache mi cabeza.

- Suena más sencillo de lo que es – dije mientras mis lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia que me había dejado empapada.

- Se que es duro, llorar sirve para desahogarte, pero no lo traerá de regreso – me dolió, pero era verdad y tenia que aceptarlo.

- Aprenderé a vivir con el agudo dolor en mi corazón, o dejare que me consuma… - llego un momento que deje de pensar lo que decía.

Recargue mi cabeza sobre mis brazos que reposaban en mis piernas, el me abrazo de nuevo, me imagine que daba mucha pena.

- Odio que me vean llorar – comente algo enojada.

- No me gusta verte llorar – hablo con un tono tranquilo.

- Probablemente debes pensar que soy una rara deprimida – me queje de nuevo.

- No, en realidad pienso que eres alguien que amaba a su abuelo y le duele perderlo – me sorprendió su respuesta, levante mi rostro y lo mire.

Cuando mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos, el dolor en mi pecho desapareció, sentí una paz repentina.

- Gracias – dije con mi mirada fija en la suya.

- No hay de que…

El último timbre del día sonó, había pasado casi toda la mañana hablando con él y poco a poco me hizo sentir mejor.

- Tengo práctica de soccer – dijo calmadamente, espere que se pusiera de pie y se fuera, pero no lo hizo. - ¿Necesitas que te lleve a tu casa? – pregunto.

- Gracias, pero vengo en mi propio auto – conteste decidida.

- ¿Segura que puedes manejar? – hablo como mi padre lo hace al estar preocupado.

- Espero… - dije con pocas esperanzas. – Te veo mañana en clase – dije poniéndome de pie y caminando hasta mi camioneta. Me sentí algo incomoda teniendo que despedirme, ya era mucho para mí haberlo hecho pasar toda la mañana escuchando mi vida deprimente, poco para empeorarlo.

Maneje en silencio, al pasar por la entrada vi que seguía sentado ahí, asentí con la cabeza, ahora me sorprendía que no desapareciera.

Ese día fue aun más difícil de lo qué esperaba, fuimos al funeral de mi abuelo, llore aun sabiendo que el odiaba verme hacerlo. Lo vi por última vez, recordando que estaría en un lugar mejor aunque no estuviera a mi lado.

Esa noche también dormí poco, pero en la mañana me levante sin quejarme. Como el día anterior sabia que quedarme aquí solo me haría sentir peor.

Al bajar solo me encontré con mi mamá, busque las llaves de la camioneta pero no las encontré.

- Tu papá se fue de pesca – dijo mi mamá, fruncí el seño. Sabía que se iba de pesca para relajarse, no me enojaría con el por eso.

Di un suspiro de frustración y tome las llaves de mi auto, salí resignada y subí al extravagante vehículo. Era más cómodo ya que este contaba con aire acondicionado y otros lujos que la camioneta no. Encendí el motor y busque una estación de radio buena, espere unos segundos a que la puerta se abriera y acelere suavemente.

Rece para que no le pasara nada al auto y después para que no me pasara nada a mi, me sorprendió que llegue más rápido a la escuela, obviamente la vieja camioneta no llegaba a los 85 kilómetros por hora mientras que este pasaba los 120, pero no era legal manejar a esa velocidad.

Encontré un lugar cercano a la puerta, me baje resignada a la tortura del día. Las primeras clases las use para pedir apuntes de lo que me había perdido ayer, después de sociales trote hasta la clase de matemáticas a la cual iba tarde.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la suerte estaba de mi lado, ya que antes de entrar al salón vi a la maestra hablando con el director en la esquina. Entre al salón antes de que se me acabara la racha de suerte y fui a mi lugar.

Acomode mis cosas y luego apoye mi codo sobre la mesa, puse mi mejilla sobre ella para recuperar el aliento. Al abrir los ojos vi a mi compañero.

- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo sin saludar.

- Mejor, creo… - aun no estaba segura de aquello.

- Eso parece, me alegro – hablo con tranquilidad, sus palabras parecían relajarme, agache mi cabeza algo apenada. – Tienes mejor aspecto, ¿comiste algo esta mañana? – pregunto preocupado.

- No, y mi dinero del almuerzo estaba en la "buena Josey" que mi papá se llevo esta mañana– dije recordándolo.

- ¿Buena Josey? – levanto una de sus cejas al no comprender, note que había usado el apodo de la camioneta.

- Es la camioneta de pesca de mi papá, la nombro así por mi mamá… y ella odia a esa "chatarra" - explique.

La maestra entro y me regaño por estar hablando, fruncí el ceño y Rob se comenzó a reír. Le explique en murmullo mientras hacíamos los problemas de la clase. Normalmente esta materia se me hacia eterna, más porque era antes del almuerzo.

El timbre sonó, acomode mis libros tranquilamente y al girar para caminar vi que Rob seguía ahí, no podía acostumbrarme a que no desapareciera.

Camino junto a mi hasta la cafetería, yo iba directamente a una mesa cuando.

- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo deteniéndose.

- A sentarme – conteste pensando que era obvio, el rodo los ojos.

- No desayunaste y dejaste tu dinero en tu camioneta…

- Si, lo sé

- Por eso te voy a comprar el almuerzo, que tal si te desmayas como el otro día – cuando dijo eso sentí mi cara volverse roja. Fui prácticamente arrastrada a la fila del almuerzo, Rob compro una ensalada y un sándwich con agua y un refresco. Lo seguí mientras llevaba las dos bandejas hasta una mesa vacía.

Acomodo mi bandeja antes de rodear la mesa, me senté frente a ella y el hizo lo mismo justo delante de mí con su sándwich y botella de agua.

- No puedo creer que te deje convencerme para comprarme el almuerzo – hable mientras él se reía.

- Eres fácil de convencer, solo te tuve que llevar a la fila – contesto, yo lo mire incrédula antes de comenzar a reírme.

- Es solo porque estoy sensible y tengo hambre – el rodo los ojos ante mi comentario.

- ¿No dañaste nada ayer manejando de regreso?

- No, ¿tan mala conductora parezco? - pregunte indignada, el se quedo un momento en silencio como si pensara la respuesta.

- Si conduces como juegas vóley bol…

- Esas dos cosas no se pueden comparar – hable "dolida" – que sea mala en los deportes no significa que lo sea manejando aparte, conducir no es un deporte… ¿o sí? – En realidad no tenía idea si lo era.

- No, no lo es.

- Entonces, mientras te mantengas a dos metros de distancia cuando manejo estarás seguro – acepte.

Me sentí un poco más cómoda hablando con él, ya que acostumbraba sentirme intimidada a su alrededor.

- Aja, ¿solo dos metros? – bromeo de nuevo, lo fulmine con la mirada y se quedo callado un momento. - No eres la única que me quiere matar con la mirada – su comentario me confundió, mire hacia atrás despistadamente y vi a Jerry mirando hacia acá, y a Cristy mirando a Jerry. Algo en esa ecuación no estaba bien y era: Jerry mirando hacia acá.

El timbre sonó, me levante de la mesa y fui a tirar lo que había en mi charola, hice un gesto con la mano para despedirme de Rob. Al caminar sola por los pasillos la felicidad se fue desvaneciendo, aun más al entrar al aula donde todos me miraban fijamente. Camine intimidada hasta mi lugar, lo único que hice fue poner atención a la clase.

Por lo menos me mantuve despierta haciendo balanceos de ecuaciones. Cuando el timbre sonó, me levante y le entregue al maestro mi trabajo. Salí del aula y deje salir un suspiro, me arrastre a mi siguiente clase mientras Caroline, Cris y Hayley me llenaban de preguntas, solo dos segundos después se les unió Jerry. Me detuve en seco y los mire a los cuatro que dejaron de hablar enseguida.

- Chicos, ¡basta!... dejen de ser paranoicos – dije antes de girar y seguir caminando hasta mi próxima clase.

En la cual casi me quedo dormida, solo por que el profesor me puso a leer una reseña en voz alta, si no como el resto de la clase me hubiera dormido. Antes de que encargara otro de sus ensayos de 10, 000 palabras el timbre nos salvo y todo el salón salió.

Fui a mi casillero a sacar mis cosas, la suerte de nuevo no estaba de mi lado. La puerta de metal se atoro. La golpee con mi libro de literatura tres veces hasta que se abrió pero la parte del candado donde se pone la combinación salió volando.

Vi que llego hasta la cabeza de Jerry, me mordí el labio rezando para que no la sintiera por su voluminoso cabello. El giro su cabeza en mi dirección y se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido. Maldije en mi mente cuando lo vi acercarse a mí.

- Creo que es tuyo – dijo entregándome la pieza con números negra.

- Sí, bueno… de mi casillero – comencé a sacar todo de el, ya que ahora no cerraba y no podía dejar nada de valor ahí.

Cuando necesite de mas brazos, Jerry seguía a mi lado y me ayudo. Me acompaño hasta la entrada de la escuela, frente a mi paso ese llamativo auto negro, el corvette que había golpeado accidentalmente. El conductor bajo el vidrio polarizado…. dejando ver a Rob.

Sentí que mis ojos estuvieron a punto de salir de sus orbitas, no estoy segura si él me miro o no.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Jerry.

- Algo parecido, gracias por la ayuda – muy difícilmente pude con todas las cosas, pero me negaba a que me ayudara a llevarlas hasta el auto.

Cuando termine de acomodar todo en el asiento trasero, subí al del piloto. Puse la llave en el switch y la gire. El motor se encendió y el auto vibro unos segundos. Salí con cuidado de mi lugar y maneje tranquilamente por la carretera. La fría brisa del aire acondicionado era mejor que el de las ventanas.

Esa familiar visión borrosa apareció y un frio liquido se derramo por mis mejillas, me sentí sola, claro manejando sola por la carretera quien no se sentiría así. Me di cuenta que al perder a mi abuelo, que era una de las pocas personas que lograban hacerme sonreír, entendía y nunca me juzgaba. No estaba segura de encontrar alguien igual o por lo menos parecido.

Llegue a casa, no había rastro de mi madre o de mi papá… si me sentía sola en el auto, ahora era peor. Subí a mi habitación y deje mi mochila sobre el escritorio, por unos minutos observe la gran habitación, probablemente me sentiría sola en cualquier parte de la casa, si tan solo en mi habitación podía dar una fiesta para más de cincuenta personas.

Me deje caer en la cama, sabía que el colchón era esponjado, suave y cómodo pero lo sentía como una gran y fría piedra. Pero aun así a mi loco organismo no le importo y me dejo dormir por el resto del día y la noche...

**I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while**

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know..


	5. Capitulo Cinco: Almuerzo

**(: espero que les guste!!**

**si pueden dejar más reviews me ayudarian mucho pero bueno **

**en los links solo copienlo peguenlo en una otra pestaña y QUITENLE EL ESPACIO!**

**disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes, marcas, canciones, etc me pertenece. :P I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Solo la trama:D**

**ALYY**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**tinyurl .com/alyandajlikewhoa (quitenle el espacio)**

**Capitulo cinco "Almuerzo"**

El espantoso chirrido de mi despertador me hizo salir de mi sueño; el cual era más una especie de recuerdo de mi abuelo, por lo menos me desperté con una media sonrisa que se borro al recordar que no lo vería.

Rodee por la cama y luego me puse de pie para ir al baño, una ducha no se escuchaba nada mal. Me metí en el agua tibia y aunque solo fuera por unos segundos me relaje.

Recordé que tenía clases así que me apresure, salí de la ducha enrollada en una toalla, busque algo que usar que no incluyera el color negro. Una camisa de algodón que parecía ser de mi padre y unos de los pantalones nuevos que mi madre había dejado en mi guardarropa. Cepille mi cabello frente al espejo, por unos segundos me quede mirando mi reflejo, simplemente no parecía yo. Es como si no supiera quien soy, quien fui o quien seré.

**tinyurl. com/o49nz2 (espacio pple)**

Me rendí al no encontrarme reflejada en el pedazo de vidrio y mercurio, fui por mi mochila que seguía sobre el escritorio y baje a la cocina. Al no ver a nadie más que a Maggie decidí apresurarme más, tome una barra de granola de la alacena antes de salir al garaje y subir a mi auto. Quien sabe hasta cuando mi padre me regrese la camioneta, espero no comenzar a sentirme muy cómoda en este auto. Maneje entre el trafico, intente no frustrarme ante las incompetencias que cometían los conductores. Me alegre al tomar la salida hacia la carretera y librarme del molesto transito lento y poder conducir a una mayor velocidad. Cuando vi que estaba cerca me acerque a la orilla y disminuí la velocidad para girar y esperar en la fila de estudiantes que entraban al estacionamiento.

Después de encontrar un lugar baje del auto con mi mochila en el hombro, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada sentí las miradas de mis compañeros. Probablemente sorprendidos ante el nuevo vehículo en el que llegaba ya que ayer había llegado tarde como para que lo notaran. Las evadí hasta que entre al edificio, fui hasta la oficina para hablar sobre mi mala suerte con mi casillero.

Me asignaron uno nuevo, Salí de la oficina para buscarlo con la nueva combinación en un papel. Encontré el 720, puse la combinación y se abrió sin problemas. Comencé a acomodar mis cosas y escuche como abrían el de junto. Termine de acomodar mis libros y pegue mi horario en la puerta antes de cerrarla al mismo tiempo que el de alado.

- ¿Nuevo casillero? – saludo sonriente Jerry, asentí con la cabeza.

- Si, antes de que le sacara un ojo a alguien – hable mientras comenzaba a caminar con él a un lado.

- O a mi, oye… ayer estabas extraña, ¿está todo bien?

- Eh… si, estoy bien, no te preocupes – conteste lo más convincente posible.

- Ayer no te sentaste con nosotros en el almuerzo – afirmo, pero supe que atrás de eso se preguntaba el por qué.

- Si, Rob me invito el almuerzo y me senté con el – conteste.

- Cristy había dicho que el no se separaba del equipo, curioso que ahora te invite el almuerzo – estuve segura de detectar un tono de celo en su voz, decidí que era hora de alejarme de ahí.

- Tampoco se porque, tengo clase Jerry… te veo después – Salí corriendo dejándolo solo en el pasillo, llegue hasta el aula de química. Hice la tarea mientras el profesor explicaba el tema, ya tendría tiempo luego de ver de qué se trataba. El timbre sonó y entregue el trabajo al profesor. Fui a mis siguientes dos clases, y gracias a mi larga siesta de ayer no había hecho ninguna de las tareas. Así que no puse mucha atención ya que las hacía.

El timbre del almuerzo sonó recordándome lo hambrienta que estaba, Salí del salón de literatura y camine hasta la cafetería. Justo cuando me acercaba a la fila me tope con mi compañero de matemáticas. Antes de que lo saludara el sonrio acercándose a mi.

- Hola Rob – puse un poco de buen animo en la oración, me forme en la larga fila del almuerzo.

- Hola – dijo poniéndose a mi costado.

- ¿No vas a comer nada? – me extraño ya que siempre lo veía comer algo.

- No, olvide mi billetera en mi mochila y no quiero regresar por ella – contesto.

- Te debo un almuerzo – cuando dije eso el cambio de tema espontáneamente.

- y ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… supongo – conteste insegura, tome mi almuerzo y camine con el aun a mi lado. Sin siquiera planearlo termine al final de la mesa en la que estaban sentados mis amigos, con Rob frente a mí.

- No puedes suponer estar bien

- No sé cuál es mi estado, entonces lo supongo, no me siento mal todo el tiempo – estaba a punto de admitir que solo me sentía "bien" cuando hablaba con el.

- Es cuestión de tiempo, tranquila – como su voz fuera un calmante, instantáneamente me relaje.

- Insisto, ayer me compraste el almuerzo déjame comprártelo hoy – mencione mientras el actuaba distraído.

- No me gustan los almuerzos… prefiero una cena – dijo sonriendo.

- Entonces te debo una cena – le conteste con un tono de duda en la voz.

- Ya que no me gustan los almuerzos e insistes – sus dientes blancos centellaron al sonreír cuando termino la oración. - ¿Te parece mañana?

- ¿No se supone que yo te estoy invitando? – pregunte.

- Cierto, tu di cuando…

- Mañana estaría bastante bien… ¿a las 8? – conteste sonriendo

- Mañana a las ocho, pero no dejare que pases por mi… así que…

- Te escribiré mi dirección – complete.

No sé cómo pero logre escribir mi dirección en un pedacito de servilleta y trate de que no se notara tanto como me temblaban las manos.

- Esta bien… aquí esta- dije con una tímida sonrisa

- Te veo a las 8 – contesto el dejando ver sus dientes que cegaban a cualquiera

Mi día, sin contar eso fue igual que los demás completa y aburridamente normal, no había hecho mi tarea de matemáticas, todos me bombardearon con preguntas sobre Rob y yo pero, como siempre, las esquive. Cuando toco el timbre salí del campus casi corriendo antes de que llegara Cristy o Hayley a preguntar algo.

Llegue a mi casa y vi la nota de mi mama donde me decía que estaría en el club de Tenis y papa en la oficina, genial, estaba sola… otra vez. Y sin Robert a mi lado…bueno, al menos no por ahora.

:D Gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y dejar un review!


	6. Capitulo seis: ¿Cita?

**Perdonen la tardanza, esperaba a tener unos cuantos reviews mas! **

**muchas gracias, aunque no sean los 50 diarios a los que estaba acostumbrada, cada uno significa mucho para mi, por que se que hay gente leyendo mi historia, sean 3 o sean 40 lo que importa es que les guste :D asi que muchas gracias, les parece si les contesto sus reviews abajo del capitulo? :D **

**Gracias por la espera!**

**disclaimer: No soy dueña de los personajes, marcas, canciones que aparecen en esta historia, los derechos van a sus autores :P La trama es lo unico que me pertenece **

**tutututu, espero que les gusteee a mi me encanta este capitulo y tuve muuuuuchos problemas escogiendo la cancion, me tentaba poner una de McFly pero no quedaba asi que Aly and Aj se llevo el cap!!**

**LOVEUUUUUUUUUUUU**

(BUSQUEN AL FINAL DEL CAP UN MENSAJE PARA QUIEN ME DEJO UN REVIEW!!)

**ALY **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Quote song: . com/watch?v=RL9KLMN417M**

**Capitulo seis ¿cita?**

5:38_, tic,toc, tic,toc_ 5.39, _tic, toc, tic, toc_… No importara cuantas veces viera el reloj, ¿siempre serian las 5:39? Pero es que deseaba más que nada que ya fueran las 8 para ver al joven ingles llegando a mi casa en su corvette negro.

A las 6 en punto y después de haber volteado 27 veces al reloj comencé a arreglarme, quería algo mejor de lo que me llevaba a la preparatoria pero no tan serio como si fuera formal… quise negarlo un rato pero decidí que era hora de usar la ropa que mi mamá me había comprado.

Todo eran pantalones, blusas y tops que yo nunca usaría, pero si no quería la ropa de la escuela y la misma blusa negra de siempre, tendría que hacerlo y después de tanto buscar entre ropa completamente californiana encontré unos lindos entubados sin bolsas, una blusa amarilla estilo hippie con rallas, sin olvidar unas lindas sandalias y después de maquillarme un poco y plancharme el pelo. Ya estando lista decidí bajar a esperarlo y ver televisión en la sala.

**http://tinyurl. com/pltk9w (quitenle el espacio)**

El timbre sonó y en 5 segundos estaba atendiendo la puerta con la mayor de las sonrisas y mi ilusión al 100% .

- ¡Hola! ¿Quieres comprar una caja de galletas­­? – una niña con uniforme de scout y dos coletas me preguntaba sonriendo.

- Ehh… no – cerré la puerta completamente decepcionada.

_Ding dong_… de nuevo la puerta, de nuevo yo con mis esperanzas.

-¿Porque no? – pregunto la niña cuando abrí la puerta.

- Porque no quiero galletas niña – conteste cada vez más desesperada mientras cerraba la puerta.

_Ding dong… _

-¡Niña por tercera vez no quiero las galletas! – grite, pero no vi a la niña y cerré la boca inmediatamente.

- ¿Cuales galletas? alto… ¿niña? Oye ¡así no nos llevamos! - dijo Rob algo curioso pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Más apenada que nunca en mi vida trate de recordar como hablar y explicarle a Rob el porqué de las galletas y mas el porqué le había dicho niña.

- Emmmm… he he… es que una niña llego a vender galletas y pues creí que eras tu.

- ¿Me viste coletas o falda? – pregunto Rob con una expresión irónica

- Pueeeees… – Bromee – ¡hahahaha no te creas! Ya vámonos se hace tarde - complete saliendo de la casa.

Ya arriba del corvette y con el cabello alborotado gracias a ir manejando a 160 en pleno Main Street con Robert llegamos al restaurante favorito de mi amigo y bajamos del carro.

- Llegamos – dijo con la mejor de las actitudes y entusiasmo como el de las porristas de la preparatoria.

- ¿Sushi? - pregunte al ver el letrero del lugar, tratando de disimular mi odio por el sushi.

- Si, Porque te gusta el sushi… ¿verdad?

Solo sonreí, y eso le basto para darse cuenta que en realidad detestaba el pescado crudo envuelto en algas con arroz frio.

- ¡Demonios! – susurro Robert pero su voz aun se podía escuchar.

- No te preocupes, entremos – dije tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

- No, ni siquiera te gusta el sushi… no comerías nada – dijo aun cabizbajo.

- ¡Esta bien, esta bien! Estoy a dieta – mentí y saque la lengua para que viera que estaba jugando y era una simple bromita.

- Ajá si, ¡tu en dieta _______­­­­­___!, vamos – dijo Robert tomando me la mano y corriendo hacia el corvette – Tengo una idea.

Otra vez, a 160 y mi pelo como el de Cruella Devil… solo que no lo tenía blanco y negro, llegamos a Rodeo Drive, que en una persona normal haría 25 minutos Robert llego en 10…

_Debería conseguirme un seguro de vida_ – pensé al ver el velocímetro.

Bajamos del auto y entramos al restaurante.

- ¡Hola! ¿Puedo tomar su orden? – dijo la cajera que estaba frente a nosotros.

-¿McDonald's? – pregunte.

- ¿Este si te gusta verdad? – contesto Rob con cierto nerviosismo.

- ¡Claro!, pero… ¿McDonald's? – repetí haciendo un gran énfasis en McDonald's.

- Emmm… ¡si! – dijo mi amigo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Puedo tomar su orden? – nos repitió la cajera.

- Si, dos hamburguesas con papás y refresco – dijo sacando su billetera.

- Rob, se suponía que yo te invitaba la cena… o el almuerzo… lo que sea – dije confundida.

- El almuerzo, pero no voy a dejar que pagues, ¿Qué pensaría la gente de aquí? – cuando dije eso mire a hacia los lados; ¿Qué podían pensar un montón de niños y padres?

- Pero invitaba yo – repetí.

- Si ya lo sé, otro día pagas tu – dijo con un tono despreocupado, supe que no lo decía enserio.

Después de pedir nuestras hamburguesas y con el refresco en la mano buscamos una mesa en el restaurante repleto de gente y niños que corrían en calcetines frente a nosotros, el hambre apoderaba así que no perdimos mucho tiempo antes de empezar a comer.

- ¿Johanna? – pregunto Rob.

-¿Si?

- ¿Y la dieta? – pregunto.

- ¡Cállate! – 5 segundos después le arroje una de mis papas justo a la cabeza.

El no perdió el tiempo y empezó a hacer lo mismo que yo después de habernos acabado la cajita llego el gerente a regañarnos.

- Pareces niño chiquito Rob -

El solo levanto una ceja y yo le conteste aventándole otra papita a la cabeza.

Mientras él estaba muy concentrado en su hamburguesa, comencé a pensar en donde había quedado el Rob callado, alejado y serio de la clase de matemáticas con quien había tropezado el primer día y a quien había tumbado al desmayarme… cuando recordé eso me sonroje y trate de bloquear ese recuerdo de mi mente.

- ¿Porque siempre desapareces? – le pregunte repentinamente

- ¿Eh? – dijo Rob con un montón de papitas en su boca que apenas podía hablar. – ¡ah! No desaparezco… que tu seas muy distraída es distinto – contesto.

- Entonces, porque cuando volteo nunca estas…

-Es que soy un vampiro – contesto sacándome la lengua.

- ¡Robert, Es enserio! – y trate de tomar una actitud más seria

-No, yo no desaparezco, _cofcof-distraida-cofcof _– dijo el sonriendo para luego cambiar de tema muy repentinamente – ¡Ha! Veo que tu mejor amigo no te puede dejar sola ni un momento – me comento mirando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Que mejor amigo? – voltee, _ese muchachito está empezando a fastidiarme-_ pensé

- ¡Hola Rob, Hola Jo! – dijo Jerry con la mas falsa de las sonrisas. – ¡Que sorpresa!

-Seguro – contesto Rob con un susurro que solo yo alcance a escuchar y que conteste con una sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí verdad? No tiene nada de malo… ¿o si? – pregunto

_Como si no conocieras la respuesta – _pensé.

- Pues de hecho sí, ya nos íbamos, vamos al cine – dijo Rob sin dejar que Jerry contestara.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunte yo con toda la inocencia del mundo.

- Sí, ¡rápido se nos hace tarde! – contesto Rob rápidamente, mientras yo tarde un rato para captar que tenía que seguirle el juego

- ¡Lo siento, Adiós Jerry! – salimos del lugar, no corriendo pero si caminando muy rápido.

– ¡Se lo creyó todo! – dije yo.

- ¿Creerse qué? – contesto Rob tratando de imitar mi inocencia

-¡Lo del cine!

- Pero si vamos al cine… tenía planeado eso para después de la cena – dijo Robert mostrándome su sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental

Caminamos hasta al extravagante auto de Rob, el cual yo no manejaría nunca, apenas quería manejar un "modesto" BMW. En mi vida pensé subirme a un auto que era pariente del Ferrari. El fue lo suficientemente cortes para abrirme la puerta, en la cual aun estaba el horrible rayón gris que ocasiono mi camioneta.

- No eh podido mandar a arreglar ese golpe, sigo investigando quien lo hizo – dijo cuando estábamos arriba del auto y él lo encendía.

- Ha… si, me pregunto quién lo habrá hecho – intente parecer despistada, sospecho unos segundos y decidí que debía cambiar el tema. - ¿Qué película veremos?

- La que quieras ver – dijo sin quitar la vista del camino, me hundí en mi asiento atemorizada por la velocidad mientras mi cabello que me había costado horas de trabajo peinar se despeinaba de nuevo.

El sonido de la radio fue lo único que se escucho después de eso, hasta llegar al cine. Ambos bajamos al mismo tiempo y caminamos hacia la taquilla.

- Elige la que quieras – ofreció Rob mientras los dos observábamos la cartelera.

- En verdad tengo un pésimo gusto para escoger películas – acepte avergonzada, Rob se acerco a la taquilla.

- Deme dos boletos para alguna función que tenga más pronto – le dijo a la taquillera que lo miraba embobadamente pero también extrañada debido a la petición.

- La función más temprano que tengo empieza en 10 minutos… - le contesto.

- Esa está bien – escuche decirle aun que ni siquiera sabía que película era.

Ella le cobro y entrego los dos boletos, Rob regreso a donde estaba yo.

- Listo, vamos antes de que no queden buenos lugares – pasamos entre la gente que miraba la cartelera y entramos al cine. Buscamos nuestra sala, que por un extraño motivo estaba casi vacía, la película aun no empezaba y había música de ambientación de fondo.

Nos sentamos en el centro del lugar, solo había un pequeño grupo de amigos y una o dos parejas.

-Y te preocupabas por que no hubiera lugares… - bromee, el soltó una risita antes de contestarme.

- No creo que este tan mala… espero que no – dijo el justo antes de que las luces se apagaran y los anuncios comenzaran.

Promociones y otras cosas que te hacen querer ir por unas palomitas gigantes pasaron y comenzó la película, cinco minutos después de que había comenzado me di cuenta de por qué había tan poca gente, era una sangrienta película de terror.

- ¿Rob intentas dejarme traumada? – le susurre.

- ¿Te quieres ir? – dijo sin mirarme, poniéndole atención de una manera entretenida a la película. Se estaba divirtiendo, por extraño que eso parezca y no quería ser la típica amargada aguafiestas.

- No, estoy bien – conteste insegura.

- ¿Segura? – me volteo a ver consternado, se dio cuenta de mi inseguridad.

- Si, claro un poco de acción no afecta a nadie – intente sonar más convencida esta vez.

Sonrió antes de regresar su mirada a la pantalla.

Solo tenía que soportar hora y media de sangre y matanzas, no era tanto pensé mientras regresar mi vista a la pantalla en la cual perseguían a una chica, me di cuenta que estaba a punto de ser acuchillada por la espalda así que me tape los ojos.

De pronto, muy lentamente Rob aparto la mano de mi rostro, me miro fijamente mientras yo estaba hundida en el asiento como un animal asustadizo.

Se levanto aun sosteniendo mi mano, la estiro un poco ya que yo aun estaba sentada. Me levante y lo mire extrañada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte.

- Vamos – dijo en un tono tranquilo, fruncí el seño; justo lo que no quería ocasionar, no quería arruinar la diversión.

- Rob, no… está bien, es solo un poco de sangre y me asuste un poco pero sobreviviré…

- Eres una pésima, pésima actriz y mentirosa… vamos, encontraremos otra cosa que hacer para divertirnos - intento animarme.

- Siempre arruino la diversión, eso pasa cuando pasas más tiempo conmigo del que deberías – dije mirando al piso.

- No estás arruinando nada, pero no es justo que tu estés incomoda es temprano y aun podemos ir a caminar o algo .

- ¡Pueden callarse de una vez! – grito un chico que estaba cerca de nosotros.

- Mejor vámonos – me estiro del brazo hasta salir del cine.

- Rob, gastaste dinero por nada, solo vimos la mitad de la película y a ti si te gustaba – me queje mientras caminábamos.

- No pasa nada, habrá más películas… aparte me gustan más los clásicos, pero obviamente no están en cartelera – le di una media sonrisa, el comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, ya habíamos salido del estacionamiento del cine y cerca de ahí había tiendas, restaurantes y parquecitos.

Por unos momentos el silencio abundo, lo único que se escuchaba eran risas y el sonido de los autos pasando por la calle.

Un pensamiento apareció en el fondo de mi mente, él comentario que había hecho Cristy acerca de Rob, que era callado, serio y no salía con nadie… bueno podía ser que yo fuera nadie y por eso salía con migo, ya que probablemente nadie se enteraría sobre esto al menos que Jerry abriera su gran bocota. Agache la cabeza y cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho, fue inevitable el sentirme horrible ante aquel pensamiento.

Parece ser que soy muy predecible, o mi bipolaridad es bastante perceptible.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto Rob con un tono de consternación en su voz, casi tan preocupado como mi padre lo estaría.

- Nada estaba recordando las palabras de alguien – conteste totalmente neutra.

- Si fueran palabras sabias no te tendrían de este humor, ¿tiene que ver con tu abuelo? – hablo tímidamente, supuse que le preocupaba herirme al mencionarlo.

- No, no tiene nada que ver, si fuera algo que el me había dicho probablemente estaría sonriendo… pero no tiene importancia – dije mirando hacia la calle.

- Si no la tuviera no pasarías tanto tiempo pensándolo y no hubieras cambiado de humor radicalmente… - contesto, por dos segundos desee que sus palabras no fueran verdad.

Odie que tuviera una clase de sentido extrasensorial, yo intentaba ocultar mis sentimientos y el lograba descubrir los más profundos. Me preocupaba estar tratando con un psíquico o algo por el estilo.

- Es algo que tengo que descubrir yo… no te preocupes – dije mirándolo, fue como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo ya que él me miro al mismo tiempo que yo lo mire.

- Por extraño que parezca, tienes un poder increíblemente grande para preocuparme – hablo entre risas. – Y no es solo por tus habilidades al volante… - lo mire seria unos segundos – Bueno si son tus habilidades manejando más que nada, pero puedes contar conmigo somos amigos – dijo sonriendo, le respondí con la mejor sonrisa.

¿Tenía un amigo?, sabía que tenía "varios" en la escuela… pero era la primera vez que sentía esa palabra con sinceridad. Por primera vez tenía un amigo de verdad.

Agache mi cabeza intentando ocultar mi extrema felicidad, fue como si una dosis de adrenalina hubiera sido inyectada en mi torrente sanguíneo. Quería saltar y correr pero quedaría como idiota si lo hacía.

- Si, lo somos… gracias – conteste levantando la cabeza dejando ver la enorme sonrisa que estaba en mi rostro.

Ya tendría tiempo en casa para preocuparme sobre los motivos que tenia Robert para salir con una "don nadie" como yo, por ahora solo quería disfrutar de un buen amigo y mis quince minutos de felicidad.

- Eres la única persona que agradece por todo, que conozco – dijo riéndose.

- Bueno, es costumbre mi padre tiende a hacerlo – le conteste.

- Es hereditario entonces.

- Más como algo obtenido, lo aprendí de el… yo digo que me parezco mucho a mi papá pero todos dicen que es a mi mamá a la que me parezco – le conteste.

- Creo que es mejor que te lleve a casa, no estoy seguro de que tu padre me agradezca el que te deje a las 12:00… - dijo mientras caminábamos de regreso al estacionamiento del cine.

Fue fácil reconocer el auto de Rob, era el único que destacaba extravagantemente.

Subí al auto después de que Rob abrió amablemente la puerta, lo vi rodear el vehículo por el espejo retro visor antes de que subiera al asiento de alado.

Encendió el motor, puso reversa y salió del lugar velozmente. Mientras conducía apretó un botón y un sonido extraño me asusto. Una enorme cantidad de aire entro cuando el techo se comenzó a mover. Ni siquiera sabía que era un auto convertible, ni siquiera parecía uno. Si solo con las ventanas abiertas me había despeinado me pregunte como terminaría ahora.

Ambos nos reímos de la nada mientras el viento entraba por todas partes, hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía.

- Tu abuelo debe de estar feliz – dijo cuando estábamos parados en una luz roja.

- Espero – dije dudosa.

Asumí que lo decía porque yo estaba feliz, entonces si yo lo estaba mi abuelo también lo estaría.

Rápidamente llegamos a mi casa, las luces estaban apagadas imagine que mi mamá estaba dormida o en algún otro lugar con sus amigas y mi padre aun no llegaba de la pesca.

- Parece que te salvaste de mi padre – dije mientras él se reía.

-Tengo buena suerte, gracias por el almuerzo – me sonrió mientras lo decía.

- Por nada, supongo que te veo el lunes en matemáticas – dije bajando del auto

- Cuando tu me quieras ver, ahí estaré… - dijo él mientras yo entraba a mi casa.

Subí a mi habitación aun con la sonrisa en mi cara, deje mi bolso por ahí. Fui al closet y busque una pijama, después de ponérmela me lave el rostro y recogí mi alborotado cabello.

Salí del baño y camine lentamente hacia mi cama que me llamaba. Levante las colchas y me metí entre ellas repose mi cabeza en una almohada mientras la sonrisa desaparecía.

¿Era yo una "nadie" y por eso Rob salía conmigo? Si Cristy tenía razón tal vez el salía conmigo por lastima.

Dormí pensando en eso, no fue buena idea ya que no me trajo dulces sueños.

_**Were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react**_

you make me feel out of my element  
like i'm drifting out to the sea  
like the tides pullin' me in deeper_**  
makin' it harder to breathe**_

:)

Roi-joselin :) YAAAAAAAAY, me alegro muchisisisisismo que te este gustando :') enserio la palabra gustar jamas significo tanto para mi, ahora cuando leeo eso es como :O:O "lo dicen enserio!!" muchas gracias por leer, y más que nada comentar, sientete libre de siempre hacerlo y decirme que es lo que más o lo que menos te gusta :D:D

natha AWW ya extrañaba leer tus mensajes, no es lo mismo no verlos como siempre en el floooog! te adolo love y me alegra muchisimo que te guste la historia, gracias por comentar, ya sabes que siempre estoy abierta a opiniones haha aunque piensas basicamente IGUAL que yo!! hay que tener a JERRY vigiliado, más despues de este cap!! hahah espero seguir leyendo reviews tuyos :D:D

Onenightwithoutmoon WIII, :E:E carita vampiro :D:D hahah aww sii me encanta tener de vuelta tus comentarios Madi, hahaha muchas gracias por seguir la historia! :') significa muchisisimo para mi, despues de forever and always tener a las mismas personas leyendola! muchas gracias por el review, me alegra que te aya gustadoo :):) me gusta leer tus opiniones para asi saber si voy bien, mal o mas o menos :D loveu muchas gracias!1

Manuxp AAAAAAAAH, muchisimas gracias por tu review, mil gracias por leeeeeeeeeer!! enserio :') son lo mejor, no dudes dejar cualquier sugerencia, pregunta etc! siempre seran bien }recibidas y contestadas :D espero te haya gustado el cap :D espero seguir viendo tus reviews!

Y para todas mis lectoras silenciosas MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!! LAS ADORO POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE ABRIR LA PAGINA Y LEER :)

WII :D

ALYY


	7. Capitulo siete: Menos para ti

**Gracias por sus REVIEEEEEEEEWS :D ver más cada vez que subo me hace feliz, no duden en recomendarla ;') a ver que tan lejos puedo llegar!! :D **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHIIIING(:**

**solo la bella trama!! hahaha**

**wii muchas gracias, hoy no tengo tiempito de regresarles sus reviews, pero MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS 3 qe me dejaron!! espero les guste :D**

ALY:D

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

** /watch?v=M5E99MNxoek (:**

**Capitulo siete ****"Menos para ti"**

Intente ser positiva ante el asunto de Rob, hice lo posible por pensar que realmente le agradaba como él me agradaba a mí.

El sábado por la mañana adelante tareas que había dejado pendientes, por más que quisiera sacarle la vuelta sabia que debía hacerlas. Mi padre al fin llego de su viaje de pesca y mi mamá comenzó a hablar más, poco a poco íbamos aceptándolo y aun que solo habían pasado pocos días aprendíamos a vivir sin mi abuelo.

- Escuche que ayer saliste – dijo mi padre mientras estábamos en la cocina.

- Si, solo fui a cenar y al cine con un amigo de la escuela – conteste despreocupadamente.

- Amigo de la escuela, me alegra escuchar eso – mi padre me sonrío orgulloso y su busca personas comenzó a sonar. – Después me cuentas como te fue, me tengo que ir – Dijo levantándose de la mesa, vi como camino por el pasillo tomo su maletín y salió.

- Claro… yo te digo después – hable sola, recogí la cocina y subí a mi habitación.

Encendí la televisión y una serie de televisión comenzaba así que me quede viéndola hasta que oscureció. Me quede dormida, no desperté hasta el domingo lo que trajo problemas para dormir ese día.

El lunes temprano, mi alarma sonó ruidosamente haciéndome despertar y solo llevaba unas tres horas de sueño. Salí de la cama y fui al baño, lave mi rostro ya que mis ojos seguían prácticamente cerrados, el agua fría me despertó instantáneamente. Fui al closet y busque algo que ponerme, tome una blusa blanca de tela liviana y un poco holgada con unos jeans y sandalias. Deje mi cabello suelto no tuve intenciones de usar maquillaje.

Después de lavar mis dientes baje con mi mochila en el hombro, en la cocina tome un pan tostado y salí al porche ya que el auto estaba estacionado en la calle. ¿Mi mamá había organizado un complot contra mí? Porque mi camioneta tenía unas enormes letras blancas atrás con signos de dinero y el numero de la casa en todos los vidrios. No iba a manejarla así y menos con el cono naranja que tenía arriba.

Sabía que era su plan, ella quería que dejara de usarla. Gruñí y di la media vuelta para ir por las llaves de mi auto cuando escuche el sonido de un motor. Mire hacia la calle y vi ese extravagante auto negro estacionándose frente a mi casa.

Me acerque sorprendida y el vidrio del copiloto se abrió.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – pregunte confundida.

- Te vi afuera, iba camino a la escuela, siempre paso por aquí pero antes no sabía que vivías aquí y se me ocurrió que podía llevarte, al menos que vayas a manejar esa camioneta llena de signos de venta…

- Eres sorprendente, no lo veía venir – dije yo.

- ¿Vienes? O llegaremos tarde.

Subí al auto y me puse el cinturón de seguridad, Rob iba concentrado en el camino intentando esquivar el trafico.

- ¿Mala noche? – pregunto.

- Horrible, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Pareces haber tenido una mala noche – cuando dijo eso supuse que mi aspecto era terrible.

- No pensé que me viera tan mal, nada mejor que me digan lo fea que soy en la mañana – dije con un poco de dolor en la voz.

- No es que te veas mal, no me mal interpretes pero normalmente tendrías una sonrisa y no estarías casi babeando y con los ojos semi cerrados… jamás diría que eres fea, tu eres todo lo contrario, a mi me pareces hermosa.

- Buen intento Rob, deja que este oso grizzli duerma… - dije recargando mi cabeza en el asiento.

- Vamos, no lo dije con la intensión de herirte, lo lamento – Abrí un ojo y lo mire. – Lo siento en verdad, no quería que me mal interpretaras.

- De acuerdo, es que en las mañanas estoy de un humor extraño…

- ¿No es siempre? – dijo bromeando.

- ¡Rob! – lo golpee mientras el se reía.

Llegamos a la escuela en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al bajar del auto todo iba muy bien camine junto a Rob hasta la entrada donde cinco personas nos miraban de una manera no muy agradable.

Me encogí de hombros ante las miradas intimidantes de los cinco, agache la cabeza al pasar junto a ellos. Rob puso su mano sobre mi hombro y lo mire.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto.

- Sí, claro me encanta ser comida viva por las miradas de la gente – conteste.

- No hagas caso, no harán nada más que eso y solo son unas miraditas…

- Si las miradas fueran _puñales,_ Rob – le dije.

- Pero no lo son, ya hablaran contigo, tal vez están molestos o Jerry les dijo alguna mentira del viernes…

Deje salir un suspiro y fui a mi casillero, mientras acomodaba todo en el, abrieron el casillero de junto.

- Tu y Rob son muy buenos amigos al parecer – dijo Jerry.

- Es mi amigo y me hizo el favor de traerme hoy porque le queda de paso, no veo cual es el delito.

- No hay ningún delito, es solo que… - dejo incompleta la frase. – Nada – dijo antes de cerrar su casillero y caminar.

Fruncí el seño confundida por su actitud, _"Hombres, quien los entiende_" pensé. Cerré el casillero y fui a mi primera clase.

Sin mencionar a Hayley, Caroline y Cristy ignorándome las primeras clases pasaron como lo hacen comúnmente, en matemáticas no tuve tiempo de hablar con Rob gracias a un examen, lo entregue y el profesor amenazo a los que habían terminado de no hablar o nos pondría cero. El timbre sonó y salí de mal humor del salón.

Entre a la cafetería y fui por mi almuerzo, encontré una mesa vacía, supuse que tenía que acostumbrarme a sentarme sola de nuevo como en Kansas.

Mientras comía mi ensalada despreocupadamente, alguien se sentó frente a mí y me quede sorprendida.

- Creí que la etapa "Me siento contigo en el almuerzo" había terminado – le dije a Rob.

- No aun no termina – contesto abriendo su lata de coca cola.

- Sabes, jamás pensé que me fueras a hablar… digo después de casi romperte una costilla y eso, ¿aparte que hace alguien como tu sentado con alguien como yo? ¿Tus amigos futbolistas y beisbolistas no se enojaran?

- No veo que tiene de malo que nos sentemos juntos, no es como si tuvieras algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa que me puedas pegar, aparte no tengo que hacer lo que mis compañeros de equipo me pidan, soy libre y a ellos no les molesta que me siente contigo.

- Nunca te veo hablando con nadie aquí, me parece sorprendente que me hables – dije sinceramente.

- Es más fácil hablar contigo que con cualquiera de los demás en la escuela

- ¿Es fácil hablar conmigo?, debo de estar en un mundo paralelo o algo, soy la persona menos interesante, divertida y entretenida que hay aquí…

- Me pareces todo lo contrario, tal vez porque no soy interesante, divertido o entretenido tampoco, así que no hay problema – contra ataco mi argumento, bueno al menos significaba que le agradaba.

Ya que por el momento mis demás amigos me odiaban era bueno tener a alguien a quien le "importaba."

- Supongo que es verdad, no te culpo por ser aburrido – bromee.

- No tengo papas que lanzarte, pero si un refresco – dijo riéndose pero amenazándome a la vez.

Me reí más bajito mientras él seguía riendo a carcajadas, supongo que mi risa ahogada era graciosa o algo por el estilo.

- No traes almuerzo de nuevo – comente.

- Lo sé, estoy a dieta – dijo bromeando.

- Claro, tomando coca cola.

- Bueno es mejor que una hamburguesa y papas a la francesa – cuando termino su frase lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Si tu comida favorita no fuera pescado crudo envuelto en algas no hubiera dicho eso – confesé.

- Si me hubieras dicho que no te gustaba no te hubiera llevado ahí.

- Y llego a la conclusión que aun te debo el almuerzo y la película – comente algo afuera del tema.

- No me debes nada, las mujeres nunca deben de pagarle a un hombre.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? no significa que te pagare todo…

- Bueno, tienes razón – acepto.

- Siempre la tengo – murmure triunfante.

_- Casi siempre –_ me sonroje por que escucho algo que no debía.

- Algún día te lo repondré – dije sonriente.

- Lo esperare con ansias entonces…

El timbre sonó, me despedí de Rob y fui a mi siguiente clase en la cual solo garabatee en el cuaderno, atormentada por que seguía deportes.

Cuando la clase termino me arrastre a los vestidores y me puse mi ropa de gimnasia.

Seguí a mis compañeras hasta el gimnasio con la cabeza baja, era algo incomodo ser ignorada por todas las mujeres de mi clase. Al iniciar la clase comenzamos a practicar contra la pared; lanzábamos tiros y la pelota regresaba. De la nada un balón golpeo mi espalda, gire y vi a Cristy recogiendo su balón. Hizo una expresión "inocente" y dijo _**"Oops**_" no la pude escuchar ero leí sus labios. No le tome importancia, regrese mi concentración a la pared frente a mí. De nuevo otro balón me golpeo, pero ahora en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Di la vuelta y otro balón aterrizo en mi frente. ¿Era una especie de tiro al blanco?, al parecer yo era el blanco. La mayoría de la clase se reía, quise golpear a alguien pero me contuve.

- ¡Por qué no defiendes a tu novia Jerry! – grito un chico, cuyo nombre no recordaba.

Me enoje un poco más, se hizo un silencio muerto en el gimnasio a excepción de unos pasos. Al voltear vi a Cristy caminando molesta hacia la salida del gimnasio, lanzo su balón molesta antes de salir. Todos siguieron con sus actividades cuando el "pequeño drama" de Cristy se había acabado, seguí con mis tiros hacia la pared me alegro no haber lastimado a alguien con el balón.

Escuche un sonido seco y fuerte cerca de mí, mire hacia atrás y era Jerry que había atrapado un balón que venía en mi dirección por enésima vez en el día.

Se acerco a mi mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza, confundido. ¿Ahora qué?

- ¿Está todo bien? – pregunto.

- Claro, aparte de que toda la clase me odia, todo perfecto – le conteste en el tono más sarcástico posible.

- ¿Segura?

- Estoy perfecta, solo tendré unos cuantos moretones, a la que deberías ir a ver es a Cristy… - dije girando para regresar a mi entrenamiento.

- De acuerdo, te veo después… - lo escuche como un murmullo, ignore a todos el resto de la clase. ¿o era que todos me ignoraban a mi? Ya no le encontraba la diferencia.

La clase termino, Salí corriendo a las duchas. Gracias a Dios esta escuela contaba con regaderas individuales. Me duche muy rápido y me vestí con otro conjunto que traía para después. Cepille mi enredado cabello, cuando me deshice de los nudos lo peine en una cola de caballo. Sentí la necesidad de salir rápido de los vestidores, me sentí segura caminando por los pasillos, llegue a mi casillero, saque mis libros y tareas de ese día para guardarlas en mi mochila. Lo cerré sonoramente, Jerry abría el suyo así que intente no mirarlo y parecer ocupada acomodando mis cosas mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

- Puedes dejar de fingir – dijo una voz que venía de atrás. Deje de acomodar papeles en mi mochila y mire hacia aquella dirección. Era Rob que se reía de mí, lo fulmine dos segundos con la mirada.

- Intentaba salir de aquí sin que me golpearan con otra cosa…

- ¿Tu cabeza actuó como imán de balones de nuevo? – pregunto haciéndose el gracioso, rodee los ojos ante la ironía. Mi cabeza no era el imán, era el blanco.

- Digamos que jugamos a tiro al blanco esta clase, mi cuerpo era el blanco... – conteste tranquilamente, mostrando una sonrisa falsa sobre mis labios.

- ¿Jugaron quemados? – siguió con su inocencia.

- No, por un extraño motivo deje de ser invisible toda la clase para que todos me golpearan…

- No eres invisible – dijo firmemente. Claro que lo era, solo quería confortar mi dolor corporal y emocional.

- Rob – me comencé a quejar, intente hacer una expresión de obviedad por su comentario.

- Al menos no para mí – completo la frase que yo interrumpí, de las profundidades de mi corazón nació una sincera sonrisa.

- Uno de un millón – dije riéndome.

- Tal vez porque tu eres una en un billón… - intento superar mi numero, lo golpee suavemente en el hombro. – Y te puedo asegurar a alguien más que no piensa que eres invisible.

- Ni lo digas, ya no es gracioso – dije un poco más seria, pero su mirada me hizo reír dos segundos después.

- Genial, tengo practica… lo siento, hablamos más tarde – dijo comenzando a caminar, luego reaccione y recordé que él me había traído a la escuela. Camine entre la multitud intentando alcanzarlo, pero ya se había metido al vestidor de hombres. Decidí ir al campo para esperarlo y decirle.

El sol estaba medio tapado con unas nubes, así que no era tan molesto. Llegue a las gradas vacías y me senté cómodamente mirando al cielo con la cabeza recargada en mi mochila. Me puse a soñar despierta hasta que escuche las voces de los jugadores del equipo. Me levante instantáneamente y mire hacia el campo, cuando sus compañeros de equipo le avisaron a Rob de mi presencia el volteo hacia las gradas y me miro fijamente. Se comenzó a acercar así que yo me levante y baje hasta el campo.

- Olvide recordarte que tu me trajiste a la escuela – dije sonriendo.

- ¡Cierto!, lo siento, ¿te importa ver la practica o esperar? Lo olvide completamente…

- Claro no hay problema, espero en las gradas – dije dando la media vuelta regresando al lugar donde me encontraba.

Me senté viendo hacia la cancha y me puse a ver como todos corrían en círculo, después de unos diez minutos el entrenador los puso a hacer una clase de ejercicios extraños que hacen los jugadores de soccer. Pase una hora viéndolos entrenar, incluso me puse a adelantar mis tareas. Comenzó el partido de práctica cuando las porristas llegaron también a su práctica.

Mire más interesada, la pelota siempre llegaba a los pies de Rob, pasaba corriendo entre sus compañeros a una velocidad con la cual nadie lo detenía. La mayoría de las veces metía gol. Me impresionaban los múltiples talentos de Rob, parecía capaz de todo. Uno de sus compañeros de equipo lo felicito con una palmada en la espalda, Rob no le tomo importancia y miro hacia mi dirección. Le sonreí, el entrenador grito algo así que dejo de mirarme y regreso su concentración al juego.

Mire a las porristas rubias practicar un rato, hasta que el entrenador hizo sonar el ultimo silbato con el cual todos los jugadores se dispersaron por la cancha. Las porristas como cazadoras dejaron de practicar y fueron a cazar jugadores. Tome mi mochila y baje de las gradas, Rob se despidió de varios de sus compañeros y comenzó a caminar hasta que una porrista lo detuvo no muy lejos de donde estaba yo.

- ¡Increíble partido Rob! – dijo la chica.

- Gracias es solo una práctica – hablo modesto.

- ¿Qué harás después? ¿Iras a casa de Kevin? – pregunto la rubia.

- No, tengo que llevar a Johanna su casa – le contesto.

- ¿Acaso no tiene un auto para irse sola? - baje mi cabeza sintiéndome estúpida.

- Si, pero yo pase por ella esta mañana así que también la quiero llevar de regreso.

- Ugh… - fue lo último que escuche, me di la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

Alguien puso su brazo sobre mi hombro, mire hacia el costado y era Rob sonriente.

- ¿Lista para irnos?

- si – dije no sé si tímida o intimidada.

- ¿Qué te pareció la practica? – dijo mientras caminábamos hacia su auto.

- Interesante, intentare no mezclar matemáticas y deportes…

- Tu no mezcles nada con deportes – bromeo.

Lo empuje con la cadera, su brazo callo de mi hombro mientras ambos reíamos. Llegamos al auto, abrió la cajuela y dejo su maleta y mochila, después me abrió la puerta le agradecí con una sonrisa y luego subí. Espere a que rodeara el auto y subiera al asiento del piloto. Se acomodo y abrocho su cinturón para luego encender el auto, salimos del estacionamiento del campus que estaba casi vacío, rápidamente llegamos a la en traficada carretera, era la hora en la que todos salían del trabajo.

- Podías haber ido con Chris… - comente, el silencio que había me estaba torturando.

- Prefería traerte de regreso – me contesto sin quitar los ojos del camino.

- No estarías aquí aburrido conmigo, enserio no debes tener compasión por mí, existen los taxis.

- Johanna, no estoy teniendo ningún tipo de compasión… si me incomodara estar contigo, no lo estaría… por eso no fui a casa de Chris, yo no estoy cómodo ahí.

- Prefieres aburrirte conmigo…

- No me aburro contigo, de hecho me diviertes bastante cada vez que te quejas de algo – dijo riéndose de mi.

- De acuerdo, es solo que nadie acostumbra pasar más de veinte minutos conmigo sin salir corriendo, no me acostumbro a… - me dio vergüenza terminar mi frase, agache mi cabeza.

- ¿A agradarle a alguien? - completo, levante mi cabeza y lo mire.

- Exacto…

- Ya te dije, si no me agradaras no estaría aquí – dijo regresando su mirada a la carretera llena de automóviles.

Suspire intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible, sonreí por que en el fondo me alegraba agradarle a alguien, Rob era lo más cercano a un mejor amigo que tenia aquí, lo más cercano a un mejor amigo que había tenido.

Estuvimos una hora en la carretera por el trafico, a las 6:00 pm llegamos a mi casa, le agradecí por la enésima vez en el día antes de bajar. Desde la puerta me despedí con la mano, lo vi alejarse en su perfecto auto deportivo.

Entre al verlo desaparecer de la calle, escuche las voces de mis padres en la cocina así que deje mi mochila al pie de la escalera y fui a saludar.

- Hola – salude entrando a la habitación.

- Hola Joey, estaba a punto de llamarte ¿en dónde estabas? – pregunto mi padre mientras me besaba la cabeza.

- Hoy un compañero paso por mí, y se tuvo que quedar a practica de soccer así que lo espere y cuando salimos había mucho tráfico en la carretera… - le explique.

- Que bueno, por un momento pensé que habías faltado a clases al ver la camioneta y tu auto…

- Hubiera ido en la camioneta, pero estaba… demasiado llamativa para mi gusto – dije mirando a mi mamá.

- No me mires así, no sé cómo te gusta manejar ese viejo pedazo de hojalata – se quejo mi madre evadiendo mi mirada.

- No es tan viejo cariño, tiene tu edad… - bromeo mi padre.

Mi mamá lo miro molesta terminando de servir la cena, los tres nos sentamos en el comedor y mi mamá dio la mala notica.

- De todas maneras hoy la compraron… - dijo triunfante.

- ¿Qué? – gritamos mi padre y yo alterados en unísono.

- Hoy vino un jardinero y la quiere comprar, ya me dio el primer pago – su actitud triunfante de nuevo.

- Comprare otra en el viejo deposito, ocupo una camioneta para ir de pesca Josey – rezongo mi padre.

- Llévate la Land Rover…

- Quiero una camioneta que represente ir de pesca, no una nave de lujos que se apestara a pescado crudo.

- Como quieras Michel, es tu dinero… - mi madre termino la discusión.

Al terminar de cenar lave los platos y me despedí de los dos, tome mi mochila que seguía en la escalera y subí a mi habitación.

Termine rápidamente las tareas que me faltaban y me di otra ducha, no soportaba que mi cabello oliera a detergente de ropa como los champús de la escuela, me gustaban los olores tropicales de mi champú y acondicionador.

Al terminar mi baño, me puse la pijama, frente al espejo cepille mi cabello y lo seque un poco con la secadora. Luego lo acomode en una trenza y estaba lista para dormir. Acomode mi cama y me metí bajo las colchas, deje mi cabeza reposar en la almohada y a los pocos minutos me quede dormida.

**Well, i've been walkin, walkin, behind enemy lines,  
And I've been fighting, fighting, from the other side,  
I've been saying, saying, I won't fall this time,  
But now I'm walkin, walkin, within enemy lines...**

**:D:D:D enjooooooooooooooooy my lovely ladies!**


	8. Capitulo ocho: ¿En que me convierto?

**Perdonen la tardanza, estuve avanzando otros fics que tengo :P que pronto subire, anyways gracias por sus bellos reviews!! son lo meeeeeeejor! en el proximo capitulo esperen un laaaaargo reply, ahora subo sin mucho tiempo! pero gracias a todas en general!!**

**y a mis lectoras silenciosas :D**

**Alguien dijo que si podia poner los links de la ropa, lo estoy haciendo en donde dice "tiny url" por que esta pagina no deja poner los links completos, entonces lo que hago es ponerles un espacio solo copienlo peguenlo en una nueva pagina y quitenle el espacio :D espero que ayude! y pues si no les sale la pagina es y al final copien el final del link, y la otra es obvio que es youtube :D**

**love ya!**

**ALY**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**youtube. com/watch?v=y0QVN7j7aP8 **

**Capitulo ocho ¿En qué me convierto?**

El fin de semana llego al fin, el cuarto timbre sonó liberándonos hacia el almuerzo, tome mis libros y los guarde en mi mochila mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería. Al entrar divise la mesa donde estaban Hayley, Jerry, Caroline y compañía, pero atrás en una mesa cerca de la ventana alguien me sonrió amigablemente. No dude en pasar la mesa llena de gente e ir hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Rob solo.

- Feliz viernes – saludo mientras yo me sentaba.

- No podría decir algo mejor – conteste con una sonrisa.

Saco de su mochila dos bolsas de papel, me quede mirándolo extrañada esperando que dijera algo.

- Ten tu almuerzo – me informo con una sonrisa increíblemente bella.

- ¿Almuerzo? No puedo creer que me trajeras el almuerzo… ¿lo hiciste tu?

- Si, lo prepare esta mañana – hablo mientras yo tomaba la bolsa y hurgaba en ella curiosa.

- ¿Es comestible? – pregunte levantando una ceja.

- Lo probare yo primero para comprobarlo.... – me respondió con una sonrisa, dentro de la bolsa había una caja plástica, la abrí y revelo un sándwich con marcas de parrilla con una ensalada perfectamente acomodada y decorada. Tuve que admitir, olía mejor de cualquier cosa que yo había cocinado y que todo lo que vendían en la cafetería. Robert sonrió triunfante y orgulloso al ver mi expresión.

- Se ve delicioso, déjame decirte…

- Gracias, espero que te guste, por un extraño motivo siempre se te olvida tu dinero del almuerzo el viernes… - dijo dándole una mordida a su sándwich.

- Siempre me quedo dormida y salgo a la carrera, entonces olvido mi cartera… se ah hecho una rutina…

- Bueno, por eso se me ocurrió hacer el almuerzo – dijo sonriente.

La comida estaba mejor de lo que se veía, la sonrisa no se borro de mi rostro ni un momento.

- Ahora te debo dos almuerzos y una ida al cine…

- No me debes nada Johanna lo hago con gusto.

-¿Qué clase de amiga seré si solo acepto todo lo que haces por mi sin dar nada a cambio? – pregunte.

- Una normal…

- No soy normal, aparte de que soy mala cocinando así que lo único que se me ocurre es ver una película comiendo pizza o algo así.

- Perfecto, películas y pizza en tu casa a las ocho – dijo demasiado serio como para estar bromeando y me petrifique.

- ¿Hablas enserio?

- ¿No hablabas enserio tu…?

- Algo parecido, pero la pizza en verdad suena bien – dije incluso saboreándola.

- Siempre me pregunto cómo pusiste de excusa tu dieta…

- Basta – dije sacándole la lengua como niña de cinco años.

- ¿Entonces…? – intento parecer desinteresado.

-Películas en mi casa a las ocho, de todas maneras mi papá salió de pesca esta mañana y mi mamá esta de compras en Miami con una amiga, no me gusta quedarme sola ahí.

- ¿No planeas que me quede como una pijamada?

- No, no para nada – dije apenada terminando de comer.

El timbre sonó haciéndonos volver a clases, me despedí de Rob y le agradecí de nuevo.

Las ultimas clases pasaron aburridas, digo no hablo con nadie en el salón eh ahí el motivo de mi aburrimiento. El ultimo timbre me libero de una larga tarea, Salí del salón casi volando hasta mi casillero, tome todos mis libros y lo cerré. Camine con la cabeza baja y choque con alguien.

- Ups, lo siento – me disculpe levantando la cabeza, el rostro de Jerry estaba frente a mí.

Nunca había notado su impecable piel, blanca y tersa como el terciopelo. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al ver que estábamos tan cerca.

- Perdón – apareció una sonrisa en sus labios, temí unos segundos. – Oye… sé que no hemos hablado en un poco de tiempo, pero me preguntaba si… ya sabes querías salir hoy en la noche.

- Eh… - recordé las películas con Rob, me mordí el labio inferior. – Hoy no puedo Jerry – complete.'

- Ah… bueno, ¿mañana es mal día… o no quieres salir conmigo?

Temí por mi garganta, Cristy me mataría si se enteraba, pero a todo caso Jerry y yo éramos solo amigos. Ni una pizca de algo más.

- El sábado suena… bien – acepte insegura, jamás solían invitarme a salir, así que era común mi reacción.

- Genial, te llamo mañana… nos vemos después – se despidió antes de plantarme un beso en la mejilla y caminar.

Por unos segundos me quede como una estatua, mire hacia los lados y no había nadie en los pasillos, suspire dejando salir mis preocupaciones y camine hasta la puerta principal, me despedí de la frescura y recibí el calor extremo, pero aun ya que había unas cuantas nubes que causaban bochorno. Corrí hasta mi auto, lo abrí y puse la mochila en el asiento del copiloto. Me subí y lo encendí de inmediato, baje un pedazo de la ventana y encendí el aire acondicionado.

Los autos se habían comenzado a acumular, yo como el resto me forme tras un auto esperando salir. Un auto negro se puso atrás de mi, por mi espejo retrovisor vi al conductor que me miraba sonriente.

Salude con la mano y Rob se rio, luego movió su cabeza, extrañada mire hacia el frente y me di cuenta que no había más autos. Me reí y avance olvidándome que me seguía, lo cual hizo todo el camino hasta que al bajar de mi auto lo vi pasar por mi calle a 100 kilómetros por hora.

Entre a la casa, fría y vacía… resople enojada, no tenía hambre así que subí con mi mochila a mi habitación. Por primera vez no tenia tareas para el fin de semana, así que no tenía nada que hacer.

Me tire en mi cama mirando al techo, no pasaron muchas cosas por mi cabeza. Ese fue el motivo por el cual me quede dormida.

Mientras descansaba muy pacíficamente el agudo sonido de mi tono de celular me saco de mi cómodos sueños.

Estire mi brazo y lo alcance, sin abrir mis ojos lo puse sobre mi oreja.

- Bueno – dije con mi voz ronca.

- ¿Te desperté Johanna? – reconocí el acento.

- Si, pero espera… ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero Rob? – pregunte mientras me tallaba los ojos.

- Contactos… - se comenzó a reír, probablemente se lo había dado yo y no lo recordaba.

- Claro, claro… ¿Qué sucede?

- Solo quería saber si seguía en pie esas películas y tu cena no baja en calorías – bromeo.

- Por supuesto, siempre estoy abierta a una cena que no sea lechuga – le conteste riéndome.

- Entonces te veo en treinta minutos – cuando dijo eso me di cuenta que eran las 7:30 y yo había dormido toda la tarde.

- Nos vemos después – dije bostezando justo antes de colgar.

Me levante de la cama y fui al baño para lavarme el rostro, repose mis dos manos sobre el frio mármol mirando a mis pies. Sentía que no sabía dónde estaba. Sacudí mi cabeza para ir a cambiarme de ropa. Mire varias veces la ropa que colgaba en los percheros, indecisa a lo que iba a usar. Unos jeans brillaron en la oscuridad, busque entre los cajones y una blusa blanca interior de cuello "v" apareció, no pude evitarlo, aun que era algo que usaba demasiado seguido era como mi uniforme, me sentía cómoda en ello.

Me puse unas fieles sandalias y termine de peinar mi cabello. Lave mis dientes para deshacerme de ese aliento de recién levantada y estaba lista. Escuche mi timbre desde el baño, aplique perfume en mi cuello para luego correr al piso de abajo. Llegue a la puerta sin aliento, respire profundamente varias veces antes de abrirla. Robert estaba parado ahí con una sonrisa en su rostro y una bolsa café de compras.

- Pasa Rob – dije aun carente de aliento, el sonrió y obedeció, entro caminando lentamente y yo lo seguí. - ¿Qué traes ahí?

- No me gusta ir a casa de alguien a cenar y llegar con las manos vacías.

- Siempre haces lo mismo – dije rodando los ojos.

- Lo siento, soy terco –

- Bueno que tal si tu escoges la película mientras yo ordeno la pizza – ofrecí mientras llegábamos a la sala.

- De acuerdo – acepto, le señale donde estaban las películas y fui a ordenar una deliciosa pizza. La cual debía llegar en treinta minutos.

Regrese a la sala y Rob estaba poniendo la película en el reproductor, me senté en el sofá frente a la televisión y subí mis pies poniéndome cómoda. Rob me acomodo sentándose junto a mí, en su siempre perfecta e impecable posición, derecho mirando el monitor, no pude aguantarme, lo tome por los hombros y lo sacudí.

- Relájate, pareces un soldado – dije mientras lo sacudía como una gelatina en una cuchara. Se comenzó a reír, soltando un poco los hombros, tomo una de las manos con la cual yo sostenía sus hombros y no la soltó.

Me quede inmóvil ahí con la luz de los anuncios iluminándonos, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la mano. Mi mirada se conecto con la de Rob, estuve a punto de decir algo cuando el estúpido timbre sonó. Soltó mi mano delicadamente, la dejo en el sofá y se levanto para ir a recoger la pizza.

Me quede ahí sintiéndome algo incomoda, cuando el chirrido que provenía de los converse de Rob apareció en la sala. Mire hacia atrás y el entraba sonriente con la enorme caja de pizza. La puso en la mesita de café y luego se sentó de nuevo, de la bolsa café que había traído consigo saco dos latas de refresco. Ninguno de los dos nos resistimos y comenzamos a comer mientras la película comenzaba.

Le preste más atención a la pizza y a los chistes pesados de Rob respecto a la dieta, ¿nunca lo iba a superar o sí? Parecía una tortura interminable. Abrimos la caja al mismo tiempo para ver el ultimo pedazo.

- Es mío – le dije egoístamente.

- No, yo fui por ella, es mío – me respondió de una manera retadora.

- Estas en mi sillón, es mío – me reí por la estúpida escusa que había dicho.

- Estas a dieta y ese seria tu quinto pedazo.

- Rob, no estoy a dieta y no me importa – dije sacándole la lengua.

- Soy mayor que tu – me miro con superioridad.

- Yo menor, ¡merezco respeto! – puse la cara más inocente que pude.

- Jo... – rezongo llamándome por mi apodo.

De pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar desde la cocina, me levante y corrí. Cuando lo tome este dejo de sonar, regrese a la sala mirando la pantalla.

- ¡Robert! – grite molesta al ver su número guardado, lo mire disfrutando el ultimo pedazo de pizza. – Eres gran tramposo y mentiroso – me queje.

- ¡Hey nadie dijo que había reglas! – intento defenderse. Le lance un cojín que cayó en la parte trasera de su cabeza, me miro enojado, yo solo le saque la lengua.

- No regresare eso solo por que disfruto mi deliciosa rebanada de pizza – hablo como si promocionara el restaurante. Lo mire molesta mientras el terminaba de comer, cuando acabo al fin le empezamos a prestar atención a la película, extendí mis piernas a lo largo del sillón, poniéndolas sobre las de Rob. Me miro serio unos segundos.

- Me lo debes por haberte comido el ultimo pedazo de pizza – le dije mientras recargaba mi cabeza en el borde del sofá. No se quejo y regreso su mirada a la pantalla. Mientras la película continuaba mis ojos se iban haciendo más y más pesados hasta que se quedaron cerrados completamente.

Mi mente vagabundeo por ahí, sin rumbo alguno. Sin soñar nada claro, solo escenas del día y la semana. Un cierto nerviosismo apareció cuando recordé haber aceptado salir con Jerry.

Sentí un suave cosquilleo que iba desde mi tobillo, hasta las plantas de mis pies. Abrí uno de mis ojos, espié con el rabillo para ver a Rob entretenido mirando la pantalla, pero acariciando suavemente con sus manos mis pies. Cerré de nuevo mis ojos, por más raro que suene disfrutando el cosquilleo en mis pies hasta que de pronto se detuvo, levanto cuidadosamente mis pies y el silencio en la sala abundo. Decidí no abrir mis ojos, lo único que causaría era un momento incomodo. Por unos diez minutos escuche a Rob caminando de la sala a la cocina, hasta que no supe nada porque me quede dormida de nuevo.

Desperté cuando la sala estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol, mire alrededor mientras escaneaba el lugar que estaba impecable. ¿Cómo había pasado? Me pregunte, cuando mis ojos detectaron mi celular con la pantalla encendida en la mesa de café.

Lo tome y abrí el mensaje que había llegado en la madrugada.

_Te veías demasiado tranquila como para despertarte, espero que no te moleste. Deje todo limpio, aun sentía que te debía algo después de comerme ese último pedazo de pizza. Gracias por la increíble cena (: Si tengo suerte, te veo pronto!_

_P.D: Roncas gracioso :P_

_**Rob**_

Rodee los ojos y sonreí mientras cerraba la tapa de mi celular, Rob había limpiado mejor de lo que yo lo haría en tres días. Me arrastre a la cocina y me serví un cereal, mi celular vibro de nuevo, me asusto pero me trajo esperanzas de que era Rob de nuevo.

Abrí el mensaje ilusionada.

_Hola Jo, solo quería asegurarme que nuestra cita de esta noche seguía en pie! Paso por ti a las 8:00 pm XD_

_**Jerry!**_

Fruncí el seño al mismo tiempo que una media sonrisa me salía de los labios, bueno era la palabra cita (la cual estaba acentuada) la que me hacia sonreír, sabía que la salida con Rob había sido de amigos, pero con Jerry… no sabía que esperar.

Telefonee a mi mamá, que había estado en la mañana pero no me había despertado. Estaba ayudando a mi papá a remodelar el consultorio. Me sentí mal por él. No iba a poder escoger nada de su propia oficina.

Subí a mi habitación, no tenía nada que hacer así que le conteste el mensaje a Jerry intentando usar el mayor "tacto" posible.

Pase el resto de la tarde perdiendo el tiempo leyendo, hasta que a las 6:50 recordé que tenía que arreglarme, y aun tenía que bañarme. Fui corriendo al baño, tome una ducha rápida y refrescante. Envuelta con una toalla fui a elegir mi ropa en el closet, unos jeans entubados con un top negro, no era mucho ni poco. De hecho, ahora que observaba con paciencia la ropa no era tan horrible.

**tinyurl .com/omj2g5 (copien, peguen en un nueva pagina para ver el outfit, quiten el espacio!!!)**

"_Oh no, el sol derritió mi pobre cerebro y me convierto en uno de ellos"_ – pensé

En ese segundo los nervios comenzaron a comerme, Jerry… yo y ¿había dicho **cita**?

**_I wanna crash  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle  
Somewhere in the middle of something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little  
'Cause I don't wanna be nowhere  
But something's making me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you  
_**

:D graciaaaaas!!!

si pueden dejar un review con su opinion siempre es bueno :D

ALYYYYYYY:D:D


	9. Capitulo nueve: En mi cabeza

AL FIIIIIN lo se, lo se! pero no podia escribir este capitulo, simplemente no me salia! hasta que por un milagro salio esto, corto pero bueno, es lo mejor que pude escribir y espero que les guste, haha y que las Robannas no me odien :P haha a Nat se le ocurrio eso, como Robyita :P

La novela de Nick no se cuando la empieze a subir, intentare adelantarla o terminarla para no mantenerlas esperando :D haha y la de McFly tambien :D:D

espero que les guste, abajo contesto sus reviews!!!!!!!!!

***Cancion dedicada a Marce por que ama the killers :D:D haha Love you weridoooooooo casi cumpleañera!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**youtube .com/watch?v=YxdrHbp6FzA**

**Capitulo nueve**** "En mi cabeza"**

Al terminar de arreglarme espere a que dieran las ocho, por un motivo no podía dejar de caminar de un lado al otro en la sala. Si seguía así iba hacer un pozo en el suelo. El timbre interrumpió el silencio que abundaba en mi casa, me detuve en seco, tome una bocanada de aire para ir abrirle a Jerry.

Abrí la puerta y encontré al delgado y pálido chico frente a mí, con su cabello rizado ahora peinado. Jeans oscuros con una camisa de rayas celestes y blancas, seré sincera. No se veía mal.

- Hola – saludo con cierto nerviosismo, intente no reírme mientras salía de mi casa cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

- Hola Jerry – me quede parada esperando que hiciera algo.

Cosa que tan vez no debí hacer, el tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta el auto. Un mustang remodelado. Una vez que estábamos en movimiento, decidí decir algo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte sin dejar ver la nota de emoción detrás de la pregunta.

- Pensé que sería buena idea ir a un restaurante que conozco – no me dio mucha o poca información, sonreí ante su intento de ser misterioso. Cuando llegamos a la calle justo al lado de la costa me preocupe de que fuera un restaurante de mariscos.

Se estaciono frente a un lindo lugar, el restaurante tenia terraza a la playa. Bajo del carro y luego me abrió la puerta, me tambalee un poco al bajar, no estoy acostumbrada a toda este comportamiento de "citas" no sé que debes de hacer o no.

Engancho su brazo con el mío y me encamino hasta la entrada del restaurante donde un hombre en traje le pidió su nombre.

- ¿Reservaciones? – dijo sin quitar la mirada de la lista.

- En la terraza a nombre de Nicholas Jerry.

- Acompáñenme – dijo el hombre por fin mirándonos y regalando la mas cálida sonrisa.

Nos llevo hasta la terraza donde la luz era tenue, ya que era proporcionada por la luz de las velas que estaban como centro de mesa.

Nick me acomodo la silla, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Luego se sentó enfrente de mi mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Me alegra que aceptaras – rompió el silencio. Yo no estuve segura si decir "yo también" pero no quise hacerlo sentir mal con solo quedarme mirándolo.

- A mi también – soné bastante convincente o el era malo descifrando mis mentiras.

Miramos los menús y ordenamos nuestra cena, sin dejar de hablar en el proceso, no iba a mentir, tampoco era aburrido. Pero había algo en el fondo que no me dejaba disfrutar estar con él y no descubría aun que era.

- Ya nunca nos vemos en el almuerzo – comento repentinamente antes de llevarse el tenedor con carne a la boca.

- Eh estado mucho tiempo con Rob, lo sé – no me iba a disculpar por estar con mi _mejor amigo._

- El único motivo por el que me desagrada es por robarnos a una amiga – no me miro mientras decía eso. ¿Estaba acusando a Rob de ser un ladrón de amigos?

- Robert no me robo, es… mi mejor amigo, me ayudo en un momento muy difícil y es como si no nos pudiéramos separar.

- ¿Y cómo es que no me entere del momento difícil? – dijo herido. Tome una bocanada de aire y cerré mis ojos.

- No estabas ahí y para tu mala suerte Rob si… en matemáticas – evadí el tema pero el persistió.

- Jo, sé que no parece pero… eres mi amiga y me gustaría que contaras conmigo cuando me necesitas… no solo con Rob, ser tu segundo mejor amigo.

- Lo eres – mentí un poco, pero no se lo deje ver.

- Gracias…

- ¿Cristy me odia? – pregunte casualmente intentando obtener información.

- No te odia, nunca habla mal de ti… supongo que esta herida como Hayley, Caroline y el resto.

- ¿Cómo es que tu no lo estás? – pregunte.

- No lo sé, en el fondo siento que no me puedo molestar contigo.

- La primera persona – dije riéndome. – Gracias por eso.

- De nada, eso hacen los amigos… - vi algo en su mirada escondido, morí de ganas por saber que era.

- Claro – mire mi plato lleno de ensalada y me dispuse a cenar.

El nombre de Rob salía de vez en cuando, no podía evitar pensar en la noche anterior y perderme un poco, pero Jerry siempre se convencía con mis mentiras, cosa que Rob no haría, y no me molestaba que Jerry no lo notara, era… un tanto divertido ya que él es el único que cree mis pésimas actuaciones, no se por qué.

- La pase muy bien – dije mientras caminábamos al auto.

- Yo también, eres una gran compañera de cena – me abrió la puerta del vehículo, me senté en el asiento de piel y espere por él.

- Escuchaste del baile de bienvenida… - pregunto mientras manejaba.

- No, no sabía.

- Bueno, aun no dicen nada pero escuche por ahí que lo hacen cada año para celebrar el primer semestre de escuela.

- Suena interesante.

- ¿Con quién te gustaría ir? – pregunto Jerry.

- En verdad no creo que nadie me invite – dije mando por la ventana.

- Yo lo haría – escuche un tono de emoción en su voz.

- Gracias, eh – no supe que decir pero por suerte ya estaba estacionado afuera de mi casa. – Gracias por la cena y la charla… Nos vemos el lunes – fingí mi mejor sonrisa.

- No hay de que Joey – me regreso la sonrisa, le di un beso en la mejilla, era lo menos que podía hacer. Se sonrojo y yo baje del auto, espere a que se fuera, en verdad no tenia ánimos de entrar a la casa así que decidí caminar por ahí.

Seguí la banqueta, mientras el silencio revelaba mis profundos pensamientos, a veces odiaba que esto pasara.

Jerry no me desagradaba, pero había algo en el… que no encajaba conmigo. No era su forma de ser, él ni siquiera era el problema. El problema era _yo,_ y que no era mi mejor amigo con el que preferiría estar riéndome de cosas inmaduras.

Porque yo era la única que lograba sacar ese lado de Rob, por eso me gustaba estar con él, aparte de ser impredecible y divertido. El era como la luna, que tiene un lado oscuro, que es el que todos ven en el caso de Ron; su seriedad, inteligencia y frialdad. Yo podía apreciar los dos sin ningún problema. Rob era sin duda la luna y el sol juntos cuando estaba conmigo.

¿Cómo era que siempre terminaba pensando en el sin importar nada? Para ser sincera me parecía divertido y me molestaba un poco, ya le reclamaría después por estar siempre vagabundeando en mi cerebro.

Camine por una hora, luego decidí que era hora de regresar a casa. Por horroroso que pareciera. Seguí deliberando teorías de Rob, Jerry y los demás. Pero no había comparación entre Rob y **todos**, para mi Rob pasaba por encima de ellos y trágicamente eso no está bien, se supone que nunca debes de poner a alguien como prioridad, menos si la otra persona no lo hace.

Pero no sabía que era mi amistad para Rob… pero ya lo descubriría el lunes.

**_You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now here he comes_**

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young  
(He talks like a gentlemen, like you imagined when)  
When you were young

**Manuxp:** WAAAAAAH! los viste que emocion, yo los vere hasta el 31 de Julio aqui en Monterrey :D que increiblee! aww lloraste, una amiga me conto de Nick llorando en ALBL!! me mori, es un lindo, :D me alegra mucho que te la pasaras bien :D:D haha muchisimas gracias por dejar el review y leer la historia, lo aprecio demasiaaaaaaaaaado! :D cuidate love!

**Roi-joselin:** :D aww muchas gracias por el comentario, y decir que te gusta como escribo, a veces digo: en verdad les gustara?? no se haha muchisimas gracias por hacermelo saber, perdon por hacerte esperar con la actualizacion haha bloqueo de autooooor y eso es horrible :S espero seguir leyendo tus reviews si te gusta el fic!

**natha:** Pequeña genio yo te adooooooooro, muchas gracias por tus maravillosas ideas como Robanna! hahaha no se de donde lo sacas pero eres increible, gracias por seguir leyendo, te adoro :D no me odiaras con lo que planeo, pero tampoco me amaras... es mucha informacion? hahahah :P creo que dividire la nove en dos y bueno sera como una "secuela" para tener una buena excusa para cambiarle el nombre.. :P anywhoo cuidate, loveya!

Gracias a todas mis lectoras silenciosas, si les gusta lo que leen no duden en hacerse una cuenta y dejarmelo saber, :D se los agradeceria mucho!! cuidense, loveyaa!

:D

Alyy


	10. Capitulo diez: Mejores Amigos

**PERDOOOOOOOOOOOONENMEEEEEEEEEEEEE! la vida por tardarme tanto, era semana de finaleees y agh me estrese mucho! pero ya estoy LIBREEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

**por mucho tiempo, asi que actualizare mmmmmmmmmuy seguido :D:D**

**las adooooooooroo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, enserio son toooooooooooooodo para mi, es lo que me inspira! **

**gracias por leer!!!**

**:) **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**youtube .com/watch?v=BWFFCrwhhe8**

**Capitulo diez: Mejores amigos**

El lunes por la mañana llegue a la escuela a tiempo, los mismos rostros de siempre. Era yo la que me sentía diferente por un motivo que no conozco. Entre al aula de matemáticas, con solo un estudiante, nunca llegaba tarde, nunca sacaba menos de diez, era el alumno perfecto, era una coincidencia que fuera mi mejor amigo.

- Buenos días Jo-Jo – me saludo Rob desde la mesa.

- Rob – lo mire feo ante el apodo.

- Alguien se levanto del lado equivocado de la cama hoy – dijo riéndose.

- No, es solo que alguien me acaba de poner el apodo más cursi del mundo, suena como nombre de perro Rob.

- De acuerdo, Johanna será desde entonces – dijo riéndose. - ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?- pregunto mientras me sentaba.

- Bien... interesante, esos que te hacen pensar – comente sin mirar un lugar en especifico.

- Jo, tu sobre-piensas todo lo que es posible _sobre-pensar_.

- ¡No sobre pienso!, solo me aseguro de tener la respuesta correcta – conteste firme.

- No siempre la hay, no todo tiene explicación – su seguridad hizo ver mi respuesta como un ratón enfrentándose a un león hambriento.

- Odio que tengas razón – una ultima mirada de odio lo ataco.

- En fin, ¿Qué tal tu salida con Jerry? – disimulo perfectamente, pero sabia mejor que nadie que moría de curiosidad.

- Bueno, ya sabes… lo de siempre – lo torture.

- Johanna, no juegues conmigo – me miro serio y me rendí.

- De acuerdo, no estuvo… tan mal, pero por un extraño motivo nuestros temas de conversación giraban en torno a ti.

- Por qué no puedes dejar de pensar en mi.

- Claro y el esta celoso de que seas mi mejor amigo – dije riéndome.

- Dile que llego tarde, ya gane el puesto y no planeo moverme.

- Esta dispuesto a ser "mi segundo mejor amigo" ¿es eso posible? – pregunte riéndome.

- Bueno, para Jerry parece serlo… nunca se sabe, pero bueno, el segundo nunca es el mejor.

- Entendí Rob y yo soy… ¿tu mejor amiga?- pregunte apenada.

- La mejor, única y también la primera – me contesto.

- Me halaga el puesto, siente honrado de tu también serlo.

- Claro, aprecio más que nada tu amistad – Rob contesto mi pregunta sin que la hiciera, no pude evitar sonreír… tenía el mejor de todos los amigos.

La clase comenzó y tuvimos que dejar de hablar, pero con el era fácil comunicarme solo con la mirada, casi telepatía.

El resto de las clases antes del almuerzo, fueron solitarias debido a falta de Rob, a excepción de biología donde estoy con Jerry, y bueno es mejor que ser ignorada por Hayley, Cris y Caroline. Definitivamente el ambiente se había puesto más tenso. A la hora del almuerzo me reuní con Rob en nuestra mesa de siempre con mi almuerzo, unos dos minutos después el me acompaño

- ¿Escuchaste lo del baile? – pregunto cuándo se sentó.

- No, ¿Qué con todos escuchando cosas que yo no?- me queje cuando recordé a Jerry decirlo.

- Te distraes con todo, ese es el problema. Bueno, el baile de bienvenida que hacen todos los años al final del primer semestre, ósea en dos semanas.

- ¿Justo después de los finales?

- Si

- No le encuentro nada de divertido a los bailes, no me gustan – dije antes de morder mi sándwich.

- ¿Fuiste a alguno en Nebraska?

- Nadie me invito a alguno, así que nunca fui.

- Por eso odias los bailes…

- Si por eso los odio y este será exactamente lo mismo, nadie me invitara y yo me quedare en mi casa sola.

- Si no quieres ir yo te acompaño en tu casa- dijo riéndose.

- Claro Rob, tu vas a ser rey del baile o algo así.

- Eso es ridículo – se quejo y cruzo sus brazos.

- Sabes que no lo es… - ambos nos quedamos en el silencio.

Una parte de mi deseaba que Rob me invitara, no había otra persona con la que pudiera divertirme igual, pero probablemente mi mejor amigo no quería ir con su _mejor amiga_ al baile.

Terminamos el almuerzo y fui a mis siguientes clases, lo único que odiaba de los lunes era la clase de educación física a ultima hora en las canchas de soccer donde el sol quema tu cerebro, si es que el mío se puede tostar más de lo que ya.

Corrí alrededor de la cancha, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería ir a un baile con Rob, bueno si no iba a ir con él al menos lo soñaría. Podía imaginarme riendo mientras todos nos miraban extrañados, sonreí ante aquel pensamiento casi imposible.

Después de esa clase jugando soft ball no iba a poder moverme en un par de días, mientras todos salían de la cancha yo me deje caer en el césped. Cerré mis ojos y relaje mis cansados músculos.

- ¿Mala clase? – escuche la voz de Rob cerca, abri los ojos y lo vi parado justo atrás de mi cabeza, proporcionando buena sombra.

- No siento las piernas – dije moribunda.

- Para eso hay solución – se rio mientras hablaba, yo fruncí el seño sin entender.

Cuando me cargo entendí todo, me acomodo en su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas.

- Rob, no me refería a esto – dije riéndome.

- ¿Entonces a qué? – pregunto sin bajarme.

- No lo sé, solo a que me quería quedar tirada ahí.

- Tarde para eso – me resigne y deje que me llevara hasta mi auto.

- Gracias, era hora – dije cuando me puso en el piso.

- De nada – me entrego mi mochila.

- Eres impredecible Rob – me reí un poco al ver su rostro tomar color.

- Me gusta sorprender – me guiño el ojo. Moví mi cabeza en negación, _Rob, Rob, Rob_.

- Te veo mañana Don misterio – le di un medio abrazo y subí a mi auto.

Salí del estacionamiento viendo a Rob encogerse en mi espejo retrovisor, sonreí ante su reflejo. Y luego me concentre en el camino, maneje por la solitaria carretera escuchando una nueva canción de _Rascal Flatts, _al llegar casa metí el auto a la cochera y baje del vehículo. Arrastre mi mochila hasta la cocina y comí un poco de sopa que dejaron preparada.

Al terminar de comer subí a mi habitación para comenzar con mis tareas, los exámenes finales se acercaban… los trabajos se comenzaban a acumular… esta iba a ser una larga, larga semana.

_¿No es increíble ser la mejor amiga del más listo de la escuela?_

**You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hop your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful**

**:D:D**


	11. Capitulo once: Sin Imperfecciones

WOHH! I'm officially back giiiiiirls, yaaaaaaaaaaa por fin de vacaciones y lista para escribir :) espero que no me odien despues de toda la espera:P!!

muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ya tengo 28!!! :D:D:D espero que siguan leyendo y más importante disfrutando esta historia que es para ustedes!!

:D:D sus replys estan abaaaaajo bellas!!

**LOVEYOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

** youtube. com/watch?v=0oZn3sICjAQ (AMO A M&D)**

**Capitulo once: "Sin imperfecciones"**

Y la semana siguiente, definitivamente comenzó la peor semana de mi vida. Trabajos, trabajos, exámenes, exámenes y respirar eran mi horario.

A la mitad de la semana, gritaba por ayuda. Así que llame a la única persona que podía sacarme de aquel agujero. Marque el numero de memoria y espere en la línea.

- ¡Rob! – chille cuando lo escuche levantar el teléfono.

- ¿Johanna, que pasa?... son las tres de la mañana – dijo semi dormido con una voz ronca.

- No eh terminado mi trabajo de trigonometría, aun tengo que estudiar química y estoy al borde de un colapso nervioso – hable tan rápido que ni yo misma me entendí. Pero Rob me leía como un libro abierto, no ocupaba escuchar mis quejas. Eso pensé yo, hasta que no escuche a nadie en la línea.

- ¿Qué demonios? – dije colgando mi celular y colapsando sobre mi escritorio.

Me quede unos diez minutos así, intentando "relajar" mi cansado cerebro y pensando mal de Rob.

Claro era mi mejor amigo siempre que no fueran las tres de la mañana en semana de exámenes finales. Gracias Rob. ¿Qué pasaría si fuera Jerry en vez de Rob? El tal vez no hubiera contestado.

Escuche un ligero golpe en mi ventana, pensé que solo era el árbol golpeándola. Cuando el sonido persistió, me levante de mi silla y fui hasta la ventana de la terraza. Abrí la cortina y vi a Rob al otro lado del vidrio, parado en mi terraza. Mi boca dibujo una perfecta "O"

- Pensé que… - comencé.

- ¿Te colgué y te iba a dejar sufrir sola? – hablo al otro lado del cristal, abrí la ventana y lo abrace. – Eres mi héroe – le dije mientras él me regresaba el gesto. Entramos a mi habitación, ambos nos sentamos en el piso con todos mis papeles por sin ninguna parte.

- Nombra los tres tipos de nomenclatura que existen – pregunto mientras yo seguía haciendo el trabajo.

- Tradicional, IUPAC y la estaquimétrica – conteste.

Cuando termine de repasar química, comenzó a revisar mi trabajo de matemáticas. Me recargue sobre mi cama. Mis ojos lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse. Escuche la voz de Rob y los abrí de nuevo, me concentre en lo que me explico. Tan pronto su concentración regreso a mi trabajo, decidí acercarme para ver.

Recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro mirándolo hacer ecuaciones trigonométricas sin problemas. Esta vez cuando mis ojos se cerraron fue imposible volverlos a abrir.

Mientras mi mente divagaba por la oscuridad de mis pensamientos. Absurdos y sin sentido la gran mayoría.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en mi cómoda cama, me estire y levante al mismo tiempo. Mire alrededor de la habitación y vi a Rob sentado en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes de que yo me quedara dormida.

- ¿Rob? - dije con mi voz ronca.

- Hola Jo – me saludo.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las seis…

- ¿No has dormido nada? – pregunte preocupada.

- Te quería ayudar… - dijo inocentemente, no pude evitar sonreír. Me senté junto a él, había terminado todo mi trabajo. Mejor de lo que yo lo pudiera haber hecho.

- Dios Rob, no tenias que…

- No es nada, ¿para eso son los amigos no?

- Si, muchas gracias. Nunca te lo podre compensar – dije abrazándolo.

- Con eso es suficiente – dijo regresándome el abrazo.

Llego la hora de cambiarme para ir a la escuela, fui al closet y me cambie a unos jeans y una camisa de Kiss con unas sandalias, acomode mi cabello en un recogido despeinado y Salí.

- ¿Te veo abajo en el auto? – pregunto Rob, asentí con la cabeza y lo vi desaparecer por el árbol junto a mi balcón.

Lave mis dientes y guarde todas mis cosas en mi mochila, baje apurada y me despedí de mis padres que estaban en la cocina. Salí y vi el corvette de Rob, sonreí y fui hasta el.

Subí rápidamente, mi amigo estaba sonriente, sin decir nada acelero y fuimos rumbo a la escuela.

Gracias a Rob saque diez en mi trabajo de matemáticas y nueve en el examen de química. Le debía la vida.

Salí brincando feliz del salón de química y me lo encontré en el pasillo, lo abrace sin avisar y él se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto.

- ¡Saque nueve! – grite feliz.

- Felicidades Jo, lo mereces después de una larga noche.

- No lo hubiera sacado si no es por ti – dije sonriendo, el rodo los ojos.

Cuando llego el miércoles de siguiente semana y ya no había exámenes, recordé un pequeño detalle. El baile… y yo no tenía pareja.

Me senté en la clase de biología totalmente amargada por aquel pensamiento, mientras el profesor escribía unas cosas en el pizarrón, mi compañero llego y se acomodo en la silla junto a mí.

- Hola Jo – saludo en murmullo.

- Hola Jerry – conteste mientras garabateaba en mi libreta.

- Oye, sé que es un poco tarde… pero no tuve tiempo la semana pasada… ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? Si no tienes pareja – solté la pluma y lo mire, el estaba viéndome con seriedad.

- Eh… si, supongo – le conteste, bueno era obvio que Rob ya no me iba a invitar. Ya lo hubiera hecho si fuera así.

- Genial, te recojo a las 8:00.

Asentí con la cabeza y el profesor comenzó a explicar el tema, escuche la aburrida clase de los genes, hasta que el timbre nos salvo y salimos libres de tarea.

Camine hasta la cafetería, en la mesa de la ventana vi a Rob sonriente con dos charolas. Fui hasta allá y me senté frente a él.

- Tu almuerzo – dijo señalando mi bandeja.

- Gracias Rob, no te hubieras molestado – le sonreí.

- No es nada, y… ¿recibiste alguna invitación para el baile?

- Si, Jerry me invito – dije con pocos ánimos.

- No pareces muy emocionada.

- Si lo estoy es solo que estoy cansada – rodo los ojos. – Es enserio…

-Claro, claro – dijo él, sabía que bromeaba ahora yo rodé los ojos y comencé a comer mi ensalada. – ¿Entonces yo me quedare en mi casa viendo películas?

- ¿No invitaste a nadie?

- Invitaron a quien quería invitar –puso una mirada inocente.

- Lo siento…

- No es nada, me espera la cuarta temporada de Lost.

El almuerzo termino y las últimas dos clases pasaron rápido, ya que no fueron clases si no solo escuchar a los maestros hablar de este semestre, así que aproveche para pensar un poco.

¿A quien pensaba en invitar Rob al baile?, no lo eh escuchado mencionar a ninguna chica desde que lo conozco. La curiosidad me estaba matando, pero iba a tener que esperar o quedarme con la duda. Otro problema era, ¿Qué iba a usar? No tenia vestidos.

Hoy iba a ser un largo día, peor aun por que había dormido solo tres horas, no quería ir al centro comercial con mi mamá de nuevo, no para que me metiera en un vestido rosado con mucho tul. Al salir del salón, Rob me alcanzo velozmente, cegándome con su blanca sonrisa.

- Rob, ¿Estas ocupado hoy? – pregunte sin dudar.

- Eh no, ¿por qué? – levanto una ceja mientras ambos caminábamos hacia la salida.

- ¿Me acompañarías a buscar un vestido? No quiero tener que ir al baile con un vestido rosa lleno de tul…

- Claro, no sé si yo de las mejores opiniones respecto a vestidos…

- Confió más en tu opinión que en la de mi mamá…

- ¿Por qué no vamos al centro comercial de una vez? – me abrió la puerta del coche, yo asentí con la cabeza antes de entrar.

Al salir del estacionamiento de la escuela, nos dirigimos al centro comercial que estaba en el centro de Long Beach. Justo al mismo que mi mamá me había arrastrado una vez. Llegamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin pasar los límites de velocidad o la barrera del sonido como a Rob le gusta.

Entramos al gran centro comercial, lleno de gente caminando sin dirección. Seguimos a la multitud pasando el área de comidas hasta donde estaban las tiendas, mire los aparadores sin que nada en ellos me llamara la atención, Rob insistió en entrar una tienda en donde su hermana siempre compraba, termine aceptando. Mire los vestidos con colores brillantes, amarillo canario, verde limón, rosa pastel… me encantan los colores así, pero no es lo que buscaba. Aun que en el fondo no sabía ni lo que buscaba.

Entre un perchero, encontré un vestido negro que me llamo la atención. Lo saque y observe detenidamente.

- ¿Encontraste algo? – pregunto Rob desde los sillones de la tienda.

- Creo…

- Ven, te mostrare el probador – me dijo la señorita que me atendía, la seguí hasta la habitación con los probadores. Colgué mi vestido y cerré la cortina, Me deshice de mi ropa y me puse el vestido.

- Eh, ¿hay alguien ahí? – pregunte por la señorita para que me abrochara el vestido.

- Esta atendiendo otra clienta – escuche la voz de Rob acercarse. – ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunto dulcemente atrás de la cortina.

- Si, no puedo cerrar el vestido, ¿Me ayudas? – pregunte. El muy despacio movió la cortina, me puse de espaldas mirándome al espejo.

Sentí su mano fría sobre mi espalda, poniéndome la piel de gallina. Junto la tela del vestido y cerro el zipper. Mire su reflejo, el veía mi espalda nerviosamente. Me di la media vuelta para verlo a la cara, me recibió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué piensas? – pregunte.

- Se ve muy lindo – contesto inocentemente.

- ¿Tu crees? – regrese mi vista al espejo.

De pronto, la asistente regreso y se puso junto a Rob.

- Dios mío, te queda hermoso… seguro serán la pareja más bella del baile.

- No vamos a…

- ¿Ya tiene traje caballero? – me interrumpió y le pregunto a Rob.

- Eh, si gracias – le contesto con cortesía.

- Perfecto, entonces… ¿Te envuelvo el vestido?

- Si – Rob salió de los probadores y la señorita me desabrocho el vestido. Cuando me puse mi ropa de nuevo se lo entregue y la seguí a la caja.

- Que disfruten la fiesta – nos dijo cuando salíamos de la tienda, claro que lo haría si fuera con Rob pero bueno el no pensaba igual.

- Muchas gracias por acompañarme – agradecí mientras íbamos caminando entre la gente.

- No hay de que Jo – dijo sonriente.

Nuestra siguiente parada fue el área de comida, no pude resistirme ante un helado de chocolate, ni Rob tampoco.

- Espero que el vestido me quede mañana – dije mientras disfrutaba mi helado.

- Yo también, no quiero tener que hacer de costurero pasado mañana.

- Eso pasa por ser bueno en todo lo que te ponen enfrente.

- En casi todo…

- ¿Algo en que no seas bueno? – le pregunte.

- En… - pensó un momento.

- Vez, no hay nada.

- Tiene que haber algo, no soy perfecto.

- Lo más cercano…

- Claro Johanna… claro – dijo riéndose.

- No es mi culpa, tus gentes y tu cerebro que se yo.

- Cuando recuerde en que no soy bueno te avisare.

Salimos del centro comercial y me llevo a casa, no había tenido que manejar desde el examen de química. Rob pasaba todos los días por mi y por las tardes me quedaba a verlo practicar cuando le tocaba y después me traía de vuelta. Se detuvo atrás del auto de mi papá.

- Muchas gracias de nuevo, supongo que te veo… ¿el lunes? – dije levantando una ceja.

- Tal vez…

- Cuídate Rob – le di un beso en la mejilla y baje del auto.

- Diviértete en el baile.

- Lo intentare, sin ti no será fácil – le guiñe un ojo y mientras caminaba adentro escuche el motor arrancar y el auto moverse.

- Hola familia – salude al entrar.

- En la cocina – grito mi mamá, fui hasta allá para encontrarla haciendo la cena y a mi papá viendo las noticias. - ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? – pregunto mi mamá.

- Fui a comprar mi vestido para el baile con Rob – dije sonriente.

- ¿Iras con él? – pregunto mi papá uniéndose a la conversación.

- No, iré con Jerry…

- Que dulce que te acompaño… bueno, la cena esta lista en diez minutos.

- Iré a dejar mis cosas arriba.

La suerte estaba de mi lado, ni mañana ni el viernes había clases por los preparativos del baile. Escuche a mi mamá gritar mientras yo me lavaba el rostro, baje a cenar y termine el día con una ducha tibia. Sin poder dejar de pensar en el baile…

_**I think I'm on the bright side.  
Got my hair cut short, I do my class report on time.  
I hope I'm on the bright side.  
What beauty is today is a fake from what's inside**_

:D

Natha: WAAA! extrañaba hablar contigo looser!!! :) muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y tus HERMOSOS Y LARGOS comentarios! me encanta leer todas tus ideas! pero no te dire si aun tienes tu talento de adivina!! lo descubriras tuu :] le dire a Karen que en un extraño sentido le mandas saludos :) espero que te guste el cap y poder hablar contigoo!! love ya!

Onenightwithoutmoon: digamos que Rob es un poco... muy delicado con Johanna, tal vez demasiado! peeeeeero eso esta por cambiar... haha ok estoy dando mucha informacion!! PERDOON por no cumplir mi promesa, pero bueno recien acabo finales mi cerebro necesitaba un descanzo!! pero aqui estoy sana y salva y lista para escribir :D:D espero que siguas leyendo y que te guste mucho, Love youu :D

Manuxp: muchas gracias por la paciente espera, esque los examenes D:D: me volvieron loca y necesitaba un reposo cerebral:P haha pero estoy lista mas que eso! para seguir con la nove y no dejarlas! :D muchas gracias x seguir leyendo, lo aprecio muchisimo :D:D

Roi-joselin: last but not least!!! lo seeeeeeeeeee QUIEN FUERA ELLA :) pero podemos soñar ficticiamente no? ahahah no es tan malo, mientras llega nuestro indicado... o mientras secuestramos a Rob :P muchas gracias por leer :') no puedo creer que les guste! son las mejores lectoras del mundo!! :D:D espero no desepcionarlas! MUCHISIMAS gracias por el review babe!! cuidate mucho(:

Y un gran HOLA:P a mis lectoras silenciosas a las cuales amo:]


	12. Capitulo doce: Inesperado

**WUH! **

**soy buena y ya subire de nuevo(L) por que las quiero! hahaha! MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS gracias por sus reviews inmediatos del capitulo pasado! WOOOOO Mery se unioo ahora soy 100% feliz!! :D mi bestie de Argentina!! :D:D muchas gracias por leer! sus replys(respuestas) al final del cap!!**

**espero que les guste;)**

**_youtube .com/watch?v=O4HjKEONv-s_**

**ya saben, esta cosa no deja poner links solo copien y peguen en una nueva pagina de internet;)**

**Capitulo doce: Inesperado**

El viernes por la mañana abrí mis ojos, recibiendo el color dorado que entraba de mi ventana. A tropezones me levante de la cama y me hice camino al baño, tome una ducha matutina antes de bajar a desayunar.

Me puse unos pants y una camisa holgada al salir de bañarme y baje. Tome mis galletas favoritas de la alacena y me serví jugo de naranja. Desayune en silencio ya que no había nadie en casa. Mi celular comenzó a sonar mientras yo masticaba mi quinta galleta, trague el resto y conteste.

- ¿Bueno? – salude.

- Johanna, Hola… - escuche la voz de Hayley, quede impresionada.

- ¿Hayley?

- Sí, soy yo…. Oye sé que no hemos hablado últimamente y… lo siento.

- ¿Lamentas haberme ignorado como el resto?, no lo sientas.

- Y bueno, ¿iras al baile en la noche? – pregunto con una nota de emoción en la voz.

- Si, Jerry me invito.

- Eso escuche, ¿y no te quieres arreglar conmigo?

- Claro, porque no… puedes venir a mi casa y que Daniel te recoja aquí.

- ¡Perfecto!, ¿A qué hora voy?

- Cuando quieras, aquí estaré todo el día.

- Bien, entonces me bañare e iré ¿si?

- Genial, te veo entonces… - dije antes de colgar.

Sentí un poco de emoción, extrañaba hablar con Hayley, casi tanto como extrañaba hablar con una mujer de mi edad. Termine de desayunar, subí a mi baño y me lave los dientes. El timbre sonó, supuse que Maggie podía hacerla pasar.

- ¿Johanna? – escuche la voz de Hayley desde el baño.

- ¡Hola Hayley! – la salude emocionada.

- Hola – me dio un abrazo de oso.

Las dos nos sentamos en mi cama y comenzamos a hablar de todo lo que no habíamos compartido durante el tiempo que no hablamos.

- Esperaba poder ir con Rob, pero no me invito… ¿Quién quiere ir con su mejor amiga a un baile? – dije yo.

- Lo siento, pero de todas maneras yo me encargare de que te la pases genial, no voy a dejar que pongas tu trasero en una silla en toda la noche.

- Te lo agradecería.

A las tres de la tarde comenzamos a arreglarnos, nos pintamos las uñas para combinar nuestros atuendos, luego yo le alise el cabello y ella se maquillo mientras yo rizaba el mío. Lo peine un poco pero lo deje lo más suelto que puse, después me maquille.

Cuando miramos el reloj eran las 7:45 y aun no nos poníamos los vestidos. Ella se cambio en mi cuarto y yo en el baño. Al salir la vi con un bello vestido color turquesa algo esponjado. Zapatos altos y en fin perfecta.

- Te odio, te ves perfecta – le dije y ella frunció el seño.

- Hazme el favor de mirarte en el espejo, ¡parezco una bruja junto a ti! – me grito. – Te ves muy bella…

- Tu también, si no estuvieras aquí, ¡estaría llorando sin saber que hacer!

**http://tinyurl .com/johannadress (copien y pegen para ver)**

http://tinyurl .com/hayleydress

- Pero las dos estamos listas, Daniel y Jerry no tardan en llegar.

- Tienes razón, mejor bajemos – le dije a Hayley, tomamos nuestros bolsos y bajamos a la sala para esperar a los muchachos.

Mientras nos tomábamos fotos el timbre sonó, Hayley se levanto y fue corriendo a abrir. La seguí pero sin correr, parados frente a mi puerta estaban Daniel y Jerry. El primero luciendo un traje negro, la camisa del mismo color y su corbata turquesa, combinando perfecto con Hayley.

Jerry iba con un traje negro, camisa blanca, una corbata negra satinada y una flor rosada en su bolsillo. Salimos de la casa, Jerry me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y luego entrelazo nuestros brazos.

- Te ves muy linda hoy – sentí la sangre recorrer mi rostro, como si el rubor que traía puesto no fuera suficiente.

- Gracias – los cuatro subimos al auto de Jerry, quien manejo hasta el baile.

Unos diez minutos de camino escuchando y viendo a Daniel y Hayley por el retrovisor coquetear, llegamos al gimnasio de la escuela. Jerry estaciono el auto, bajo y me abrió la puerta. Caminamos con los brazos entrelazados sobre la alfombra azul que habían puesto en la entrada.

Todo estaba perfectamente decorado, el gimnasio estaba irreconocible. La luz tenue, velas de centros de mesa. Sillas blancas y decoración dorada. No era lo que me imaginaba. Un gimnasio nunca pudo verse mejor.

Cuando entramos al gimnasio, fue como si todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirarnos. Sentí todas las miradas puestas en mi, por un segundo me marearon. ¿Me veía mal acaso?

_- ¿Con quién viene Jerry?_ – escuche uno de los murmullos de la gente.

Los ignore y seguí a mi pareja hasta la mesa, junto con nuestros dos amigos que nos acompañaban.

Cenamos y conversamos, cuando abrieron la pista de baile con una canción de _**Lady Gaga **_Y todos se reunieron en la pista de baile sin pensarlo, acompañe a Jerry después de que insistió en querer bailar, Hayley me animo y también se paró a bailar con Daniel.

Me relaje y comenzó a bailar, aun que no fuera una de mis cualidades, junto a Hayley pude soltarme sin importar nada y solo seguir el ritmo de la música e incluso cantar varias de las canciones. No recordaba que bailar fuera tan cansado, Jerry que bailaba enfrente de mi noto eso.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – se acerco y pregunto en mi oído.

- Si – la música comenzó a desvanecerse y cambio de género. Sin pensarlo el salió disparado a la barra de bebidas.

Daniel y Hayley comenzaron a bailar las canciones lentas, yo me quede en medio del montón de parejas que me rodeaban. Entre ellas, alcance en la barra de bebidas a lo que le llamaba mi pareja hablando con Cristy muy entretenido, la bebida que traía para mí se la entrego… Genial, mi pareja me había abandonado oficialmente.

No me moví de mi patética posición, me quede entre todas las parejas que se movían al ritmo de la música. Mis ojos viajaron por todo el lugar, hasta que se detuvieron en la puerta principal. Mis ojos brillaron cuando vi quien iba entrando, ¿era mi imaginación?, como por arte de magia todas las parejas comenzaron a abrirle camino mientras él se acercaba con su mirada fijada en mi. Luciendo un smoking negro al igual que su camisa y una corbata rosada como el moño de mi vestido…

**_So here I am  
Looking pretty for you  
They come and go  
No one else here will do  
So I'm dancing alone  
Dreaming solo  
Cause your love's the one worth waiting for  
It's just like heaven..._**

**REPLYSSS(L)**

Anfitrite: Es la primera vez que dejas un review verdad? (: WOOOOOOOOOO!! bienvenida al magico mundo de Aly! hahah ok no, muchas gracias por el comentario! Rob es muy parecido a mi mejor amigo, sin la parte de serio y silencioso:P hahah digamos que me "inspire" un poco de el... pero bueno, haha envidio a Jo por que es ROB hahaha :) gracias! espero disfrutarlas escribiendo para ustedes y llendo a la playa(H) para escribir mas? hahaha :):) wuuh, espero que te guste este cap, dime que pensaste!!

Onenightwithoutmoon haha bueno, es bueno que sea delicado:P pero dime si no ah evolucionado? ahora es divertido y menos serio gracias a Johanna:D:D hahaha (rayita en el fondo) y muajaja se viene lo mejor lo prometo, creo que dividire esta novela en dos, para hacerla mas interesante:D lo dejaria en la mejor parte!!:P AWW muchas gracias por tus reviews!! LOVEYA!

Roi-joselin: AWWWWWWWWWW, cada vez que leo "me encanta" juro que me pongo a saltar de felicidaaaaad :) pongo mucho en esta historia y que les guste es LO MEJOR! muchisimas gracias por leerla y esperarme! Jerry es raro!!! :P nadie entiende a los hombres, creeme por más que lo intento! deberian de venir con unas instrucciones!!!:P y bueno esto solo va hacia el camino del drama, asi que espero que sigas levendo sweetie:D loveu!!

Manuxp: (: ow, muchas gracias, entonces siempre la checas y yo nunca actualizo! LO SIENTO! (: tontos examenes! ahora intentare postear un dia si, otro no :D para que sea mas equilibrado! :D aaww(L) crepusculo es de mis libros favoritos :P antes de la peli!! hahaha muchas gracias por leerla!!:D:D:D espero que te guste, enserio tienes que leer el que sigue, te encantara!!!!

Maria Paz MEJOR AMIGA DE ARGENTINAAAAAAA:D era hora, sabias que hay algo que se llama traductor? hahaha o "preguntale a Aly"? pero alfin te unes y yo soy feliz, espero que te este gustando!! los mejores amigos(hombres) son como un agujero negro!!! nunca terminas de recorrerlos no se SON HOMBRES y son raros:) pronto empezare a subir mi nove de los jonas, y acabo de terminar la de MCFLY! imagina cuan feliz estoy!!!:D:D:D:D aww te amoo Mery, hablo contigo pronto!! cuidate!!

Y saludos a Judi y mis lectoras silenciosas:D:D


	13. Capitulo trece: Su defecto

**:) Subo capitulo dedicado a Pachi que se va a Orlando, to the happiest place on earth!! Espero que te diviertas, TE ADORO! Igual que a todas mis bellas lectoras! Espero que les guste :) es uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora!**

**Gracias por sus reviews!!**

**Aly**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Youtube .com/watch?v=rwMfS594qfE**

**Capitulo trece:**

Finalmente Rob se hizo paso entre la gente hasta llegar a mi, se detuvo justo enfrente sonriendo abiertamente.

- Rob, ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte levantando una ceja.

- Debería preguntar lo mismo, ¿Qué haces aquí en medio de la pista sin bailar? – tomo mi cintura y una de mis manos acercándome a él.

- Ahora, bailando – dije riéndome, acomode mi otra mano en su hombro y comencé a moverme lentamente con él.

Nos quedamos en silencio escuchando la música de fondo que nos daba el compas. Rob acerco sus labios a mi oreja. - ¿Recuerdas que habías dicho que no era malo en nada? – me pregunto, me separe un poco y lo mire frunciendo el seño. – Si… - le conteste. El se acerco de nuevo. – En verdad soy malo para hacer invitaciones… - al escuchar su comentario mi boca hizo una perfecta "O"

- ¿Me ibas a invitar? – pregunte impresionada.

- Si… pero no supe cómo y cuando decidí hacerlo, Jerry te había invitado – dijo con un tono decepcionado. – En verdad no hubiera venido si no fuera por ti, eres mi mejor amiga y con la única persona con la que me puedo divertir.

- Gracias, lo mismo digo… acabo de ser ¿abandonada por mi pareja?

- En ese caso… ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? – pregunto y yo rodé los ojos.

- Si, Rob… aun que no hace falta que lo diga, ya estamos aquí juntos y bailando – le conteste riéndome.

- Quería que fuera oficial – respondió con una sonrisa.

Me deje guiar por Rob sobre la melodía de piano que tocaba al fondo. Ni siquiera podía escucharlo bien, es como si estuviera en mi propia burbuja… bueno Rob y yo.

Bailar con él era como deslizarme sobre aire, si eso tiene sentido… con su gracia y porte hacia que mis torpes y descoordinados movimientos se vieran gráciles como los de una bailarina profesional.

Cuando ambos nos cansamos de bailar, salimos del gimnasio y nos sentamos en las bancas del frente. Bajo la más brillante luna iluminando más que los mismos faros de la ciudad.

- Gracias por venir – dije repentinamente, causando que Rob me mirara.

- Fue en placer.

- En serio, si no hubieras venido estaría sentada en una mesa aburrida, ahora estoy contigo en una banca aburrida – bromee.

- ¿Aburrida? – cuando escuche su tono, me arrepentí de haber dicho eso.

- Eh… - fue la única palabra que pude pronunciar antes que él me tomara en brazos.

Me sostuvo por el estomago y comenzó a girar.

- ¿Sigues aburrida? – pregunto entre risas.

- Aburrida y mareada – lo moleste, dejo de girar y me puso de nuevo en el piso.

-De acuerdo, soy aburrido – dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Rob, ¡no lo decía enserio!, no eres aburrido – le dije, pero el mantuvo su expresión seria. – Rob… - hable yo, de nuevo sin ninguna respuesta.

Di unos pasos para adelante hasta estar frente a él, pero él me dio la espalda. Si algo había aprendido en clase de deportes era "Nunca le des la espalda al enemigo", con mis manos ataque los costados de su tronco haciéndole cosquillas. Rob se retorció y comenzó a reírse. Lo torture un rato hasta que logro tomarme de las manos y detenerme.

- Esta bien, está bien – dijo sin aliento.

- No eres aburrido tonto… - lo abrace.

- No, pero si un muy buen actor – me separe un poco y guiño un ojo, lo golpee levemente en el hombro.

- Te diría tonto, pero no puedo…- dije frunciendo el seño haciéndolo reír.

Apretó sus brazos en mi espalda antes de soltarme, me quede frente a él mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Jerry no se enojara si te secuestro?

- No creo, está ocupado con Cristy…

- En ese caso señorita Frampton, ¿me acompañas a dar una vuelta por la playa? – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Encantada…. ¿Señorito Pattinson?

- Señor porfavor… - dijo riendose.

- Pero solo si me cargas – puse una cara inocente.

El dudo unos segundos y luego se rindió ante mi rostro. – Esta bien, cuando lleguemos a la playa…

Fuimos hasta su auto y el manejo hasta la playa que estaba a unos 15 minutos de ahí, el estacionamiento, asi que se acomodo libremente cerca de la entrada a la playa.

Baje del auto y lo segui, me quite los zapatos y los deje bajo las escaleras de madera.

- Ah, ah, ah – dije cuando Rob comenzaba a caminar con sus pantalones acomodados y sin zapatos. - ¿A dónde vas? – pregute, el arrugo la nariz y regreso, me dio la espalda para que subiera. Me cargo sin problema alguno y yo me sostuve de sus hombros.

- No comprendo como un dia soy invisible y otro dia no – comente repentinamente rompiendo el silencio.

- No eres invisible almenos que lo quieras ser…

- Hayley me ignoraba y ahora de la nada somos amigas de nuevo, ¿explícame eso? – chille.

- Tal vez solo abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de su error, porque eres una gran amiga.

- ¿No será un plan malvado? – pregunte riéndome.

- Hayley no es asi, al menos no parece…

- ¿Ahora conoces a todos?, ¿Cuándo te conversaste en un anuario como Cristy?... o, ¿tienes un poder extrasensorial que nunca mencionaste?

- No, no y no… es solo que no parece ser ese tipo de personas, a veces nos dejamos llevar por las opiniones de los demás y eso es lo que le pudo haber pasado a Hayley ¿me explico?, no todos tenemos nuestras convicciones firmes – concluyo Rob su discurso.

- Tienes razón… ¡siempre la tienes!, a veces me asustas.

- Intento ver la vida lo más positiva y objetiva posible… hace las cosas más fáciles.

- Intentare seguir tu ejemplo, tal vez si sigo hablando contigo se me pegue un poco…

Le pedí a Rob que me bajara, ambos nos sentamos en la arena mirando hacia el océano recibiendo la fresca brisa de él. El silencio se hizo presente, los dos mirábamos el océano perdidamente, era increíble el cariño que le había tomado a este lugar, pero solo había una razón, y estaba sentado a mi derecha. Sonreí ante aquel pensamiento, Rob lo noto y pregunto.

- ¿Por qué la sonrisa?

- No es nada, solo pensaba como odiaba este lugar antes de tropezar contigo en el pasillo.

- ¿Tropezar o casi romperme la columna? – dijo riendose.

- Las dos, enserio… el calor, la gente… ¡el calor!, si no hubiera sido por ti seguiría pensando que todos son unos falsos superficiales.

- Hago lo que puedo, es lo mejor que un No californiano puede hacer por otro No californiano.

- Es tan extraño, cuando te vi… pensé que éramos mundos opuestos.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Pienso lo contrario – dije sonriendo.

- Yo también…

_I make the most of all the sadness  
you'll be a bitch because you can  
you try to hit me just to hurt me  
so you leave me feelin dirty cuz you can't understand_

We're goin down  
and you can see it too  
We're goin down  
and you know that we're doomed  
my dear  
we're slow dancing in a burnin room


	14. Capitulo catorce: Una parte de mi

Lamento que este capitulo sea tan corto, pero con este empezara lo mejor de la novela creeo... aun no esta escrito pero vere que resulta de esto... :) Ahora pueden leer mi fic de mcfly!! se llama all I ever wanted, busquenlo en mi profile si les llama la atencion :) MUUUUUUUCHAS gracias por los reviews! hasta Marce me dejo reviewww y fui feliiz :D

Me alegra que les aya gustado el capitulo pasado, espero que disfruten este!! me encanta la primera parte(L) hahaha las dejare con la duda, dejen que piensan que pasara... y haber si aciertan cuando lean el proximo capitulo!!! :D

perdon por no dejarles reply, prometo hacerlo pronto! pero saben qe les agradesco mucho por cada una de sus palabras!! :D

ALY

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**youtube .com/watch?v=Y_VI2cIgqwc **

**Capitulo Catorce : Una parte de mi.**

El sábado por la noche, no había nada interesante en el techo de mi habitación… el clima estaba lo suficientemente decente como para respirar. Salí a mi terraza y me senté sobre la gruesa barda con mis piernas colgando al aire. Deje que la suave brisa recorriera cada centímetro de mi piel, escuche una voz llamándome y mire hacia abajo con cuidado.

- ¿Rob? – pregunte al verlo debajo de mi balcón.

- No genio, soy Romeo pero me equivoque de casa, ¿has visto a Julieta? – bromeo mientras subía al árbol junto a mi balcón.

- ¡Que gracioso!, te equivocaste de continente Romeo – le dije cuando estaba sentado en una rama frente a mí.

- Rayos, ¡tengo que aprender a leer los mapas! – dijo riendose.

- ¿Qué te trae a mi balcón? – pregunte.

- Nada interesante, pensé que no estarías haciendo nada como es costumbre y yo no estaba haciendo nada.

- ¡Entonces podemos hacer nada juntos! – bromee.

- Es mejor que solos… menos aburrido.

- Tienes razón, ¿estas en ánimo para una película?

- Depende, ¿Qué clase?

- La que yo elija….

- ¿Por qué tu?

- Estas en mi casa.

- Estoy en una rama.

- Es mi rama…

- De acuerdo, tu rama, tus reglas – salto del árbol a mi balcón con un aterrizaje perfecto.

- Te odio, yo me hubiera roto un tobillo…

- No todos apestamos en los deportes Jo – dijo riendose.

Pasamos por mi habitación y bajamos al primer piso vacío.

- Ahora veo por qué estabas afuera…

- Bienvenido a mi vida – dije buscando entre mis Dvd favoritos.

- Mi familia será tu familia adoptiva si quieres.

- Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta… enserio – dije riéndome.

- Elegirás alguna película de mujer romántica – se quejo desde mi sillón.

- Depende, ¿estas en humor de una?

- Estoy en humor de todo- dijo sonriendo.

Termine sin poder elegir ninguna película, solo me senté junto a el en el sofá sin hacer o decir nada. Podía escuchar su corazón palpitar bajo su respiración tranquila y profunda. Por que el parecía tan sencillamente perfecto en todo, incluso al hacer nada. No podía evitar envidiarlo un poco.

- Jo, te perdiste – dijo riendose, mientras yo regresaba de mi pequeño país de pensamientos.

- Lo siento, pensando ya sabes.

- A veces me pregunto que pasa por esa pequeña cabecita - dijo golpeándola ligeramente.

- Créeme nada interesante – me reí. Segui pensando en mis pequeños celos hacia el, pero sin perderme totalmente en ellos como para no saber donde estaba. –¿Crees que este mal sentir celos de alguien cercano? – pregunte.

- Eh, no estoy seguro… los celos no son buenos.

- Sigue pareciéndome imposible, no puedes ser tan buena persona, listo… no es natural.

- espera, estas… ¿celosa de mi? – pregunto sorprendido.

- Oye, es injusto que seas tan bueno en todo.

- Johanna, no soy bueno en todo, no soy perfecto… soy un humano y me esfuerzo por todo como tu.

- No parece - segui chiflada como niña de cinco años.

- No hay nada mágico, no hay nada interesante… solo Rob, ¿suerte tal vez?

- Lo que sea, eres muy afortunado…

- Intentare tomarlo en cuenta, Jo… no te atormentes todos somos perfectos en nuestra propia manera.

- Supongo.

Hablamos en vez de ver la película, nos preparamos la cena. Otra cosa que teníamos en común es que nos encantaba el desayuno de cena. Entonces nos preparamos jugo de naranja y waffles que nos comimos en la mesa del patio.

Cuando estábamos satisfechos y terminamos de limpiar, regresamos al patio trasero. No había mucho que hacer, no queríamos usar la piscina entonces nos tiramos en el césped mirando las estrellas que brillaban sobre nosotros en el cielo azul marino, la luna llena podía cegarte con la fuerte luz que irradiaba de ella.

Con la única persona que podía ser _yo_ era con él, el prácticamente me conocía mejor que lo que yo aun me podía conocer. Yo lo conocía mejor que a mí misma, podía leer su mirada, su tono de voz. Era como si nuestras mentes hablaran entre sí, pero la mía a veces no decía demasiado para su desgracia.

Cada vez que estaba con Rob, era como si todo lo demás se borrara. Mi mundo giraba prácticamente alrededor de él, pasamos el sábado y domingo juntos. El me hacia compañía gracias a que mi casa estaba vacía casi siempre. Rob era una parte de mi, una que iba a ser difícil de extirpar.

No podía pedir un mejor amigo, no podía pedir alguien más. Rob sería el único que elegiría aparte de ser el único en mi lista. Mi persona favorita, mi psicólogo, mi pañuelo de lagrimas…. Y nadie me lo podía quitar.

Al menos eso pensaba yo.

**I'm only up when your not down.  
Don't wanna fly if your'e still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half im only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you**


	15. Capitulo quince: ¿Que esperabas?

Les recomiendo poner una y luego la otra, la version original al final del capitulo!!! haha enserio hace la diferencia!! (:

Espero que les guste yyy... no me maten!! (: hahaha

Sus replys abajo!!

version instrumental** youtube .com/watch?v=qBcN8HbvWCQ**

Version original** youtube .com/watch?v=IakDItZ7f7Q**

**Violet Hill - Coldplay**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo quince: ¿Que esperabas?**

El lunes por la mañana, ya estaba junto a Rob en la clase de matemáticas, ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a la clase ya que habíamos terminado los ejercicios que habían dejado en el pizarrón.

Cuando de pronto lo llamaron de la oficina del director, fue extraño ya que era cada mil años cuando citaban a Robert con el director. Solo le daban medallas, trofeos o certificados.

Mi amigo se levanto de su asiento de inmediato y salió del salón mientras el maestro seguía con su clase, Hayley se sentó conmigo el resto de la clase, me pregunto donde había estado el resto del baile.

- Rob llego a mi rescate ya que Jerry me dejo plantada.

- Lo note cuando lo vi en la barra con Cristy.

- Pero me la pase muy bien después de todo – dije sonriendo.

Rob entro de nuevo al salón, se acerco con el maestro y murmuraron algo, luego salieron a hablar afuera del salón, la curiosidad me estaba matando y Hayley lo noto.

- De seguro le darán algún premio por ser un genio – dijo riendose.

- Lo mismo pensé yo, es lo más seguro.

El resto del dia no vi a Rob, asi que me senté con Hayley en el almuerzo. Mis nervios y curiosidad solo aumentaban, pero al final del dia solo vi a Rob hablando con su padre afuera de la oficina del director. Decidi no presionarlo, de seguro era como ya habíamos dicho Hayley y yo, un premio, alguna invitación a un partido o algo asi.

A la mañana siguiente, pase mis primeras clases con la compañía de Hayley, normalmente siempre me encontraría con Rob en los pasillos durante la mañana, pero ni siquiera lo vi en el almuerzo, Daniel y Hayley seguían deliberando teorías sobre la repentina desaparición de Rob. Yo seguía insistiendo que no era nada del otro mundo, que era solo alguna cosa escolar sin importancia. Pero ninguno de los dos me escucho.

El almuerzo termino, deje mi bandeja con todo a medio comer y me dirigí a mi clase de matemáticas, llegue a mi asiento de siempre en la clase. Pasaron diez minutos hasta que el maestro llego y no vi a Rob, mire a Hayley extrañada, ella solo levanto sus hombros sin saber que decirme.

- Lamento la tardanza alumnos, pero estuve un tanto ocupado desde ayer – Rob entro al salón y fue directamente con el maestro. – ¡Nuestro queridísimo Robert se va de intercambio a Paris!

El no acababa de decir eso, no acababa de usar Rob se va a Paris en la misma oración. Rob no se podía ir, ¿seguía dormida acaso? O ¿me había dormido en clase de química y era una pesadilla?

_¿Intercambio? _En Paris, eso está muy, _muy_ lejos de aquí. No me gustaba como sonaba eso.

- Rob se va en unas tres semanas y ayer organizamos todos, ven como cosas buenas pasan cuando eres aplicado en la escuela – sermoneo a la clase mientras yo seguía intentando procesar la palabra intercambio.

Toda la clase se la paso elogiando a Rob y su inteligencia, habilidades para el deporte y todas las demás cualidades que yo ya conocía.

Cuando el timbre termino con la clase, tome mi mochila y salí rápidamente del salón. Mientras yo casi corria en los pasillos alguien puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me detuvo.

- Te vas a ir – susurre, pero se que me escucho.

- Lo siento Johanna, yo… - comenzó pero yo lo interrumpí.

- Y no tienes por que disculparte – segui caminando sin importarme dejar al rubio atrás.

Salí de la escuela y fui hacia mi auto sin mirar atrás, no me quería enfadar con Rob pero algo en mi quería odiarlo en esos momentos. El sabia que sin el, estaba prácticamente sola y aun asi se iba a ir. Maneje hasta mi casa sin que me importara estarme perdiendo de la clase de gimnasia. Al llegar subí a mi habitación, me tire sobre mi cama y abrace mi almohada favorita mientras miraba a la ventana.

Lentamente mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y llego un punto en que no los pude abrir de nuevo, la compañía de mi almohada me hizo sentir _menos sola_ de lo que en verdad estaba. ¿Qué más sola puedes estar en tu habitación abrazando una almohada?

Escuche un "_Toc toc" _pensando que era parte de mis sueños lo ignore, cuando lo escuche de nuevo, abrí mis ojos que revelaron la oscuridad de mi habitación. Me talle los ojos y mire por la ventana, había una sobra que no pertenecía ahí…

Me levante de la cama, camine lentamente hasta la puerta corrediza, la abrí y salí a la terraza.

- ¿Qué pasa Rob? – dije con una voz ronca.

- Jo, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso en la tarde, lo siento muchísimo… es…

- Es una gran una oportunidad, lo entiendo, no la puedes desperdiciar.

- ¿Por qué lo entiendes?, ¿Por qué lo aceptas? Grítame, enójate… no merezco que me trates asi.

- No tengo motivos para gritarte… como tú no tienes motivos para quedarte.

- Johanna.

- ¿Qué estas esperando?, ¿Qué llore y te pida que te quedes? – el solo agacho la cabeza. – Creo que no es necesario hacerlo, si te quisieras quedar sería suficiente el hecho de que yo estoy aquí, no porque te ruegue.

- Jo…

- ¿Qué Rob? – gruñí mientras mi voz se quebraba, si… estaba comenzando a llorar. - ¿Qué quieres que te diga? _¿Qué eres lo único que tengo aquí que me importa?, ¿Qué sin ti no voy a poder seguir?, _creo que no importa si lo digo o no… puedes irte cuando quieras – termine mi discurso mientras gruesas lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

_**So if you love me**  
**Why'd you let me go?**_**_If you love me,  
Won't you let me know_?**

**I took my love down to violet hill  
There we sat in snow  
All that time she was silent still**

**So if you love me  
Won't you let me know?**

(:

Maria Paz: Lo siento Mery, es mi deber de autora hacerte llorar si es necesario! HAHA no te creas, espero que no me quieras aniquilar despues de esto! sabes que yo te quiero y espero que te guste, me alegra que te aya gustado la de McFly :) hahaha me haces feliz siempre que veo tus reviews!!

Roi-joselin: Bueno, Rob sigui subiendo al balcon pero no se si tenga el mismo resultado que antes o si lo vuelva a hacer!! O: hahaha espero que te guste el capitulo, haha lo que daria por que fuera mi balcon al que llegara una noche(: puedes revisar la otra novela si quieres, (: espero que te guste el capitulo y siguas leyendoooo:):) love ya!

Manuxp: Que pensaste de la de McFly? hahah bueno si la leiste... dime que pensaste, aww muchas gracias :') por decirme buena escritora, no te miento que me hacen muy feliz esas dos palabras!! :D:D y que las digan ustedes es aun mejor! :) espero seguir entreteniendote con mis historias :D:D (L) yaa!!

Onenightwithoutmoon: Algo me dice que me odiaras despues de esto, por que no llegara Rob en su corvette negro(U) haha o quien sabe.. hahaha espero que te haya gustado! hahah y sigas leyendo despues de esto :):) muchas gracias por ser mi fiel lectora y tus bellos comentarios, las dos esperaremos juntas por edward, sacamos a bella del asiento y nos vamos con el:) hahahahaha cuidate, love youu sweetie!

Anfitrite: :) Gracias, espero qe este tambien te haya gustado! y no me odies, hahaha (: lamento la tardanza pero mi cerebro se tarda en procesar esta clade de capitulos! haha (: el siguiente estara prontoooooo:):) dime lo que piensas, espero que sigas leyendo despues del pequeño... gran insidente:P luuuvyaa!

:D:D saludos a Mis lectoras silenciosass!! Y **MARRRRRRRRCEEEEEEEEEEEEEE(:** TE EFFING ADOROO MENSA, ERES LO MEJOR:):) siempre contigo bella! :D:D espero dejarte más picada :D


	16. Capitulo dieciseis: el viento sople

Se que varias me quieren linchar, pero ayer no actualize por que el "document manager" (en la parte donde subes) no estaba funcionando, por eso no pude subir!!!

Anywhooooo!!! BIENVENIDA Stefaniie!!! No sabe como extrañaba leer sus comentarios como los del floooooog!! ahora soy 100% feliz, son lo mejor!!

muchiisisisisisisimas gracias por toodoos sus revieeeeeeews!! son las mejores(:

las adoro!

**Youtube .com/watch?v=9xepMH7-yfk**

**The wind blows - the all american rejects**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo dieciséis Cuando el viento sople.**

Sus bellos ojos azulados me miraron incrédulos, esperando que me arrepintiera de aquellas palabras. No lo haría si él no se arrepentía de dejarme aquí _sola._

- Si es lo que quieres – hablo serio mientras un fuerte viento comenzaba a soplar moviendo violentamente el árbol junto a mi balcón.

Pensé que se daría la media vuelta y se alejaría, pero no… el dio unos pasos hacia adelante y me abrazo, tan fuerte que pensé que me asfixiaría. Sus brazos rodearon mi espalda y parecían no querer soltarme. Como si esto me _facilitara _las cosas…

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras el se separaba, limpio mis lagrimas pero mi expresión de dolor no se suavizo en lo más mínimo. Beso mi frente, sus labios permanecieron ahí un largo tiempo antes de que se acercaran a mi oído.

- Vete Rob – intente no sonar hiriente, pero esa palabra simplemente sonaba como era, no se podía mejorar.

- _Cuando el viento sople – _susurro antes de alejarse.

Abrí mis ojos para darme cuenta que ya no estaba, solo quedaba el eco de su voz en mi cabeza. Aquel fuerte viento volvió a soplar, sacudiendo mi cabello por todas partes y causándome escalofríos.

Al parpadear, las lágrimas restantes salieron a la luz… no estaba segura si lo que acababa de pasar era real. Si le acababa de decir a Rob que se fuera, ¿era en verdad lo que quería? Ya ni siquiera sabía que quería.

Limpie las lagrimas con mis manos antes de regresar a mi habitación, cerré la puerta corrediza tras de mi y fui a mi cama. Me recosté y me encogí abrazando una almohada.

Después de todo, era mejor asi… el se iba a ir de todos modos, no importaba lo que le dijera asi que… era mejor. Aun que no estaba segura que significaba _mejor, _últimamente lo que parece mejor termina arruinando todo. Tal vez debería conformarme con el termino medio. También era muy bueno para ser verdad, tener un mejor amigo como Rob era casi imposible, el debía estar con alguien a su nivel de perfección, no yo.

Cerré mis ojos intentando olvidar el momento que había presenciado unos minutos atrás, ¿debería decir protagonizado? Respire hondo mientras mi corazón intentaba mantenerse completo.

Un tiempo después de estar rezando para poder conciliar el sueño, Morfeo llego y me llevo, pero no a un mundo mejor de sueños. Solo me traslado a un lugar negro y sin nada más que ecos atormentándome, no era mi idea de sueño feliz.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante el sonido de mi despertador, me alegro no tener que regresar al lugar de los ecos. Una esperanza de ver a Rob hoy me hizo sentir mejor, rodee por la cama hasta llegar al otro lado y levantarme.

Tome una ducha rápidamente, me vestí con unos Jeans y una blusa de franela a cuadros azules y negros. Tome unas sandalias y me acomode el cabello en un recogido bajo. Salí del baño y agarre mi mochila que estaba al salir de mi habitación, baje las escaleras e inconscientemente pase la cocina por alto y fui hasta mi automóvil estacionado en frente de la casa.

Lance la mochila al asiento del copiloto y lo encendí, acelere y fui camino hacia la carretera. La mañana estaba semi-despejada, asi que no era un dia tan caluroso por suerte. Acompañada por el silencio maneje hasta la escuela, me estacione en el primer lugar vacio que encontré, apague el motor y saque las llaves. Me estire y alcance mi mochila. La pequeña esperanza de ver a Rob y hablar con el regreso cuando entre a la gran escuela.

Fui a mi primera clase, matemáticas. El salón estaba casi lleno, me senté esperando por mi compañero de clase, el timbre sonó al mismo tiempo que nuestro maestro entro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Chicos, me acaban de avisar que el viaje de Rob fue adelantado para hoy, ¿no es increíble? – dijo emocionado mientras todos comenzaban a aplaudir. – Desconozco el motivo pero se que se va hoy…

Sin pensarlo dos veces me levante de mi asiento y tome mi mochila, no dije nada al salir del salón y correr hasta mi auto. Salí del estacionamiento de la escuela rebasando los límites de velocidad. Tome la salida hasta el aeropuerto y conduje en silencio sin que me importara sobre pasar el limite de velocidad, o que me dieran una multa.

No se como ayer pensé en que Rob se podía ir asi como asi, ni siquiera lo estaba pensando, ahora que pensaba más coherentemente no quería que se fuera, no tan pronto. Al llegar al aeropuerto, baje y corrí por el estacionamiento como una idiota…

Tenia que detenerlo.

_**There are times  
You're so impossible that I should sign a waiver  
And you will find  
Someone worth walking on when you ask me to go**_

**I'll leave when the wind blows  
Take a breath and there it goes  
I'll be outside of your window  
I'll pass by but I'll go slow  
I'll leave when the wind blows**


	17. Capitulo diecisiete: No fue suficiente

Estoy de bueen humooooooor y Marce me convencio para suuubiiiiiiiir(: hahahah muchas graaaaaaacias por sus revieeews!! (: me alegra mucho que les este gustando y de seguir viva despues de estoo :P

tambien actualizare la de Mcfly:D:D

**Youtube**** .com/watch?v=Xh-y1w8eNwU**

**Rascal Flatts - Forever**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo diecisiete: No fue suficiente. **

Entre al gran lugar con gente caminando de un lado al otro, me hice espacio entre la multitud para buscar la manera de encontrarlo. En la gran pantalla donde anunciaban los vuelos pude ver que aun faltaban cinco minutos para el despegue.

Corrí entre la gente, sin importarme que tiraba o a quien golpeaba, esquive a los policías de seguridad que escuchaba gritar a mis espaldas para que regresara. Entre a la sala de espera de los vuelos, busque la de Rob que estaba hasta el final, camine hasta ahí para darme cuenta y ver por la enorme ventana de cristal como el avión se alejaba de la base…

Era demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde…. Y recién me daba cuenta de una cosa, mientras mi corazón se partía en dos mi mente comenzó a racionar con sentido y trágicamente, también era muy tarde para eso…

Me quede recargada frente al vidrio, mirando el avión alejarse pensando como Rob estaría ahí y yo aquí arrepintiéndome de haberle dicho eso ayer. No mucho después la seguridad del aeropuerto me saco al estacionamiento.

Ya no era solo un dia Semi- despejado… era un día completamente nublado, aun más que eso, comenzó a llover sobre mi. ¿Podía el clima estar de mi lado tan siquiera? Me pregunte mientras caminaba bajo la fuerte capa de lluvia ahora cubriéndome.

Escuche el avión despegar, no quise mirar… ¿para que? Para asegurarme de que el no estaría aquí, que no lo vería en una enorme cantidad de tiempo si es que el quería volver a verme.

Abrace mi torso mientras caminaba hacia mi auto, maneje casi automáticamente, mis ojos parecían mirar la carretera pero mi mente no estaba ahí, ni siquiera estaba conmigo.

La manera en que me dolía el haberlo perdido no era como pensaba, era más profundo. Como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mi y dejado la herida abierta… no me gustaba el sentimiento, no me gustaba estar sola…. No me gustaba extrañar a Rob y aun peor, me costaba aceptar que el sentimiento que abrazaba mi dolor era mi amor hacia Rob, mi corazón estaba atada a el de más de una manera… había tenido que perderlo para darme cuenta de aquello, de que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo.

Los colores comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente, una capa de blanco, negro y gris cubrieron todo a mi alrededor. No me importaba; el color, el sabor, el olor o la sensación… todo parecía no tenerlo de todas maneras, todo perdía vida ahora que Rob iba camino a Paris.

Todo perdió su significado, su importancia… Rob no llevaba ni 30 minutos de haberse ido y yo ya parecía un muerto viviente, no sabía que tan deprimida podía llegar a estar.

Mis lagrimas cayeron sin cesar, confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que aun yacían en mi rostro, deseaba girar mi volante, perder el control del auto y chocar… no saber que pasaba después.

Debería haber una advertencia sobre esta clase de cosas, por lo menos me hubieran dejado cubrir mi corazón con el papel de burbujas… para evitar que se rompiera, ahora estaba sola y era yo quien tenia que juntar pieza por pieza… sola.

El único adiós que me había dolido tanto era el de mi abuelo, la vida era injusta quitándome a las únicas personas que le daban sentido a mi vida. Por que buscaba culpar a la vida cuando yo había cometido el error, cuando yo le había dicho a Robert que se fuera. No tenia ni siquiera el derecho de llorar, pero aun sabiendo eso no paraba de llorar.

Ahora estoy segura de que esto no era lo que quería, no pensé que esas palabras llegarían tan lejos. Miren donde estoy ahora, seguro no se equivocan cuando dicen: "_Piensa antes de hablar_" pero esa es otra de las cosas que nunca aprendí a hacer, mi corazón habla por mi, mi enojo habla por mi… es inevitable, y en ese caso mi enojo hirió a Rob.

Estacione mi auto frente a mi casa, baje y no tuve intenciones de entrar. Me senté sobre el pasto mientras la lluvia _que es rara vista aquí_ seguía cayendo sobre mi…abrace mis rodillas haciéndolas mi única compañía. Lo que daría por tener los brazos de Rob rodeando mis hombros y protegiéndome de la lluvia. Limpie mis lagrimas, aun que no tenia ningún sentido ya que las gotas de lluvia seguían mojando mi rostro.

Mientras todo mi mundo parecía detenerse, me pregunte como sobreviviría al día a día sin Rob…

Lo único que me hacia compañía era el sol, pero digamos que estaba escondido bajo las oscuras nubes que lloraban sin cesar. Que la nueva pesadilla comience, iba a ser toda una travesía, incluso el tener que levantarme mañana lo seria… definitivamente alguien debía hacer un documental sobre mi.

"_Como perder a tu mejor amigo en cinco minutos" _si supiera actuar yo misma me interpretaría, pero hasta yo seria una pésima yo. Por más estúpido que suene, no podara interpretarme a mi misma en esta miseria.

Me levante del piso mientras mi ropa escurría y pesaba por la cantidad de agua que había absorbido. Entre a la casa, fui rápidamente a la lavandería y me deshice de aquella ropa y me envolví con una toalla. Subí a mi habitación, entre directo a mi baño para tomar una ducha caliente.

Por un momento desee que el shampoo se llevara mis tormentos como se llevaba la suciedad de mi cabello. Cerré las llaves y cubriéndome con una toalla fui hasta mi closet, después de ponerme mi ropa interior busque una pijama, no era muy inteligente guardar las camisas del equipo de futbol ahí. Solía dormir con la que Rob me había obsequiado en uno de los juegos… la observe unos segundos, pero la regrese a su lugar y tome mi pijama de franela.

Me senté en un pequeño rincón de mi habitación cerca de mi ventana, mirando como las gotas golpeaban el cristal. Cada minuto que pasaba, el tiempo parecía hacerse más y más lento. Lo peor es que el tiempo me había dejado de importar.

Escuche que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, pero como si yo estuviera en mi pequeña burbuja, no me importo hasta que la persona se agacho frente a mi…

_**You left, it wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough... together  
But it was long enough; yeah it was long enough to last, forever...  
I feel Cheated, defeated, can't believe it  
Can't believe that you're gone  
Oh it was wrong  
It wasn't long enough  
It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough...  
Nooo it wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough...  
Together**_


	18. Capitulo dieciocho: Lo que más me duele

**OK! todas me quieren matar! pero yo las quiero:):) no se suiciden, hize eso por algo!! ya veran por que!!**

**les pido que lean mi novela de mcfly!!! y si pueden dejar reviews se los agradeceria!! :) por que solo tiene once :'(**

.net/s/5116734/1/All_I_ever_wanted :)(fanfictio .net por si no sale)

**Youtube**** .com/watch?v=NX4oKXFh-sA**

**What hurts the most - Cascada/ Rascal Flatts**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo dieciocho: Lo que más me duele. **

Levante mi mirada para encontrarme con la de Hayley, quien me miraba preocupada. Se sentó frente a mi y tomo mis manos.

- ¿Estás bien Jo? – pregunto en un murmullo. Solo negué con la cabeza, intentando retener las lágrimas. - ¿Lo alcanzaste en el aeropuerto? – negué con la cabeza de nuevo.

- Lo siento mucho Jo, ¿Qué paso? –su mirada llena de preocupación logro convencerme.

- Se fue…

- No es tu culpa – dijo sobándome el hombro.

- Si lo fue, yo le dije que se fuera, yo le dije… ¡debi pensarlo dos veces! Soy una idiota.

- Johanna, estabas enojada… fue normal que reaccionaras asi, no te puedes culpar asi. No puedes ponerte de esta manera.

- ¿Se supone que cante y ría de alegría Hay? No puedo, Rob… Rob, era prácticamente lo único que tenia, lo único que podía alegrar mi dia.

- Pero hay más personas, Rob no es único.

- **Si,** lo es, tu no lo entiendes… nadie lo entiende, Rob no era un simple amigo, era el mejor y el único mejor amigo que eh tenido, mi corazón le pertenece… y me di cuenta muy tarde.

- Lo siento Jo – me abrazo. - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? – pregunto al soltarme.

- Si no te molesta, quiero estar sola… - conteste agachando mi cabeza.

- Esta bien – ella beso mi cabeza antes de levantarse y salir de mi habitación.

Me quede arrinconada en la oscura y recóndita esquina de mi habitación mientras escuchaba la lluvia golpear la ventana y el techo. El viento movía violentamente los arboles.

Las lagrimas que contuve mientras Hayley estuvo aquí, no tardaron en salir de su escondite. Mi corazón lentamente comenzó quebrarse… y me di cuenta que ya no me importaba. No me importaba llorar, no me importaba gritar, no me importaba que me aplastara un camión.

El espacio en donde estaba mi corazón ahora estaba vacío, Rob se había llevado mi frágil corazón sin darse cuenta… y no sé si algún dia lo vaya a recuperar.

Solo lloraba cuando en verdad me dolía algo, cuando me sentía impotente. Tenia tantas cosas que decirle a Rob y ahora no sabré que pudo haber sido…

Lentamente me fui quedando dormida acurrucada en la oscura esquina. La lluvia interfería en lo que llamaba sueños de ves en cuando. Pero no me importaba, estaba muy cansada como para abrir los ojos. Hasta que mi alarma hasta el otro lado de la habitación, me levante algo entumecida y aun sintiéndome cansada.

Me talle los ojos y fui hasta mi buro para apagar la alarma, después me metí a bañar para ir a la escuela. Si, ir a la escuela.

Mientras me cepillaba el cabello me di cuenta que estaba formando parte de una trágica novela, incluso podía decir que era la historia de Romeo y Julieta, sin el amor y la pasión. Solo la tragedia del final…. Como ultimo podía decir que era como un libro de Stephenie Meyer… pero no había vampiros ni cosas mágicas…. Asi que esta era mi propia historia de amor trágica.

Baje las escaleras, casi arrastrándome por la alfombra de la sala. Mi madre me miro preocupada desde la cocina, solo desvié la mirada y salí de mi propia prisión para ir a otra prisión, a ser examinada bajo un microscopio.

Maneje por la carretera, sin prestar mucha atención al camino. Mi mente iba perdida divagando, en que no estaba segura, estaba en una clase de piloto automático.

Al llegar al campus salí de mi vehículo con mi mochila en el hombro, camine entre la gente, recibiendo unos cuantos empujones en el camino hacia mi clase. Me senté en mi lugar, parecía que miraba al pizarrón pero ¿Dónde estaba mi mente? En cualquier otro lugar fuera de mi cuerpo.

Escribi lo que el profesor dicto sin ver mi libreta, el timbre sonó para el cambio de clase. Me levante y camine hacia el aula de matemáticas.

Al estar en mi lugar no podía evitar mirar el asiento de alado, que sabia que permanecería vacio el resto de la clase de hoy, la de mañana… y asi sucesivamente. Era la peor tortura, estar en ese salón era como si me restregaran en la cara que por mi culpa que el se hubiera ido.

Garabatee en mi libreta cosas sin sentido, intente prestar atención a la clase pero fue inútil, cada vez que mi cerebro procesaba algo, la imagen de Rob aparecía.

A la hora del almuerzo, entre a la cafetería y mire a mi alrededor. En la mesa del centro vi a _mis amigos _hablando y sonriendo. Vi como Daniel abrazaba a Hayley, Caroline y Cameron se tomaban de las manos mientras Cris y Jerry se robaban miradas.

Estaba sola, completamente sola…

Y pensé que ya sabia, verlos a todos juntos solo me hizo sentir peor. Fui hasta la mesa de la ventana y me senté, como si Rob fuera a aparecer por la puerta con nuestros almuerzos y una sonrisa.

Voltee mi cabeza hacia la ventana, era difícil tener que ver a todos ellos juntos y tener que estar sola. Así pase el resto del almuerzo, mirando a la nada con una parte mia rezando por que ese corvette negro se estacionara por ahí.

Era tan injusto que cada vez que cerraba los ojos sentía su brazo sobre mis hombros, escuchaba el susurro de su voz, no sabia que tanto podía empeorar esto.

Pase el resto de mis clases como un zombi, varios de los profesores me sugirieron ir a la enfermería ya que "no me veía bien" yo solo dije que era un desvelo. El ultimo timbre me libero de la prisión de enseñanza. Fui hasta mi auto recibiendo miradas de preocupación de seis personas que estaban paradas en las escaleras, ignore a Hayley y compañía. Encendí el motor y aplaste el acelerador para salir del lugar en reversa.

Al llegar a casa, subí a mi habitación sin pensarlo dos veces. Me quede recostada mirando por la ventana.

Podía soportar la lluvia, podía soportar el dolor… al menos podía intentarlo, soportaba el llorar, pero había algo que no podía soportar. El horrible arrepentimiento que me seguía a cada segundo. El "Lo que pudo ser"

Ya me habían dicho que el hubiera no existe, pero como quisiera poder regresar el tiempo a la noche anterior. Decir todas esas cosas que deje guardadas al ver a Rob parado en mi balcón.

Me di cuenta que lo que más me dolía de haber perdido a Rob, fue el que fuéramos tan cercanos y que tenía mucho que decirle, e inconscientemente lo único que intentaba hacer era _amarlo._

Nunca sabré lo que pudo haber sido. Para otra frase cliché triste, inserte otra moneda…

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do_


	19. Capitulo diecinueve: Si no puedo tenerte

**Me odian, me odian, me odian...**

**Perdon por la falta de actualizaciones! ir al trabajo me consume pero enserio prometo subir lo más que pueda!!**

**espero que me perdonen, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**(: espero que todas esten muyyyy bien(: las quierooo muchisimo! ahora actualizare la de mcfly;)**

**Youtube .com/watch?v=JYhjaHhtTSA**

**Can't have you - Jonas brothers**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo diecinueve: Si no puedo tenerte.**

Mi vida se fue consumiendo poco a poco, no comía, no dormía, no hablaba, no reía, prácticamente… no vivía.

Todo se había convertido en una aburrida rutina, levantarme, ir a la escuela, intentar sobrevivir, regresar a casa para acostarme en mi cama y mirar el techo. Arrepintiéndome todos los días. Lamentando siempre lo mismo, llorando la misma aburrida canción.

Lo peor del caso es que no me cansaba, no me cansaba de repetirme lo mismo diariamente. No me cansaba de extrañar a Rob, por una vez en mi vida mi orgullo estaba a un lado y aceptaba que yo había tenido la culpa. Yo lo había dejado ir.

- Estoy harta – escuche a Hayley desde el final de la mesa donde me escondía.

Ahora "me sentaba" con ellos, pero en realidad ni siquiera prestaba atención. La mire confundida. Ella se levanto y camino hacia mi, me tomo del brazo y estiro para levantarme.

Me llevo hasta una esquina, yo solo me recargue y cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho.

- Johanna, ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Eres un maldito maniquí que camina, no eres mi amiga y me estoy cansando – casi me grita., yo baje mi cabeza.

Tenia razón, ya habían pasado varios meses y yo seguía en el mismo estado.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – pregunto.

- Que se supone que diga – le respondí como una estúpida.

- Johanna, deja de ser una niña, supéralo.

Cerré los ojos y me aparte de ella. Nadie lo entendía, todos pensaban que era algo que yo elegía. Pero el dolor me elegía y perseguía a mi.

Salí del campus, no pude enfrentarme con mi propio reflejo. Hayley tenía razón y yo no quería aceptarlo. No iba a aceptarlo.

Subí al auto y maneje sin rumbo alguno, acelere lo más que pude como si 120 kilómetros por hora no fuera suficiente. Detuve el auto en medio de una carretera desierta, ya no había camino, se convertía en piedra.

Baje del auto y vi el acantilado que bajaba a la playa, con cuidado baje por el camino de rocas, hasta llegar a la arena. Fui a la enorme roca marrón donde las olas golpeaban. Subí y me senté mirando el océano enfurecido.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí el olor salado en mi nariz, cerré los ojos. Una ligera brisa acaricio mi piel. En ese instante escalofríos comenzaron a recorrerme de arriba abajo. Como si fuera una caricia en mi mejilla.

Fue como si la brisa me abrazara por la espalda, por unos segundos me sentí en compañía. Me sentí… junto a Rob.

Podría jurar que incluso el olor a sal cambio, tomo el olor a su fresca colonia y su shampoo. Y finalmente me había convertido en una demente, una loca que ocupaba terapia psicológica imaginando cosas. Eso pensé hasta que recordé una no tan vieja frase.

_- Cuando el viento sople –_ murmure repitiendo la última frase que me había dicho Rob antes de irse. Ahora sabia a que se refería.

Lo que quedaba de mi corazón se estremeció, _cada vez que el viento soplara iba a sentir la presencia de Rob. _No lo entendía, en verdad no entendía nada desde que él no estaba.

Tenía que ser yo la experta perdiendo amigos, debería escribir un libro sobre eso. Me ganaría un premio por mi rapidez en ese tema. Pero no podía estar sin él, no quería seguir siendo una muñeca de trapo. No quería que mis días fueran noches por que el no estaba…

Baje de la roca y regrese a mi auto con algunas lágrimas derramándose por mis mejillas, mi conciencia no podía con el peso de los recuerdos de Rob. Pensé en la única solución que se me pudo ocurrir.

Ir a París.

Tenía que verlo, tenía que disculparme. Había tres palabras que tenía que decirle antes de que algo más pasara. Solo esperaba que el perdón fuera suficiente para él. Conduje hasta mi casa no muy lista para decirle a mis padres mi loca idea. Los dos ya estaban en casa en la cocina, para mi mala suerte.

Me siente con ellos en y los dos se quedaron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que lo hacia en meses.

- Johanna – dijo alegremente mi padre, ilusionado por tener a su vieja hija de vuelta.

- Me voy a París – anuncie. No pregunté o dude.

_You warned me that you were gonna leave  
I never thought you would really go  
I was blind but baby now I see  
Broke your heart but now I know  
That I was being such a fool  
And I didn't deserve you_

I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' without your love  
I'm beggin' to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you


	20. Capitulo veinte: Corrompida

Muchas gracias por las buenas vibras de Manuxp por que en verdad ayudaron!! (: me entro la inspiracion de la nada!! :D

Espero que les guste este cap!! Vienen cosas interesantes!!

Bienvenida crisabella-cullen (: al maravilloso mundo de Aly!! ahaha (no soy egocentira enserio) daa espero que disfrutes tu estadia mientras lees :D

_youtube .com/watch?v=u8YnkRfp0Ik_

McFly - Corrupted

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo veinte: Corrompida.**

- ¿Que? – grito mi padre.

- Me voy a Paris…

- ¿Y se puede saber que vas a hacer allá?

- Voy a ver a Robert.

- No – interrumpió mi madre.

- No estoy preguntando mamá voy a ir, tengo el dinero, voy a ir.

- No, no vas a dejar la escuela asi como asi… no Johanna – me respondió.

- ¡Mamá! – chille.

- Puedes ir cuando empiecen las vacaciones – dijo mi padre, mi mamá lo miro sorprendida.

- Pero falta mucho.

- Faltan 15 días Johanna – anuncio.

- Papá…

- No lo intentes Johanna, tienes suerte que te este diciendo que si – interfirió mi mamá. – Ve a tu habitación.

Me levante de la mesa y obedecí a mi madre, aunque no era seguro que la fuera a obedecer en el resto. Ya en mi habitación, encendí mi computadora. Inicie una página de internet y busque "Vuelos internacionales a Paris" abrí la pagina de American Airlines. Había boletos para este mismo viernes, ya había esperado demasiado, no iba alargar los meses se sufrimiento que había pasado sin él. Por eso mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar, como rara vez hace.

Compre un boleto que salía a las 8 de la mañana, para llegar a París el sábado por el medio dia. Sonreí triunfante aunque con un poco de miedo a ser descubierta y castigada de por vida. Apague la computadora y brincotee hacia la ducha, tome un regaderazo rápido. Mañana era jueves y la adrenalina corría por mis venas como si fuera a salir del País ese mismo día.

Me fui a dormir después de la ducha, estaba tan agotada que al reposar mi cabeza sobre la almohada fue arrastrada al mundo de sueños que creaba mi mente. Los cuales no mucho después fueron despertados por el sonido de mi despertador.

Rodee por la cama hasta levantarme por el otro lado, fui a mi closet y busque algo decente que ponerme, cepille mi cabello, lave mis dientes y estaba lista.

En la escuela, me asegure de hablar con el profesor de matemáticas "fingiendo" interés en el intercambio a Francia el próximo año. En realidad solo buscaba sacarle información sobre donde estaba Rob, nombres que debería recordar y cosas por el estilo. Me dio varios folletos de la escuela y ciudad para informarme mejor.

Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que me rebelaría de ese modo ante mis padres. Todo por ir a ver a Rob, pero valdría la pena, verlo… abrazarlo. No sé, mi corazón palpitaba rápido con solo pensar en verlo y poder disculparme con él.

Las clases del día pasaron como siempre, Hayley dijo que me notaba "menos zombi" tal vez el que iba a ver a Rob me había regresado un poco de "vida".

Regrese a casa fingiendo alegría, mi mamá me miro sospechosa desde la cocina mientras yo me hacia camino hacia mi habitación. Me prepare mentalmente en mi habitación para la cena. Nunca miento, no sé cómo hacerlo y normalmente el miedo me gana. Pero esta vez era por una buena causa, asi que mis padres… bueno, no entenderían pero valdría la pena hacerlo. Aparte, ¿hay una primera vez para todo o no?

A las ocho en punto escuche la puerta abrirse, espere unos minutos antes de bajar. Practique mis expresiones faciales frente al espejo una vez más antes de bajar.

Sali de la habitación, baje las escaleras calmadamente y fui hasta el comedor. Mis padres ya se sentaban a cenar, les hice compañía. Después de unos temas comunes durante la cena Decidi tirarles la bomba.

- Hayley me invito a su casa de campo por el fin de semana – dije emocionada.

- ¿Enserio? Eso suena increíble – dijo mi papá.

- Si, cariño… hace mucho que no sales, ¿vas a ir? – hablo mi mamá.

- Si me dan permiso si – dije inocentemente.

- Claro, sin dudarlo… Johanna, al fin estas de regreso – se confió mi papá.

- Si, necesitaba la plática de ayer y bueno… ¿Qué mejor que tres días para despejarme con mi amiga no?

- Suena esplendido, tienes mi permiso – dijo mi mamá, tragándose mi mentira.

Hicieron unas cuantas preguntas, pero ninguna lo suficientemente inteligente para descubrir mi pequeña mentira. Lo bueno de nunca mentirle a tus padres, es que cuando lo haces… ellos no lo notan.

En mi plan se suponía que nos iríamos a la casa de campo el sábado en la mañana, pero me quedaría en casa de Hayley desde el viernes saliendo de la escuela. Todo encajaba perfecto, después de lavar los platos subí a mi habitación. Arregle una maleta pequeña con la ropa necesaria, la mayoría abrigadora.

Me recosté en la cama después de poner mi despertador, estaba más que lista. Deje mi cabeza descansar en la almohada hasta que lentamente me quede dormida con el pensamiento de ver a Rob. De cómo lo iba a sorprender y probablemente… iba a estar tan feliz como yo de verlo.

Unas tranquilas ocho horas de sueño después, las mejores que eh tenido desde que Rob se fue. Mi despertador sonó y me levanto de golpe. Sin pensarlo dos veces salte de la cama, tome una ducha rápida y me vestí. Tome mi "mochila" que iba sin libros, solo cosas importantes para aparentar ir a la escuela y mi maleta.

Me despedí de ambos, mi padre insistió en llevarme a casa de Hayley. Tuve que aceptar e ingeniármelas para que no descubriera nada.

Cuando se detuvo frente a la casa de Hayley me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿No es muy temprano hija? – pregunto mirando hacia la casa, donde no se veía movimiento.

- Un poco, pero Hayley se debe estar arreglando… te veo el lunes papá – lo abrase de nuevo y fingí ir hasta la puerta y timbrar. Después de mi creíble actuación, el arranco.

Espere unos minutos y revise que no estuviera en ningún lugar cercano. Tome mi maleta y me detuve en la esquina de la calle hasta que un taxi paso. Se detuvo y pedí que me llevara al aeropuerto.

_**So good you got to abuse it,  
So fast that sometimes you lose it,  
It cheers you up when you feed it, but everyone needs to eat,  
Am I too much for you?  
'Cause you're too much for me,  
Still wanna be corrupted.**_


	21. Capitulo veintiuno: No es tan facil

Eh estado teniendo problemas escribiendo esta novela no se porque :/ asi que por eso me tardo un poco más de lo normal. Pero espero que sigan leyendo y les guste:D

Youtube .com/watch?v=SCZcBiwE9_w

How do you love someone – Ashley Tisdale

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo veintiuno: No es tan fácil.**

Guarde mi maleta en la cajuela y subí al vehículo amarillo con negro. Llena de esperanzas y nerviosismo. Seguir a tu corazón no siempre era fácil, ahora esperaba que fuera lo correcto. Después de un largo rato conduciendo por la carretera, el aeropuerto apareció a lo lejos. Se detuvo frente a la puerta principal, le pague antes de bajar, saque mi maleta y tome una gran bocanada de aire para comenzar a caminar, las puertas automáticas se abrieron frente a mi cuando me hice paso.

Fui a recoger mi boleto, me sentía diferente, poderosa y sin miedo. Entregue mi maleta y luego pase por seguridad. Después de que revisaran mi bolso y todo lo demás pude ir a la sala de espera.

Mis pies se movían incontrolablemente mientras esperaba a que anunciaran mi vuelo, las ansias me comían viva, como si no fuera suficiente el tener que ir en busca de Rob.

_- Vuelo 124, con destino a Paris… abordando - _ escuche una voz llenando la sala.

Me levante e hice camino entre la gente para abordad al avión, entregue mi boleto y subi al enorme transporte. Me condujeron hasta la parte de adelante, me senté en el gran sillón de cuero y le sonreí a la azafata. Unos minutos después que todos habían tomando sus lugares las azafatas dieron las instrucciones de salida de emergencia, apague mi celular… algo me decía que permanecería apagado el resto del fin de semana.

El avión comenzó a moverse por la pista, cada vez acelerando más. Haciéndome recargarme al asiento por la fuerza, hasta que despego. 10 horas y treinta de minutos era lo estimado para llegar a la hermosa ciudad de Paris, mi claustrofobia se veía perjudicada gracias a eso.

Cerré mis ojos e intente relajarme, fue difícil durante las partes de turbulencia. Era extraño no tener a Rob como siempre junto a mí. Quien me abrazara y protegiera cuando lloraba, pero estaba cerca de estar junto a el, no importaba por cuánto tiempo…

Me quede dormida mientras seguía pensando en Rob y en cómo iba a ser feliz de nuevo cuando lo viera. El limpiaría de nuevo mis lágrimas y regresaría a la vida, de una vez por todas. Porque no había yo sin el, era imposible respirar, vivir… ¿Cuántas veces había dicho esto? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

Mi mamá nunca me enseño a amar, mi padre nunca me enseño a sentir, mi mamá no me enseño a tocar, mi papá nunca me enseño como sanar. Camine sola descubriendo cada una de esas cosas, acertando y equivocándome. Pero no había manera de amar sin salir herida, no hay sentimiento sin sufrimiento.

Era cuestión de confiar, caerse y volverse a levantar. Estaba intentando levantarme, pero el hacerlo sola debía ser más difícil…

Abrí mis ojos y aun seguía en el avión, no mucho después avisaron que llegaríamos en menos de 15 minutos. Aquí apenas estaba amaneciendo, eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Espere ansiosa los últimos minutos hasta que el avión toco tierra, fui la primera en bajar del transporte, corrí hacia el interior del aeropuerto a recoger mi equipaje. Tome mi maleta de la cinta transportadora y fui hasta la salida. Aun no salía el sol, tome el primer taxi que vi y le di la dirección a de mi hotel.

Cuando llegamos, le pague y baje con mi maleta en la mano. Fui a la recepción y a duras penas me hice entender con la empleada, por suerte contaban con una persona que hablaba ingles asi que me salvo de tener que dormir en la calle. Me entrego la llave de mi habitación. Esta estaba en el penúltimo piso asi que me apresure a los elevadores.

Al llegar al mi piso, salí del elevador y camine por el pasillo, busque mi puerta. La 506, la abrí con la tarjeta y entre a la habitación. Un aire helado, comparado con el que había afuera me recibió. Entre y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, observe la habitación por unos segundos, no era la gran cosa. De todas maneras solo estaría aquí poco tiempo. Deje mi maleta cerca del closet, me recosté en la cama y espere a que fuera una hora decente para salir a buscar a Rob. Pedí mi desayuno a servicio al cuarto a eso de las 7:00 de la mañana.

Después de lavarme los dientes, llena de nervios y emoción Decidi que era hora de ir a buscar a Rob, probablemente estaría entrando a clases y lo podía encontrar en los tiempos libres entre clases. Tome mi abrigo, mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación y camine por el pasillo hacia los elevadores.

Una vez en el lobby, fui hacia la recepción y pregunte donde podría encontrar la escuela. La señorita fue la suficientemente amable para pedirme un taxi que me llevaría.

Salí del hotel, unos minutos después el taxi llego, subí mientras mis manos me temblaban…

Sentía mariposas yendo de arriba abajo en mi estomago, el taxi se detuvo unos quince minutos después frente a un enorme campus. Al bajar, deje salir un suspiro que formo una nube de vapor frente a mí, metí mis manos a los bolsillos del abrigo y camine hacia el interior de la escuela.

Había varios alumnos fuera, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro de solo pensar en ver a Rob por aquí. El timbre sonó y los pasillos se llenaron rápidamente, combinando con el ritmo de mi corazón.

_**How do you love someone, without getting hurt, how do you love someone without crawling in the dirt  
so far in my life clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, How do you love someone**__**?  
How do you love, How do you love someone?**_


	22. Capitulo vintidos: Aferrada

_**Perdon, todas dicen que quieren los capitulos más largos! Hago lo que puedo, este lo intente escribir más largo (: voy a dejar el link de la novela so long sweet summer en mi profile :D **_

_**Los fines de semana es un poco más difícil que suba :P por que salgo con mis amigos pero bueno hoy tendrán lluvia de novela. Subire dos o tres capítulos a la de McFly, para quien la lea los lea!!:D**_

_**/watch?v=wZ0Fv0Tooe0**_

_**Silence – Aly and AJ**_

**Capitulo veintidós: Aferrada.**

¿En que clase de escuela te daban clases los sábados?, bueno, escuela internado… en fin. Era inhumano hacer a los estudiantes estudiar en sábado.

Camine entre la gente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, era una acción automática, no podía controlarlo. Al final del pasillo por el cual caminaba vi una alta figura con un bello cabello cobrizo. Su piel blanca salía de su abrigo azul oscuro, luciendo igual de perfecto que la última vez que lo vi.

Ese sentimiento de emoción al ver a la persona que adoras comenzó a quemarme por dentro, no sé si era adrenalina u alguna otra cosa corriendo por mis venas. Rob dio la media vuelta y dejo de darme la espalda, tenía su siempre bella sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver hacia mi dirección, mi sonrisa creció y comencé a caminar hacia el más rápido entre la gente.

Sentí un ligero golpe en el hombro, era una chica haciéndose paso. No le di importancia, vi a Rob abrir sus brazos listos para un abrazo, mis pies dejaron de moverse cuando vi que se unió en un abrazo con otra persona. Frene en seco entre la multitud observando la escena, aun incrédula.

No, no… de todas las cosas que me podían pasar al venir hasta acá, tenia que ser esta. No pudo ser que el avión se retraso, que me perdiera, que me atropellaran. Tenia que ser Rob con otra persona, ¡sonriendo! Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de debilidad al verlo con la chica rubia que había golpeado mi hombro.

_Silencio_ eso fue todo lo que inundo mi mundo. Justo como antes, como cuando lo conocí. Tenia tantas cosas que decir, pude haber caminado hacia el y hacer que me escuchara. Lo necesitaba más de lo que necesitaba, el _silencio _era todo lo que quedaba. Tenía que dejarlo ir.

Me sentía como un niño pequeño al que le habían quitado su posesión más preciada. Me sentía traicionada, ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo me sentía. Pero de lo que si estaba segura, es que quería salir de ahí y dejar de ver esa escena de amor, que solo rompía mi corazón.

Si había alguien que podía hacer eso era Rob, el tenia el poder de romperme en mil pedazos o armarme a su gusto, al parecer le gustaba más la opción "a." Como si el mundo estuviera en mi contra. Deje salir un suspiro mientras me daba la vuelta para salir de ahí, como siempre una parte de mi añoraba que Rob reconociera mi espalda y corriera a declararme su amor. Pero no fue asi, camine hasta salir del campus y llegar a la calle.

Odio mi tonto hábito de aferrarme a todo. A todo lo que teníamos. _¿Tuvimos algo acaso?_ Podía olvidar, perdonar…. Podía aceptarlo, por que el era lo que más necesitaba, pero no algo en mi no me dejo hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

Lentamente mis ojos se rindieron y la primera lágrima de miles que iba a llorar… salió. Esta golpeo el pavimento ya mojado por la lluvia matutina. Bueno, al menos pude comprobar que tengo un corazón bastante vulnerable y que Rob y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Tal vez debería conseguirme una clase de protección para mi corazón, o deba prepararme mentalmente para las decepciones.

Todos los pensamientos positivos se borraron lentamente con mis lágrimas, como deseaba caminar en los zapatos de aquella chica. De nuevo.

Camine por las frías calles de Paris mientras divagaba en mi mente que hubiera sido de mi y Rob si se hubiera quedado las dos semanas restantes. Que hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía.

¿La parte trágica de esos pensamientos?

Que el hubiera no existe. Pero me gustaba aferrarme al pasado, porque mi futuro no se veía muy prometedor. Al menos no en esta situación… Iba a ocupar alguna de terapia psicológica después de esto, poco a poco me volví a convertir en ese maniquí viviente.

Sin darme cuenta, llegue al hotel en el cual me estaba quedando. Sabía que no había nada que hacer aquí asi que era mejor que subiera por mis cosas y regresara a casa. A enfrentar lo que me esperara alla… lo que me esperara después de esto, a intentar seguir mi vida si Robert.

Nunca es tarde para intentarlo. Hay mas peces en el mar ¿no? Si Rob podía olvidarme… yo también debería intentarlo, si el podía amar a otra persona yo también podría.

Tome mi maleta y boleto de avión, el cual era usable cualquier dia del fin de semana. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la recepción para que entregar mi llave y pedir un taxi para largarme de Paris lo antes posible.

Mire por la ventana en la cual gruesas gotas de lluvia chocaban por todo el cristal. Como si mis ganas de llorar no fueran suficientes, odiaba este sentimiento casi como odiaba amar a Rob.

Ahora debía pensar en algo que hacer con mi patética vida y patético estado emocional.

Llegue al aeropuerto, después de prácticamente lanzarle el dinero al taxista y bajarme enojada del vehículo, entre al enorme aeropuerto de Paris. No dude dos veces para ir a hacer todos los tramites del boleto.

Una hora después, estaba de vuelta a la horrible ciudad de California, ¿era yo o ahora la odiaba más que antes? Probablemente era mi estado de ánimo – Odio todo – lo que es posible odiar.

Debía tener un mal aspecto por que la azafata me miraba con pena cada vez que pasaba por el pasillo.

Debió verme un mes atrás, ahí si se hubiera asustado…

_**I'll bet two years I'll bet one year  
I'll bet those years you won't be here**__  
I guess I'll keep, I guess you'll keep  
Every memory  
Sadly we may never be  
I'll bet my tears I'll bet your tears  
__**I'll bet those tears over time could disappear**__  
_

_Wait a minute I have more to say  
and I can't reminisce need to me  
__**I need you more than you'll ever know**__  
I still do, willing to let it show_


	23. Capitulo veintitres: Mente perturbada

Se que aquí pasa todo demasiado rápido, pero no se, lo sentí necesario. Pero si aquí cito el prologo cuando Johanna introduce a la historia. Y bueno… perdonen la tardanza!

Puedo asegurar que lo valdra!!! :D

Mi cerebro no ah estado cooperando, si no tienen aun hagan un twitter, me encantaría poder hablar con ustedes! Twitter. Com/LuckyAly es mi profile!!!!!

Revisen la de McFly también, les dejare unos regalitos!

Taking back Sunday – my blue heaven

Youtube .com/watch?v=FCTBYgy-5qE

_______________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo veintitrés: mente perturbada.**

Llegue a la soleada california en una pieza… eso parecía, aun que en verdad mi corazón estaba roto en un millón de pedazos. Tome un taxi al salir del aeropuerto para ira casa, ya no me importaba mucho si mis padres sabían que había salido del continente o no, igual estarían muy ocupados para notarlo.

Baje del auto después de pagarle al taxista, saque mi maleta de la cajuela y me deshice del boleto de avión, lo solté y este salió volando con el viento que soplaba. Camine hasta la puerta, no parecía haber nadie en casa asi que saque mis llaves y abrí para entrar.

Debería ser adivina, la casa estaba desierta. Subí a mi habitación y desempaque. Tenia esta extraña sensación dentro de mi, no sentía nada. Tal vez mi corazón se había rendido y había dejado de funcionar… tal vez, había muerto. Y eso en verdad me asustaba.

Mi fe estaba siendo probada en esos instantes, siempre dije que mi fe era más grande que mis problemas. Pero ahora me sentía… sin esperanzas.

Me deje caer en la cama y cerré los ojos, era difícil permanecer mucho tiempo asi ya que la imagen de Rob siempre aparecía. Debería encontrar una manera de ahogarlo en el fondo de mi mente, ojala los recuerdos fueran tan fáciles de destruir que una simple fotografía, que podía ser quemada, destrozada o tirada. Pero los recuerdos no se pueden hacer a un lado, de una manera u otra, siempre salían a la luz. Ya sea por una frase, un aroma, un sabor, un sentimiento. Era imposible borrarlo, por lo tanto, ¿me sería imposible vivir?

Estos últimos meses había descubierto muchas cosas nuevas sobre mi, podía parecer que era muy débil. Pero no, había soportado mucho sola y eso probaba que era lo contrario, que era fuerte… lo que me faltaba descubrir era que tan fuerte podía ser. Hasta donde podía llegar sola ahora.

Mientras hacía mis hipótesis me fui quedando lentamente dormida, llevándome a un mundo tranquilo donde nada había pasado, donde Rob seguía conmigo y donde yo tenía una vida.

El sol entrando por la ventana me hizo abrir los ojos, al mismo tiempo que el agudo dolor en mi corazón regreso a donde probablemente siempre estaría. El motivo por el que me gustaba tanto dormir, era porque el dolor físico-emocional desaparecía instantáneamente.

Pero al abrir los ojos este regresaba, asi que nunca desaparecía completamente. Un corazón roto no sana con unas cuantas noches de sueño, yo era la prueba viviente.

_¿Qué hacer cuando alguien te rompe el corazón?… es la pregunta que todos se hacen, algunos lloran, otros gritan, pero hay gente como yo, que hacen algo más que eso. Probablemente la gente se pregunta qué más se puede que hacer_…

Intente muchas cosas para sanar mi corazón, ninguna daba resultado. Ningún alcohol, ninguna droga, ningún vicio y ninguna persona lo aliviaban. Nada. Aquí estaba yo, tres años después lo que muchos le llamarían_ sin_ vida.

Pasé tres años buscando la solución, hasta que esta llego de Paris. Las cosas nunca se vieron más claras sobre lo que tenía que hacer, pasar tres años en busca de una respuesta parecía haber tenido valor.

Rob regresaría de Paris, yo estaba en mi último año de preparatoria, el debería entrar a su primer año de universidad. La escuela organizaría una fiesta para los estudiantes que regresarían de sus intercambios.

Me seque mi cabello después de salir de la ducha, este tomo su forma semi-rizada natural asi que lo alise con la plancha, fui a mi closet y busque algo que usar.

Jeans entubados negros, una blusa holgada y zapatos del mismo color. Regrese a mi espejo y me maquille. Antes era una vez casa siglo cuando lo hacia, pero ahora era parte de mi rutina de belleza. Aplique un color rosa fuerte a mis labios, luego guarde todo y por ultimo me aplique perfume.

**t****inyurl .com/johannaoutfit**

Medio sonreí ante mi reflejo, tome mi bolso y baje. Me despedí de mis padres que tecleaban sin parar en sus computadoras, creo que no siquiera me contestaron, salí de la casa y fui hasta el auto. Maneje hasta la escuela, el sentimiento que me llenaba no se si era emoción, dolor o felicidad. Nerviosismo tal vez. Al estacionarme vi a una gran multitud reunida en la cancha de soccer. Estaba decorada con mesas y luces, tome un respiro antes de bajar del auto y caminar hacia allá. Mientras me hacia camino entre la gente, mis ojos divisaron a Hayley, ella me sonrió alentadoramente yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras pasaba por la gente, sin saber que hacer o a quien buscar.

Al no saber que hacer y sentirme atrapada, pensé en volver a mi auto, asi que me di la media vuelta con dificultad entre la gente para regresar, cuando sentí una mano en mi espalda sosteniéndome. Eleve mi cabeza que iba baja y abrí los ojos en sorpresa. Pude sentir a mi corazón casi explotar… y solo había una persona que podía causar eso.

_And it's all too familiar  
And it happens all the time  
All the cards begin to stack up  
Twisting heartache into fine, little pieces that avoid an awful crime_


	24. Capitulo veinticuatro: Reencuentro

**:) creo que es uno de las capítulos más esperados!! Bueno, tal vez el que sigue supere a este! **

**Espero que les guste! :D **

**Youtube .com/watch?v=sSur5X022jE**

**Green day – 21 guns**

**GRAAAAACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS(L)**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo veinticuatro: Reencuentro. **

Me di la vuelta lentamente, intentando mantener la cordura. Levante la mirada al terminar de girar. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y por varios segundos estoy segura que deje de respirar.

Sus ojos cristalinos brillaban como un diamante recién pulido, su perfecta piel relucía bajo la tenue luz, sus labios escondían una sonrisa bajo la fachada de sorpresa. Miro mi rostro varios segundos, alzo su mano y acaricio mi mejilla con su pulgar sin decir nada. De la misma manera me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, sorprendiéndome. Tarde varios segundos en volver a la realidad, era él, eran sus brazos. Y aun asi no podía encontrar palabras o siquiera abrir la boca.

Hundí mi rostro en su pecho y acomode mis brazos en su espalda. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Fue como si el tiempo desapareciera, no me quería separar de él, me sentía una obediente marioneta esperando ser manejada por él.

Lentamente el quito sus manos de mi espalda, pero yo segui abrazándolo como si el planeara huir de mi. Noto mi reacción y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con suavidad. No quería que se fuera de nuevo, no quería que mi corazón se apagara de nuevo. No me importaba nada más que el. Ni siquiera podía estar enojada con él, no sé porque pero parecía imposible.

Cuando al fin lo solté, después de casi romperle los huesos de su columna. Aparte mis ojos de él y note varias miradas de los estudiantes curiosos en nosotros. Todos sonreían, ni siquiera sé porque. Rob acomodo su brazo por mi hombro y me abrazo. Caminamos hasta las gradas, estaba segura que lo que seguía iba a ser la parte donde tartamudearía y tal vez lloraría.

Al mismo tiempo, la gente termino la celebración y fueron desalojando la cancha. Nos sentamos en la última grada, donde se podía ver toda la escuela y el viento que corría ponía mi piel de gallina. ¿O era que estaba con Rob?

Me senté y recargue mi espalda metal que había de respaldo. Abrace mis rodillas y mantuve mi mirada pegada al piso.

- Jo – escuche la voz de Rob, por primera vez en tres años y medio. Levante mi cabeza y lo mire, nada en él había cambiado. Al menos eso parecía.

- No pensé que te irías asi, intente llegar al aeropuerto y detenerte pero…

- Pero eso querías tu ¿no? Que me fuera – hablo con un tono triste en la voz.

- No, en verdad no. Pero mi orgullo pudo más que… - deje mi oración incompleta.

- Johanna, durante los tres años que estuve lejos de ti no hubo una noche en la que me arrepintiera por haber tomado ese avión, no haber pensado dos veces antes de hacer las cosas. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de regresar lo hubiera hecho, pero no la había. Si lo hacía ahí terminaba mi intercambio.

- No me pareció asi cuando te vi con… -me calle instantáneamente.

- Espera, ¿verme, De que hablas? – dijo confundido.

Deje salir un suspiro de frustración, tengo la boca más grande del mundo.

- Unos meses después de que te fuiste… fui a visitarte, quería verte… pero lo que _vi_ no fue exactamente alentador… asi que regrese sin saludarte.

- ¿Qué viste Johanna? – pregunto alzando una ceja.

- Sabes que vi Rob, tu y…

- Puedes intentar terminar las oraciones, es difícil entender si dejas todo a medias Jo…

- Me rompiste el corazón – susurre sin mirarlo.

- ¿Qué yo que, cuando hice eso? – pregunto sorprendido.

- Tengo que aprender a cerrar mi boca.

- Después de que me digas, ¿Cuándo hice tal cosa Johanna? – dijo levantándome el rostro.

- Te vi abrazando a una Rubia… – dije agachando la cabeza.

- Entonces no fue mi imaginación y eras tu pensé que era mi mente con sus juegos mentales, Johanna… eh, si tuve una _relación _los primeros seis meses que estuve en París.

- Todo esto es demasiado para mi cerebro, demasiada información – dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

Recuerdan como dije que cuando mi cerebro se sobre carga me duele la cabeza, bueno creo que esta vez me exploto.

- Johanna, bien acomodemos los hechos… ¿Qué tiene que ver Ameli con que yo…?

- ¿Robert, no puedes ser más ciego? – pregunte.

- Oye, somos dos intentando entender aquí y tus frases a medias me ayudan tanto.

- Tu sarcasmo se pudo haber quedado en Francia, Rob – le dije, con una mirada de desprecio.

- Johanna, es la primera vez en tres años que te veo… ¿no podemos decirnos lo que la gente normal se dice?... Como "te extrañe" o algo del género…

- Nuestra relación esta lejos de lo normal y dudo mucho que eso sea lo único que tenemos que decirnos – le conteste.

- Si me das permiso de decirte, yo si te extrañe y si… tengo más cosas que decirte.

- Rob, no es necesario que me hagas sentir mejor con mentiras.

- Johanna, sé que hay espacio en esa cosa que haces llamar cerebro… metete eso ahí, te extrañe y más de lo que te imaginas.

_Claro y tuvo novia para llenar el vacío que le deje – pensé._

- Se que te enoja que haya tenido novia, no debería… pues, solo intentaba llenar el espacio que habías dejado vacio – contesto, dejándome en shock. No esperaba leer mentes.

Bueno, el almenos pensó en algo mejor que vivir como maniquí durante tres años, diferencia de inteligencia entre el y yo. ¿Era alguna otra prueba necesaria? Aun que me asustaba el poder mental que tenia. Lo mire confundida esperando que explicara.

- No sé como hiciste para siempre aparecer en mis pensamientos, Ameli fue llamada Johanna unas… 100 veces si no es que más… digamos que no era fácil de explicar quien eras. Pero entre más mencionaba tu nombre, más me daba cuenta de algo… - continuo, me reí un poco y lo mire mientras explicaba.

- Johanna_, tu y yo_ – dijo mirándome a los ojos, tome una bocanada de aire asustada por su suspenso.

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
**You and I**_  
_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone_

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?


	25. Capitulo veinticinco: Lo que más

**Lamento la tardanza con este capitulo(; vale la pena no? Para escuchar a nuestro amado Rob decir eso :D**

**Lamento la bipolaridad del capitulo!**

**:D Lean el ultimo capitulo de mi fic de Mcfly! La secuela viene en poco tiempo!**

**Youtube .com/watch?v=y1vigT-gack**

**What if – Ashley Tisdale**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo veinticinco: Lo que más necesito.**

- _Eh_ – dijo antes de dejar salir un suspiro frustrado, paso la mano por su cabello. Sabía que siempre que no encontraba las palabras hacia eso. Lo mire fijamente todo el tiempo mientras el estaba sumergido en su mundo buscando las palabras.

¿Sería eso bueno? Que pensara lo que quería decirme… tal vez buscaba una manera de no lastimarme. Era mejor terminar con el sufrimiento del suspenso.

- No importa Rob, lo que estés pensando se que no me quieres lastimar con ello, no te preocupes, no lo digas… _creo _que puedo entender a donde va todo esto – le dije poniéndome de pie.

El tardo en reaccionar, lo escuche gritar mi nombre mientras yo bajaba de las gradas, ¿paraqué iba volver? Lo que él fuera decir no estaba lista para escucharlo. Y claro yo no era valiente – lo suficientemente – valiente para decirle lo que sentía por él.

Termine de bajar las gradas y llegue al césped de la cancha. Reuní las fuerzas para no voltear a verlo, tome una buena bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a atravesar la gran cancha de soccer. No podía creer que me iba a dejar ir asi como asi, sin decir algo.

Agache mi cabeza mientras caminaba por el césped, haciendo lo posible porque mis tacones no se enterraran en la tierra con cada paso. Hasta que una fuerza me detuvo por el brazo, gire y mire a Rob sosteniendo mi mano, se veía más sorprendido que yo.

Como si no fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero aun asi me miraba triste.

- Johanna, te acabo de recuperar y planeas irte de nuevo…

- Yo no me fui la ultima vez Rob – le conteste.

- ¿Planeas dejarme ir de nuevo? – dijo él, sus ojos brillando bajo las cegadoras luces del campo.

- Rob, no puedo esperar por ti siempre… no puedo leer tu mente y mucho menos tus silencios, no puedo…

- Haz que los tres años de espera valgan la pena Johanna.

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunte mirándolo curiosa.

- Bueno, no podía encontrar las palabras para invitarte a la graduación conmigo – completo, estuve a punto de lanzármele encima, pero me contuve.

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo? – pregunto mientras acariciaba mi mano.

Agache mi cabeza escondiendo mi sonrisa, ¿era todo? Invitarme al baile…

- ¿No quieres ir? – pregunto con un tono triste.

- Claro que quiero ir Rob, no seas tonto – oculte mi frustración.

Gire para seguir caminando y de nuevo me detuvo de nuevo, esta vez me jalo hasta acercarme a el, soltó mi mano y alzo mi rostro.

- No puedo dejarte ir asi como asi de nuevo – dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo fruncí el seño sin entender.

Y antes de que yo pudiera parpadear el acerco nuestros rostros hasta que nuestros labios chocaron. Me quede congelada unos instantes, ¿Estaba pasando lo que _yo _pensaba que estaba pasando? Rob me estaba besando y yo… no estaba respondiendo el beso. Cerré mis ojos y sin saber exactamente que hacer respondí el beso. Una descarga eléctrica bajo por mi columna vertebral, acomode mis brazos en su nuca. _Hubiera viajado mil veces a Paris sabiendo que me recompensaría con esto._ Sus suaves labios sobre los míos se movían a la perfección, aunque yo no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Todo era perfecto, intente decirle lo mucho que lo _amaba, adoraba, idolatraba _a través de mi beso, no estaba segura de que estuviera funcionando.

Sus brazos sostenían mi espalda tensamente, sin quererme alejar de el más pequeño centímetro de su cuerpo. Sus tersos labios se comenzaron a separar de los míos mientras colocaba una de sus manos en mi mejilla. Abrí mis ojos para ser encandilada por la belleza de los suyos. Sus iris azulados me quitaron el poco aliento que me quedaba, su mirada decía más que mil palabras.

- No me importa el baile… eres tu, no sé cómo decirte lo mucho que te necesito, lo mucho que te quiero Johanna. Si te vuelves a alejar de mi, ten por seguro que terminare en un manicomio. No quiero estar sin ti, es como si mi mundo girara alrededor de ti. Eres todo lo que quiero y necesito, te quiero Johanna y no creo que sea como a mi mejor amiga.

Pude sentir mi mandíbula colgando, formando una perfecta "o" ¿acababa de decir lo que acababa de decir? Rob tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia mi que los que yo tenia hacia el… Y por un extraño motivo, no sabía que contestarle.

Estaba más que claro que yo sentía algo más por Rob que simple amistad, ¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Debería de creerle todas esas palabras? Yo lo necesitaba, yo lo _amaba. _Era más que un simple te quiero, era más difícil que decirle que lo quería y lo necesitaba. Lo que mi corazón decía era más profundo que eso. Dios, porque nunca pensé en que iba a decir en un momento como esto.

El me miraba consternado mientras yo seguía ideando que contestarle. Temía a equivocarme y hacerlo salir corriendo. Era tener o no tenerlo.

_  
I never thought he'd be like this  
You were supposed to be there by my side  
When you say that you want me,  
I just don't believe it  
Your always ready to give up  
and never turn around_

But what if I need you baby  
Would you even try to save me  
Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true  
What if I said I love you  
Would you be the one to run to  
Or would you watch me walk away  
without a fight


	26. Capitulo veintiseis: Insomnio

Lamento la tardanza con este capitulo, pero espero que lo disfruten! Es… largo, o bueno tamaño decente :D

Pronto empezare la secuela de la novela de McFly :D

Youtube .com/watch?v=1OJH4PhMBH0

Crazier – Taylor Swift

________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo veintiséis: Insomnio. **

El parpadeo un par de veces mientras yo sobre pensaba que contestarle, cosa que estaba siendo más difícil de lo que alguna vez pensé. Mire sus brillantes ojos que me miraban ansiosos por una respuesta

- Si las miradas fueran suficientes para decirte lo que siento por ti Rob, algo me dice que ya habrías salido corriendo – dije mientras le daba una media sonrisa.

- Johanna – susurro tomando una de mis manos. – No importa que digas, no hay cosa que me pueda hacer salir corriendo – dijo dulcemente, aun asi no me sentí en terreno seguro para revelar mis más profundos sentimientos.

Lo abrace fuertemente, hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho lo más que pude. – También te quiero Rob – murmure, el solo me abrazo más fuerte. – Más de lo que te imaginas – dije tan bajo que no sé si me escucho. ¿Pero lo dije, eso cuenta _no_?

El beso mi cabeza, hundió su nariz sobre mi cabello. Mientras yo me ahogaba con su olor. Aun no podía decidir cuál de todas estas cosas había extrañado más. Su olor, abrazo, voz. Todo él, en conclusión.

- Es mejor que vayas a casa – dijo con una voz calmada. Yo deje salir un suspiro.

Nos separamos y el tenia una sonrisa puesta en el rostro, se la medio regrese y comenzamos a caminar hacia mi auto, con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Sentía un cosquilleo necio en mi estomago, Rob sosteniendo mi mano. Creo que ni lo había soñado, pero es mejor que cualquier sueño que eh tenido.

Nos detuvimos frente al _odioso _BMW y lo mire, en verdad temía que si lo dejaba ir seria la ultima vez que lo fuera a ver. Sonara paranoico, pero ya paso una vez.

- Te veré mañana – su voz sonó suave y tranquila.

- Si – en cuanto la mía no sonó para nada tranquila, o segura.

El solo me abrazo, rápidamente le respondí la acción, sin quererme separar de el. Pensé en besarlo de nuevo, pero me daba miedo hacerlo.

Sus manos viajaron a mi rostro, las coloco a ambos lados en mis mejillas. Nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos antes de que depositara un beso en mi frente, haciéndome sonrojar como loca. Rob tenía ese efecto en mi.

Acaricio mis mejillas que habían cambiando a un color rosado y sonrió simpáticamente, el mejor que nadie sabía el motivo por el cual me sonrojaba. Era un tonto presuntuoso, pero al final de cuentas era _mi tonto presuntuoso._ O algo parecido, pero me gustaba. Rob nunca se enteraría que yo lo nombraba como una posesión.

Cuando reconoció mi mirada, solo me guiño un ojo. Me pude haber desmayado en ese mismo instante, aun que se que el me atraparía… digo, ya ah pasado antes.

- Descansa Johanna – beso una última vez mi mejilla, casi al borde de mis labios.

- Buenas noches Rob – le conteste antes de subir al auto.

Ahí pude dejar salir los miles de suspiros que había estado guardando al estar con el, encendí el motor y con cuidado salí en reversa. Mientras salía del estacionamiento, vi a Rob recargado en el perfecto corvette negro. La perfeccion de aquel vehiculo iba de la mano con la de Rob. Y pensar que yo lo raye, cosa que nunca le dije, y hasta la fecha considero mala idea hacerlo.

Maneje por la carretera tranquilamente, aun que comenzando a sentir el vacio de no estar con Rob. Por cliché que suene, sentía que era necesario estar con el siempre. Llegue a casa y estacione el auto con cuidado en la acera. Baje de el y fui a la entrada. No se veía movimiento desde las ventanas y una vez adentro, me di cuenta que mis padres ya se habían ido a dormir.

Subí a mi habitación con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido con los tacones mounstro que traía puestos. Una vez adentro de la seguridad de mi cuarto, me deshice de los zapatos y fui al baño. Tome una ducha rápida para deshacerme del maquillaje y todo lo demás.

Al salir me puse mi pijama favorita a botones, me seque un poco el cabello y mi cara ya se encontraba sin una pisca de color en ella, como regularmente. Fui a la cama y me recosté… sin estar cansada en verdad.

Por aproximadamente una hora; conté ovejas, mire al techo, rodee por la cama, hice ejercicios de respiración, e intente cada cosa posible para conciliar el sueño. Y falle en ello. Me levante de la cama tome un suéter y fui a la terraza. Observe el paisaje, sabia que iba a ser una larga noche, nada mejor que un paseo por la playa cuando no puedes dormir. Cuidadosamente, baje por el árbol que tenia frente a mi balcón. Llegue al piso – sorprendentemente- ilesa. Me hice camino a mi playa favorita en Long Beach, que no estaba muy lejos de mi casa. Camine abrazando mi tozo hasta llegar a las escaleras de madera para llegar a la playa.

Camine sobre la suave arena, cada vez acercándome más a la costa, pero nunca dejando que me tocara el agua. Por la otra entrada de la playa vi a alguien caminando, algún otro sonámbulo o pescador nocturno, probablemente. Seguí pateando arena y mirando hacia el mar mientras avanzaba, odiaba tener insomnio porque lo único que yo hacía despierta era sobre pensar todo.

Cuando levante mi cabeza que había estado pegada a la arena, me encontré con unos cálidos ojos mar bajo unas largas pestañas y con una inconfundible piel de porcelana. En mi rostro se formo una sonrisa, era muy bueno para ser verdad, probablemente me había quedado dormida y estaba soñando esto.

Rob me regreso la sonrisa. – Mucha coincidencia, ¿me estas siguiendo? – dijo riendose.

- Es un pasatiempo… no eres tan interesante Rob – bromee.

- Aja, por eso me seguiste hasta la playa Jo.

- Oye, yo llegue primero, tu eres el que me siguió de seguro.

- Puede ser – dijo poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros, mientras seguíamos caminando.

- ¿Insomnio? – pregunte.

- Si… digamos que no podía sacarme cierta persona de mi cabeza, asi que vine a la playa, y mira con quien me encuentro. Te gusta torturarme – dijo apretando mi hombro.

- Bueno, tal vez… al menos no me veo tonta, porque tu también estas en pijama.

- ¿Tu que haces aquí?, es tarde para que salgas sola – me regaño Rob.

- Las 300 ovejas que conté no fueron suficientes, no se por que no pude dormir, pero ten por seguro que ibas a estar en mis sueños, de todas maneras. Asi que esto es como cubrirlo – El solo se rio del comentario.

Caminamos y hablamos por una larga hora, luego tomamos asiento en la arena, incluso con mi suéter la brisa mariana era fría. Rob no tardo en cubrirme con sus brazos, termine casi arriba de el, encogida mientras el me abrazaba. Cerré mis ojos mientras Rob tarareaba una de sus viejas canciones. Poco a poco fui perdiendo el sentido del lugar y tiempo, mientras cómodamente aspiraba el dulce olor de Rob, combinado con la sal de la arena.

Todos mis sueños se trataron de Rob, cuando abrí los ojos, sabía que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Mis ojos no detectaron luz, escanee el techo… mi techo no era color gris, ni tenía paredes azules… gire mi cabeza y vi a Rob, mirándome tranquilamente… cuando mi mirada se fijo en la de el, no me importo en donde diablos estaba.

**You lift my feet off the ground  
And spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like i'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier**


	27. Capitulo veintisiente: Atrapame

Sé que me tarde mucho en actualizarla pero no había podido escribir este capitulo, no estaba en ese humor necesario para escribir estos capítulos, asi que lo siento mucho :'( pero me esforzare por subir más seguido!

Hubo un review que me gusto mucho, Marchu enserio muchísimas gracias por ese comentario, me hizo el dia!! No se me ah hecho fácil escribirla pero que digas eso enserio vale demasiado por que no pensé que alguien pensara asi de esta historia, espero que te siga gustando :D:D

El CD de Demi ya salió en mexico y me gusto mucho, vale la pena!

Youtube .com/watch?v=FwPaU8thiKc

C**atch me – Demi Lovato**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo veintisiete: Atrápame**

- Eh, Rob… ¿Dónde estoy? – murmure.

- En mi habitación – contesto tranquilamente. – No quise levantarte y no me quise arriesgar a subir el árbol cargándote y como no había nadie en mi casa, supuse que era lo mejor – termino, yo solo le sonreí.

- ¿Qué horas son? – pregunte.

- Las cuatro treinta de la mañana – yo fruncí el seño –. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – pregunto con una nota de tristeza en su voz.

Negué con la cabeza, lo único que quería hacer era quedarme con el todo el tiempo que pudiera. Nada me alegro más que las vacaciones estuvieran aquí, no tendría que preocuparme por la escuela un largo tiempo.

Me acerque a el hasta hundir mi rostro en su camisa, el seguía acariciando mi cabello levemente mientras yo me dedicaba a ahogarme con su aroma. Su suave y pausada respiración comenzó a arrullarme, podía escuchar claramente el sonido de su corazón bajo su pecho. Cerré los ojos dejando que su respiración y latidos fueran mi canción de cuna esa madrugada.

Estaba segura que había dormido con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba tan feliz. Rob tenía este poder sobrenatural en mi, casi como un imán. Sabía que no podía resistirme y_ no quería resistirme _– muy en el fondo – tenia miedo también, de que esta magia entre nosotros fuera a terminar… toda historia tienen un final, ¿quien dijo que nosotros no lo tendríamos? _No sabia si debía abrir mi corazón asi, como asi._

Mis sueños fueron gobernados por Rob, su sonrisa, su voz… desee no despertar, pero no quería perderme del verdadero Rob sonriendo, hablando y abrazándome. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con el bello rostro de Rob, durmiendo angelicalmente mi corazón salto al verlo tan tranquilo y hermoso. Al verlo supe que no era un sueño, estos no se acercaban en lo más mínimo a la belleza real de Rob. Natural, despreocupada y a la vez fuera de lo normal.

Permanecí unos minutos observándolo, no me había dado cuenta que su brazo me rodeaba por la cintura, me sonroje y me alegre de que estuviera durmiendo tan pacíficamente y no me pudiera ver. Su abrazo se tenso, levante mi rostro y vi como sus largas pestañas comenzaron a abatirse mientras parpadeaba, revelando los bellos ojos color mar. Mi estomago subió y bajo al enfocarlos, si mis células u órganos pudieran gritar hubiera sido toda una sinfonía de gritos. Mi corazón sonrió al verlo, mejor que en sueños, sin duda.

Sus labios se estiraron formando una sonrisa cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, le regrese el gesto instantáneamente.

- ¿Dormiste mejor? – pregunto con una voz un tanto ronca, yo le asentí con la cabeza.

- Pero es mejor estar despierta – dije yo, su sonrisa solo creció.

Su brazo soltó mi cintura poco a poco, automáticamente los dos nos levantamos. El camino asi que yo lo seguí. No recordaba haber subido alguna vez a la casa de Rob, desde la parte arriba podías ver todo el recibidor. Había un enorme piano de cola bajo un candelabro, continúe contemplando todo mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Llegamos a la planta baja – que si conocía – se dirigió a la cocina asi que de nuevo, lo segui.

- ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?

Rayos… ¿era hora de desayunar? Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, tenia la suerte mas grande del mundo ya que mis padres no tendían a revisar mi habitación en la mañana ya que parten tan apurados, asi que estaba a salvo. Me relaje y deje salir un suspiro.

- Lo que prepares esta bien – dije regalando una sonrisa.

- Los desayunos no son mi especialidad, ¿waffles y fruta? – pregunto con preocupación.

- Y yogurt porfavor – le conteste levantándome para ayudarlo.

Mientras el tostaba los waffles yo corte algo de fruta fresca, después el nos sirvió jugo de naranja y yo saque el yogurt. Éramos un buen equipo… o algo por el estilo.

- Somos un buen equipo – le dije.

- Si, somos buena _pareja – _contesto. Lo mire dos segundos antes de agachar la cabeza sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

Cuando levante mi cabeza me di cuenta que el me miraba fijamente, pero no _fijamente_ como siempre, si no que ahora parecía perdido mientras me miraba, si eso tenia sentido.

- Te…ves linda en las mañanas – dijo mientras sacaba los waffles del tostador, evadiendo mi mirada.

- No es la primera vez que me ves en las mañanas – me reí.

- No te había visto, recién levantada por las mañanas – me aclaro.

Me sonroje de nuevo, por la enésima vez esa mañana, los dos nos sentamos a desayunar, cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban sentía mariposas en el estomago y me sonrojaba, después de dos segundos separábamos nuestras miradas como niños pequeños.

- Tengo una idea – dijo Rob rompiendo el silencio, yo lo mire ansiosa. - ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

- No, estoy libre…

- Bien, eh… ¿te gustaría… salir conmigo? – pregunto apenado, como si no supiera que palabras usar.

- Claro, ¿a donde?

- Eso… es secreto – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- ¡Robert! – chille, el solo se rio y me ignoro. – Esta bien no me digas, pero… lo sabré en la noche – dije sacándole la lengua. El solo se rio de mi, claro… soy patética.

- Entonces, te pasare a recoger a eso… de las ocho – la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro casi me ciega.

- Si, suena bien – conteste intentando no sonreír demasiado.

Ambos nos levantamos y dejamos los platos en el fregadero, yo abri la llave para comenzar a lavarlos cuando la mano de Rob me detuvo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – me pregunto, alzando una de sus cejas. Dios, sus ojos me hipnotizaban.

- Eh… - dije embobada –. Intentaba lavar los trastes…

- No, tu no haces nada de eso – dijo cerrando la llave, yo lo segui por toda la cocina con la mirada. A veces me daba vergüenza, era _demasiado _obvia. Al final de cuenta no me dejo hacer nada, creo que yo debía irme.

- Rob, creo que ire a casa… - dije mientras lo seguía a la sala.

- Claro, te acompaño.

- No, esta bien yo puedo caminar – intente convencerlo.

- No te voy a dejar irte sola, vamos – dijo tomándome de la mano.

Salimos de la casa y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la mía, mano en mano. Sonara cursi, pero se sentía _tan_ bien. Su suave piel parecía del más fino terciopelo, no quería soltarla… creo que eh tocado fondo, no se como Rob se atreve a estar conmigo siendo tan extraña.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, apretó mi mano, como si no quisiera dejarme ir. _Almenos no era solo yo. _Me pare fente a la puerta y el alado mio.

- Entonces, te vere en la noche con tu plan misterioso – dije riéndome.

- Asi es, a las ocho punto Jo – me regalo una sonrisa.

- Te veo entonces – dije para despedirme, iba a soltar su mano pero el no me dejo.

Me abrazo, yo no dude en poner mis manos alrededor de el, debíamos ser una escena graciosa; abrazados en pijama afuera de mi casa… beso mi cabeza antes de separarse.

- Te veo en la noche – hablo antes de soltar mi mano y alejarse. Entre a la casa vacia – por suerte –

Fui brincando feliz hasta mi habitación, ayer había sido el mejor dia de mi vida. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado _en un dia. _

Pase gran parte de la mañana recostada en la cama mirando al techo, sin poderme sacar a Rob de la cabeza. En la tarde hable dos horas por teléfono en una conversación de tres; Caroline, Hayley y yo… les conté, casi todo.

Comí con mi mamá y cuando vi el reloj, me di cuenta que era hora de arreglarme si no quería hacer esperar a Rob. Subí a mi habitación después de despedirme de mi mamá que también saldría. Tome una ducha, me seque el cabello mientras pensaba que ponerme a veces me era inevitable perderme en los recuerdos del dia anterior… si normalmente ya soñaba despierta, ahora era imposible dejar de hacerlo. Mientras cepillaba mi cabello cante una canción, sin darme cuenta la imagen de Rob salía haciéndome reír.

A donde esto me estaba llevando iba necesitar que alguien me detuviera, esperaba que ese alguien fuera Rob. Por primera vez en mi vida podía sentir que algo era verdad y valía la pena. Si estaba enamorada de Rob solo esperaba que el no me lastimara, porque no quería dejar caer mis esperanzas… A donde estuviera cayendo, esperaba que me atrapara…

_**But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me**_

See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you  
Run far away so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
But I can't get my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye


	28. Capitulo veintiocho: mentiria

**Les debia este capitulo largo!!!**

**Perdonen si la semana pasada no subi estue REALMENTE ocupada! en mayusculas por que ni tenia tiempo de respirar! WAH casi me arranco el cabello, pero bueno mi vida regresa a la normalidad :) igual que las novelas!**

**MUUUUCHAS gracias a Marchu por su inbox ;) me hizo sonreir muchisimo, me alegra que te gusteeeeee! me haces super feliz!!**

**Bienvenidas mis hermosas Dolceza, Iviis, Viiqi :) a la tripulacion Aly, considerense AMADAS por mi, en verdad son lo mejor por dejar comentarios!**

**Muchisimas gracias a TOOOOOOODAS! no puedo decirles cuanto significa cada palabra que dejan enserio :) *ABRAZO VIRTUAL* para todas!!**

**las A D O R OOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**"Sus reviews son mejores que una cancion de Rob" hahahaha ;);)**

**me retiro para subir en Every time you lieeeeeee:D peace ouuuuuut!**

youtube .com/watch?v=haKvSEX2PtI

I'd Lie - Taylor Swift

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo veintiocho: Mentiría…**

- Johanna – escuche la voz de mi madre, salí del baño y fui a buscarla.

Al entrar en su habitación, tenía su cabello hecho un _desastre_ si eso es suficiente para describirlo.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? - intente no reírme.

- Creo que necesito ayuda, ¡parezco el tío cosa! – dijo pasando sus manos por el desastre de cabello con desesperación.

Sabía que ella y papá tenían una cena importante – como siempre – y no la iba a dejar hacer el ridículo.

- Claro ma, yo te ayudo…

Me acerque a ella y tome un cepillo, lo pase por su cabello varias veces deshaciéndome de los nudos que salían de vez en cuando. Para deshacerme del volumen y frizz del cabello pase la alisadora unas mil veces, pero al final termino liso, sin frizz y perfectamente peinado.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo mirándose al espejo. – Por un momento pensé que no iba a ir – se río.

Le sonreí, escanee su peinador y el reloj capto mi atención… 7:45 y yo seguía en bata de baño… demonios… salí corriendo de la habitación de mi mamá hasta la mía, entre al closet lanzando ropa por todas partes, no tenía idea de que usar.

Termine sentada en el centro del closet, estaba perdida… mi primera _cita_ oficial con Rob iba a ser un fiasco. ¡UN GRAN FIASCO! Por un momento pensé que me rompería en llanto, pero antes de que hiciera tal cosa mi mamá apareció en mi closet.

- Querida ya me… - se detuvo, su expresión cambio al verme ahí sentada con mi cara llena de frustración – ¿Qué pasa amor? - pregunto dulcemente agachándose para estar a mi altura.

- Soy un fracaso – conteste en un tono monótono, como si no lo supiera.

- ¿Por que?

- Voy a arruinar la _primera cita _que tengo… creo que ni siquiera iré.

- Johanna, no te dejare hacer tal cosa… _se_ tu y créeme que nada más le importara a Rob… - Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, ¿Cómo sabia que saldría con él? – La blusa negra y los jeans… no ocupas nada más créeme – dijo sonriéndome, le regrese el gesto antes de abrazarla.

No importaba que tan ocupada siempre estuviera, que tan dramática y superficial podía llegar a ser. Una mamá siempre estaba ahí para su hija, no importaba que fueran los momentos más estúpidos del mundo.

- Suerte – me beso la mejilla antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Me levante un poco más confiada y obedecí las ordenes de mi mamá; mis jeans favoritos junto con la blusa negra de tirantes gruesos y los fieles converse negros que habían sido mi primera adquisición de esa marca. De la cual ahora era fiel compradora.

Corrí al baño ya vestida, lave mis dientes, aplique desodorante y perfume. Justo cuando sacaba mi bolso de maquillaje escuche el timbre… _rayos._ La deje de nuevo en su lugar y tome mi bolso antes de bajar. Camine por recibidor fijándome en uno de los espejos como me veía. Mi cabello caía largo sobre mis hombros y espalda en ondas, fleco cubriendo uno de mis ojos que se veían más azules de lo normal bajo el café-dorado de mi cabello.

No sonreí exactamente ante mi reflejo por que escuche el timbre de nuevo, fui hasta la puerta y me encontré con la perfección andante; Rob. Pude sentir mi corazón palpitar más rápido, su bello rostro deslumbraba y necesite recuperar el aliento después de perderme en los bellos ojos cristalinos. Me regalo una cálida sonrisa, sin saber exactamente que hacer solo me acerque a el y lo abrace. Como era de suponer el me abrazo al instante y deposito un beso en mi cabeza. Sonreí sobre su pecho, cuando alfin reuní las para separarme de el, cerré la puerta y camine junto a el hasta su auto.

El me abrió la puerta amablemente yo subí torpemente al vehículo haciéndolo reír un poco. Después de que cerrara la puerta espere a que subiera por el lado del piloto. Aun que no creo que Rob tuviera problemas eligiendo que usar su atuendo era simple como el mío, creo que siempre han sido así pero siendo honesta siempre se ve perfecto no importa que use… a veces creo que se vería mejor con vestido que yo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte cuando el encendió el auto.

- Sorpresa – me sonrió y guiño un ojo.

Acelero y salimos de mi casa rumbo a la dirección desconocida, no podía apartar mis ojos del espejo retrovisor donde veía cada centímetro de perfección en el rostro de Rob. De vez en cuando en los altos el también miraba por el espejo yo apartaba mi vista con mi cara ahumando. No tardamos en llegar a lo que parecía un estacionamiento enorme, pero después de observar bien me di cuenta que era un auto-cinema, sonreí para mis adentros. Rob podía ser más original de lo que me imaginaba.

- Llegamos – dijo estacionando el auto y volteando para mirarme.

- No me imaginaba un auto cinema – le sonreí.

- ¿Pero te gusta? O es como el día del sushi…

- ¡Me encanta! Nunca había venido a uno… siempre quise ir pero pensé que no había ya que son más de los setentas u ochentas – dije apenada.

- Por un segundo pensé que tendría que llevarte a Mcdonals – hablo con cierto tono de burla, no quería tener que recapitular mi odio al pescado crudo envuelto en algas.

- En vedad no me importa en donde estemos, solo quería salir contigo – sentí mi rostro arder mientras decía eso. Creo que cuando Rob me miro parecía un tomate, agache mi cabeza.

- Pienso lo mismo – confirmo, luego movió mi terco flequillo que insistía en cubrir la mitad de mi rostro _– aunque por la falta de maquillaje no me molestaba que estuviera ahí – _y lo coloco atrás de mi oreja, el color de mis mejillas solo empeoro, estoy segura.

- ¿Quieres palomitas o algo?

- No, estoy bien – dije apenada, mientras el pasaba una mano por su cabello como es común.

Me miro e inmediatamente sus ojos me atraparon, amaba tanto este coche por la cercanía de los asientos. Podía ver cada pequeño detalle y color en sus ojos, por un momento creo que estuve a punto de babear.

- ¿Qué película veremos? – pregunte _intentando _apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

- Romance – dijo serio, por un momento le creí –. En verdad, un clásico… ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos al cine y resulto un fracaso con la película de terror? – dijo riendose.

- Como olvidarlo – conteste apenada.

- Bueno, como en el cine no pasan clásicos decidí que aquí era el lugar perfecto, aparte vi que pasarían "atrapado sin salida" (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest) fue como, el destino – se rio de nuevo. Y ahí va mi torpe corazón a mil por hora con una simple risita.

Note que el lugar estaba casi vacío, ya que solo había otros dos autos… debió ser un gran éxito… en 1975. Pero estar aquí con Rob cambiaba todo, podríamos estar en un basurero y yo sería la persona más feliz del mundo.

- Es un éxito – bromee.

- Hey, es una gran película que es poco apreciada por la sociedad – discutió, no pude evitar reírme en voz alta –. ¿Que? Es verdad, nuestra sociedad no tiene gusto por el buen cine.

Esta vez no me reí, no iba a crear otra discusión absurda como nosotros tendíamos a hacer. Rob las ama y bueno, nunca le puedes ganar con ese rostro. Solo le regale una sonrisa como acostumbro él me la regreso.

No mucho tiempo después, escuchamos un ruido provenir de las bocinas que están alado del estacionamiento del lugar. Bajamos los vidrios y miramos la pantalla en donde comenzaba el "gran éxito" llenador de auto cinemas. _Si no notaron el sarcasmo en la última oración, ¿Dónde esta su cerebro?_

Como yo había supuesto, no mire la película. No porque fuera aburrida, no porque no me gustara. Pero el ver a Rob sonriendo y cambiando de expresiones faciales valía más que cualquier película del mundo. Asi que por hora y media, lo observe simplemente ser el.

Cuando la larga película termino el despeino su cabello y recargo su cabeza en el asiento.

- ¿Qué te pareció la película? – pregunto emocionado. _Oh, oh… ¿de que trataba?_

- Interesante, me gusto, deberíamos verla otra vez después – mentí, piadosamente.

- Genial, ¡pensé que te aburriría o algo! Me alegra que te gustara – dijo sonriendo como para comercial de pasta dental.

Asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí, no estaba cerca de parecerse a la suya. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio ¿ahora que? Me pregunte, no se me ocurría algo que hacer o decir.

- ¿Quieres ir a cenar o prefieres que te lleve a casa? – pregunto.

- No me importa tener que cenar sushi si estoy contigo – conteste sin pensar, era muy tarde para cambiarlo.

- En ese caso, ¡vayamos a cenar! Pero no te torturare con sushi…

Encendió el motor del vehículo y acelero, salimos del auto cinema rumbo a algún restaurante de la preferencia de Rob.

Se detuvo frente a un local algo lleno, tenía un estilo antiguo para cuando reaccione el estaba abriéndome la puerta. Baje del auto y al paso su brazo por mi espalda mientras entrabamos.

Los murmullos de la gente y el melodioso sonido de una guitarra lleno mis oídos. El lugar tenia música en vivo bastante agradable, nos sentamos cerca del escenario para escuchar mejor y llego una mesera para tomarnos la orden.

- ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar? – dijo observando a Rob fijamente.

- Una limonada y un refresco – contesto Rob sin consultarme, luego tomo una de mis manos y no miro a la mesera.

- Enseguida las traigo – hablo con un tono cargado de amargura antes de irse.

- ¿Cómo sabias que quería limonada? – pregunte sorprendida, el a veces era tan dulce y no se daba cuenta.

- Siempre pides limonada – dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias.

No estoy segura de que le agradecí, si por la limonada o por la manera en que le hizo saber a la mesera que estaba _conmigo_ aun que aun no sea… oficial.

Después de que nos trajeron las bebidas y la cena, nos quedamos conversando y disfrutando del cómodo ambiente que había en el lugar. La música, la compañía, todo era perfecto.

El músico dejo de tocar y hablo por el micrófono captando la atención de todos.

- ¿Hay alguien que sepa tocar la guitarra aquí? – pregunto.

Nadie levanto la mano, cuando aparte la vista del músico y la regrese al lugar de Rob note que estaba vacío, el caminaba hacia el escenario.

De la nada subió al escenario con el músico quien le entrego la guitarra amablemente, me quede con la boca abierta, Rob nunca dijo nada de tocar la guitarra. Aunque al final sonreí al verlo ahí disfrutando de tocar las cuerdas del instrumento.

Acerco su cara al micrófono – Aprovechare para dedicarle a Johanna esta canción ya que se ve muy sorprendida – dijo el, yo sonreí.

Comenzó a tocar una canción, un cover de Kings of leon – True love way, sonreí al verlo tan metido en la guitarra. Seguro el podía ver mi sorpresa, pero no veía lo que había debajo. No veía que casi me moría cada vez que lo miraba, o como no podía respirar cuando él no estaba cerca, me ve suspirar pero no sabe que es solo por el…

Aun que si alguien me preguntara lo que siento por el… probablemente mentiría.

He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
**If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**


	29. LEEAN IMPORTANTEEEEEEEEEE!

Esto merece un gran, gran, GRAN "DFG" ¬¬ pero bah...

La novela sera trasladada, DE NUEVO :( lo se, ITFUCKINGSUCKS! pero no quiero que la borren si alguien mala onda la reporta. Así que probablemente haga un blog por que al fotolog no quiero regresar :(:(:(:( si tienen alguna idea de donde subirla avisenme :) yo les aviso y les pongo los links para donde pondre toda la novela de NUEVO toda toda y pues los nuevos! espero que no se molesten (como yo) pero buhuhu ni modo, fucking hacking sucks balls!!

ALY(:


	30. A LIVE JOURNAL

La novela sera transladada, pero solo esta la de McFLY puede permanecer aqui ya que salen en Just My Luck asi que no hay problema con esa.

espero que salga el link, si no en mi profile lo pondre.

http:// alysmiley. livejournal .com/tag/robert+pattinson+when+the+wind+blows+nov

SI NO LES SALE EL LINK AQUI VAYAN A MI PROFILE **fanfiction. net/~alysmiley**


	31. IMPORTANTEEEEEE:

Chicaaaaaaaaaas!!

ocupo un favor de todas las lectoras!!! no es una gran cosa;)

Me gustaria que cada quien dejara su frase favorita, ya sea de Rob, de Johanna, un pensamiento. Algo que les haya definido la historia... No se si me explique?

por ejemplo

a mi Aly me gusta: _"No es nada, solo pensaba como odiaba este lugar antes de tropezar contigo en el pasillo."_ - Johanna

y de Rob

_"- No genio, soy Romeo pero me equivoque de casa, ¿has visto a Julieta? – bromeo mientras subía al árbol junto a mi balcón."_

Juntos :)

_"- Estas en mi casa - Johanna_

_- Estoy en una rama - Rob_

_- Es mi rama… - Jo_

_- De acuerdo, tu rama, tus reglas – salto del árbol a mi balcón con un aterrizaje perfecto."_

Asi cual quier palabra, frase o lo que les haya gustado más :):) se los agradeceria muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho!

cualquier cosa que necesiten: ** hotmail** ;) si tienen dudas de donde esta la novela o cualquier otra cosa!


	32. DUDAS :D

Eh recivido varias preguntas de donde esta la nueva novela porque el link no funciona

asi que aqui se los dejo de nuevo :D

**alysmiley .livejournal .com/**

**quitenle los espacios e intenten de nuevo :D dejen review diciendome si les funciono o no :D**


	33. Capitulo 29: Nunca digas nunca en LJ

ALOOOOOOOHA!

fieles lectoras que aun leen la novela de Rob :) se que me habia olvidado un poco de ella, pero I'M BAAACK!

:) acabo de actualizar en live journal por si quieren leer voy a dejar el link para el ultimo capitulo en mi profile, tomare por seguro que todas saben donde esta.

(donde dice AlySmiley en azul o morado) Avisenme si estan leyendo para asi saber si seguir posteando o no... igual que en las de mcfly :D

cuidense, las quiero!

ALY


	34. Chapter 34

Alo bellas lectoras!  
como estan? :D espero que muy muy bien!

No se si alguna de ustedes haya leido mi viejisisisima historia "so long sweet summer" secuela "forever and always" Madi lo hizo si no me equivoco, bueno si recuerdan mi bestie y yo teniamos un intento desesperado de show en youtube, llamado "the karlexia show" (aun existe, pueden buscarlo) y estube hablando con mi querida mejor amiga y decidimos que era hora de hacer uno nuevo!

Mi idea es que sea como un preguntas y respuestas :) asi que pueden dejar toooooooooooooodas las preguntas que quieran, ya sean de mi, de ella (Karen-Hayley) o de las novelas, de cualquiera! y seran respondidas ahi :D

El plan de Karen era simplemente hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer y eso son estupidezes asi que probablemente esten incluidas en el video :) asi que dejen muchas muchas preguntas!! diganle a sus amigas de sus amigas que dejen preguntas y sere feliz! :)  
pueden dejar ideas si gustan tambien, de lo que les gustaria ver!

Obvio tendremos un segmento de la novela ;);) donde daremos detalles de lo que pasara, o de por que paso!  
Confio en que me dejaran miles de preguntas? hahahaha espero!  
cuidense muuuuuucho!  
subire mas nove pronto

No importa si tienes cuenta aqui o no :) pueden enviarmelas a mi mail

alyy . garza hotmail :) obvio sin los espacios, pero bueno hahaha esta en mi profile ;)

eep!!  
las quiero


End file.
